The JASSIE Series
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Minifics de Jacob y Nessie
1. Hollywood Princess

_**HOLLYWOOD PRINCESS**_

-Tu! - me señalo mi jefa saliendo del departamento de su exnovio supongo, por las lagrimas en sus mejillas - Me vas a llevar aun bar, el que sea para emborracharme, entendiste?

Asentí con un repentino nudo en el garganta.

Odiaba verla llorar, verla sufrir por esos patanes hijos de perra, que solo la utilizaban para tener la atención de los medios y de los productores de la industria.

Ella era Renesmee Masen, cotizada y muy talentosa actiz de Hollywood. Su carrera había empezado desde que sus padres la llevaron a una audición para un comercial a la tierna edad de cinco años. Ella era una muñequita hermosa de risos cobrizos y mejillas sonrojadas; pronto los agentes contactaron a sus padres para ofrecerles mas comerciales, apariciones en series de televisión. A los diez años salio en su primer película con un papel bastante importante, ganandose la atención de las casas productoras.

Su rostro comenzo a ser mas conocido gracias a que sus padres Edward e Isabella Masen firmaron varios contratos donde su hija era la imagen de juguetes y marcas de ropa para niños.

Renesmee -Nessie para mi- no tuvo una infancia como la mía, ella creció bajo el glamour de los reflectores hollywoodenses. Mi padre trabajaba con ella como su chofer, el la llevaba a todos y cada uno de los llamados en los estudios, a las presentaciones y conferencias de prensa. Yo iba a su casa todos los domingos, para ver a mi padre; el vivía ahí junto con la demás servidumbre. El me presento con aquella niña de ojos tristes que estaba muy pero que muy lejos de mi alcance. Pero ella me sonreía, platicaba y jugaba conmigo.

Sus padres no decían nada sobre nuestra extraña amistad, hasta que ella cumplio los trece años.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no te juntes con la servidumbre - Bella su madre y representante, la saco de la alberca donde estabamos jugando y la alejo de mi.

Desde ese día Renesmee jamas me volvió a hablar como amiga, solo como lo que era yo: el hijo de un sirviente.

Ella era mi única amiga y yo su único amigo y su madre nos separo.

Cada vez que salia una película de ella, yo iba a verla el día de estreno. Cuando visitaba a mi padre ella no me miraba o me hablaba, se comportaba y se veía diferente. Sus padres le llenaban la cabeza de humo diciéndole que ella era mejor que el resto del mundo. Ante mis ojos desapareció la niña de ojos tristes y color chocolate y se convirtió en la Diva de Hollywood, la niña con mas paga en el medio del espectáculo, la Nueva Consentida de América como le llamaban las revistas.

Cuando mi padre enfermo, Edward fue a mi casa a ofrecerme su trabajo. Solo lo acepte por ella, por verla por estar con ella aunque solo fuera como un sirviente.

Renesmee se sorprendió de verme con mi camisa blanca y pantalón negro y la puerta trasera de su auto abierta.

Ella acababa de cumplir los dieciocho y yo los veinte.

No me dijo nada, solo la dirección a donde se dirigía.

Desde entonces también soy algo así como su guardaespaldas y asistente. Voy con ella de compras, con sus amigos, a su trabajo. Se todo de ella, cuando se siente mal, cuando esta triste, cansada, alegre, enojada...

He sido testigo de varios de sus derumbes emocionales donde llora descosoladamente en mi pecho. Al día siguiente actúa como si eso nunca hubiera pasado y me trata con la misma frialdad que siempre.

Le he visto enamorarse de esos patanes que solo quieren salir a su lado en la prensa y a los dos meses la botan como si fuera una basura, cuando ya consiguieron lo que querían: sus 15 minutos de fama.

Cuando cumplió veintiun años, los festejo en Las Vegas con todos sus amigos famosos y salieron unas fotos bastante perturbadoras -hechas con photoshop- donde Renesmee usaba drogas y se besaba con una chica. Eso jamas paso, yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo cuidándola. Para eso me pagaba.

Sus padres que aun manejaban su vida como cuando ella tenia cinco años, me despidieron. Renesmee me volvió a contratar una vez que se deslindo de sus padres, consiguió una nueva representante, y se alejo definitivamente de su familia.

Ahora vive sola en una inmensa mansión, donde solo la acompañan cuatro sirvientes y yo. Así como un ocacional parásito que se hace llamar su novio.

-Por que me traes a casa? Que no escuchaste que me quiero emborrachar? - me grito una vez que estacione el auto frente a la entrada de su casa.

-Si, pero si no se ha dado cuenta señorita Masen, usted es conocida mundialmente. Alguien puede verla, tomarle fotografías y vídeo de usted ebria y venderlas.

-Me importa un rabano tu maldita opinión, Black.

-Y no le importa su reputación con la prensa? Recuerde que fue muy difícil aclarar aquellas fotografías hace dos años.

Su rostro paso de la ira a la tristeza.

-Bien - refunfuño - pero yo no voy a tomar sola. Tu lo harás conmigo.

Cerro la puerta del coche con un golpe y se dirigió a aquella enorme casa con alberca, cancha de tenis, gimnacio, siete habitaciones, cochera para seis autos y un bar.

Cuando la encontre por fin en aquella mansión, estaba tirada en la alfombra beige de su enorme habitación con una botella de vodka en sus manos.

Abrió los ojos cuando le quite la botella. Renesmee iba a protestar cuando vio que le di un trago.

Nessie se levanto y puso musica de rock y comenzo a bailar sola con otra botella, que de quien sabe donde saco. Ni siquiera estaba bailando la ritmo de la musica, solo abrazo la botella de tequila y bailo suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Yo ya no bebí mas que ese trago que le di al vodka; tenia que estar consciente para poder cuidarla.

-Te dije que tu ibas a tomar conmigo - murmuro arrastrando las palabras y sentándose junto a mi, en la alfombra. - Bebe...

La obedecí y se quedo contenta.

Luego de un rato de silencio de su parte, comenzo a sollozar. Me mordí el labio para no llorar con ella.

Sentía un agujero en el estomago por verla sufrir así. Ella no merecia sufrir asi. Esos patanes no merecían sus lagrimas.

Me atreví a pasar mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mi. Ella no me rechazo, me abrazo también.

-Por que...? - susurro. - Por que...?

Estuvo llorando por mas de media hora, pero sin dejar de beber.

-Por que... por que nadie me quiere, Jacob? - murmuro sorbiendo su nariz.

Yo si te quiero, Renesmee. Te amo.

-Que hay de malo en mi?

-Nada, señorita Masen. No hay nada malo en usted - susurre limpiando sus lagrimas con mi mano.

-Entonces... por que todos... me dejan? No amo suficiente? Amo demasiado? Por que todos se van? Por que estoy sola?... No quiero morir sola - un fuerte sollozo salio de nuevo de su boca.

No moriras sola -quise decirle- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre.

Continuo llorando y bebiendo hasta que la botella quedo a la mitad. Me levante y fui al cuarto de baño por pañuelos para limpiar sus lagrimas y su nariz.

-Por que eres tan bueno conmigo, Jacob Black? - murmuro mientras limpiaba su rostro. -Que nos paso? Tu antes eras mi amigo... Por que dejaste de hablarme. Eras mi único amigo y tu me abandonaste.

-Yo...

-Por que no me amas...? Ámame Jacob - cuando menos lo pense Renesmee ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi besando mi cuello.

-Señorita Masen... - trate de quitármela de encima.

La amaba con todo mi corazón, pero no quería que esto sucediera así. No con ella estando tan ebria que ni se acordaría.

-Dejate de estupideces con eso de señorita Masen - estampo sus labios en los míos y no pude evitarlo.

La bese con todo el amor del mundo. Había imaginado tanto ese instante...

-Por favor, quiéreme - suplico.

-Te amo, Renesmee Te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi. No necesitas pedírmelo.

Acerque su rostro al mio y ella me correspondio. Sus labios sabían a tequila, al igual que su suave y avariciosa lengua. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, sus caderas, sus piernas. Las suyas jalaron mi cabello negro acercándome mas a ella. Había fuego y pasión corriendo por todo su cuerpo y el mio. Podía sentir como su tibio sexo rozaba el mio con ímpetu.

Tenia que detenerla y detenerme. No podia aprovecharme de su estado y de su vulnerabilidad. Ella solo quería estar conmigo por que se sentía sola, no por que me amara.

Cualquiera en mi lugar se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, pero yo no. La amaba demasiado como para hacer semejante mostruosidad. Pero sus besos eran mi perdición...

Ella termino el beso antes que yo y recargo la cabeza en mi hombro, escondiendo su rostro -blanco como la nieve- en mi cuello.

Su agitada respiración se fue calmando poco a poco. Hasta que se convirtió en lenta, acompasada y silenciosa.

Se había quedado dormida.

Como pude, me levante con ella aun aferrada a mi como changuito, y la deposite con cuidado en su enorme cama. La cobije y me estuve a su lado el resto de la tarde.

A un lado de su cama deje un contenedor de basura por si se despertaba queriendo devolver el estomago, así como un vaso de agua.

Dormí en uno de los sillones de su habitación. Ella no desperto en toda la noche. Durmió como un tronco.

Antes del amanecer me fui a mi habitación, me duche y me aliste para otro día de trabajo normal. Subí las escaleras al segundo piso con una bebida que quita la resaca en minutos.

Renesmee estaba despertando cuando entre. No esperaba por nada del mundo que ella recordara que me había besado y que yo le había declarado mi amor. Así que actue normal.

-Mi cabeza... - susurro subiendo ambas manos a sus cienes.

-Esto le quitara el dolor, señorita Masen - murmure dándole el vaso alargado de cristal, que contenía la bebida roja y espumosa.

-Que es? - pregunto incorporándose con cuidado.

-No quiere saberlo. Solo bebalo.

Ella obedeció haciendo gestos.

-Sabe horrible - musito, pero continuo bebiendo.

-Pido que le traigan un desayuno ligero?

-No, me duchare primero... Pero... que traigan un bagel y jugo de naranja - ordeno bajando de la cama.

Si, definitivamente ella no recordaba nada. Seguía hablándome con frialdad y no hizo contacto visual, como era su costumbre.

Abatido y aliviado, baje a la cocina. Le dije a la cocinera las ordenes de la jefa y ella subió el desayuno.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza sus besos, sus lagrimas, sus suplicas de amor...

Si tan solo ella me viera de nuevo. Si tan solo pidiera que la amara estando ella sobria...

-El brasileño ese termino con ella, verdad? - pregunto Sue, la ama de llaves.

-Si - respondí con un suspiro.

-Igual que el italiano...

-Si.

-Pobre niña. Y pobre de ti mi niño, viéndola todos los días... Viéndola enamorarse de cualquier galancillo extranjero, y viéndola sufrir cuando ellos la abandonan. Por que no le dices que la amas?

-Ayer se lo dije - susurre viendo la mesa.

No era un secreto entre la servidumbre de Renesmee, que yo estaba enamorado de ella, como un imbécil.

-Y ella que te dijo? - pregunto emocionada.

-Nada.

-Y que te dijo hoy en la mañana?

-No creo que lo recuerde... Estaba bastante ebria ayer.

-Por que no se lo dices...? Tu la amas y yo creo que ella a ti también.

-Me vas a llevar hoy de compras y a comer - murmuro Renesmee en la puerta de la cocina, haciéndonos saltar del susto a mi y a Sue.

-Renesmee!... Es decir... Claro, señorita Masen.

Ella se marcho con ese andar elegante y altanero.

Que había escuchado?

Me desplome sobre la mesa gimiendo y sollosando sin llorar.

Sue solto unas risitas.

-No es gracioso, Sue. Casi me da un infarto!

Media hora mas tarde, Renesmee bajo las escaleras con un vestidito color durazno, bastante simple, a como ella suele vestirse. Pero se veía mas hermosa. No traía tanto maquillaje, ni accesorios. Solo llevaba una bolsa grande color blanco, arracadas y lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y unas zapatillas blancas de piso.

-Asi vas a ir vestido? - pregunto con horror.

-Es... es mi uniforme. Camisa blanca, pantalón negro.

-Hice un desastre en mi habitación, buscando que ponerme en nuestra primera cita y tu te vistes así? - meneo la cabeza desepcionada, mientras yo la miraba como si estuviera retrasado. -No importa, te llevare de compras.

Renesmee me tomo de la mano y se encamino fuera de la casa rumbo al garaje. Subió a su convertible negro y encendió el auto.

-No tengo todo el día Jacob - murmuro esperando a que yo subiera. - Bueno si tengo todo el día, pero ya quiero quitarte esa ropa. Bueno no quitarte la ropa... de ese modo... Bueno si, pero... Solo súbete!

La obedecí con el rostro rojo como tomate, igual al de ella.

-Por cierto... - murmuro tomando la carretera - estas despedido.

-Que? - grite asustado.

-Recuerdas que no me debo juntar con la servidumbre? - enarco una ceja con una mirada traviesa.


	2. Princesita de Porcelana

_**Princesita de Porcelana**_

Desperté en mi cama en la lado izquierdo, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos malditos dieciocho años. Con desagrado quite la mano que reposaba en mi pecho, la cual era perteneciente a mi esposa. La noche anterior habíamos tenido sexo, el cual era cada vez mas escaso y menos satisfactorio. Procurábamos tener intimidad una vez al mes; revisabamos nuestras apretadas ajendas y hacíamos una cita de sexo. Patético, lo se.

Mi matrimonio con Leah ya habia perdido la magia desde hace años, o mas bien nunca hubo tal magia. Solo nos casamos por que nuestras familias lo sugirieron. Desde adolescentes habíamos tenido _encuentros casuales_, nada serio. Su difunto padre, Harry Clearwater era socio de mi padre en el bufete de abogados y... el resto es historia.

Mientras me duchaba, me pregunte que había malo en mi.

Tengo una buena vida. Una casa preciosa con un gran jardín y piscina, trabajo en algo que me gusta, tengo una esposa que aun es muy hermosa, un hijo al que adoro y me tiene muy orgulloso, un lujoso auto y mi ultimo capricho: un Maseratti hecho a mi gusto... Tengo todo en la vida para ser feliz... y no lo soy.

Tal vez es la crisis de los cuarenta, resumí al cerrar las llaves del agua.

-Invite a Renesmee Cullen a comer hoy... después de clases - murmuro mi hijo Seth en el desayuno.

-Eso es genial, cielo -exclamo su madre-. Verdad, cariño? - frente a mi hijo y los demás fingimos que somos un matrimonio feliz.

-Si, claro - murmure sin ponerle mucha atención y continue leyendo el periódico.

Renesmee Cullen es la novia de mi hijo. Tengo entendido que es una niña muy linda y adorable y Seth tiene bastante tiempo parloteando acerca de ella. Hace unas semanas la invito a salir y desde entonces no se separan. Adolecentes. Haber hasta cuando le dura ese capricho, lo mas seguro es que la deje abandonada igual que a sus clases de karate, de bateria, de guitarra. Solo espero que la chica no salga lastimada.

Lleve a Seth al colegio como cada mañana, antes de irme a la oficina.

En el trabajo no habia mucho que hacer, el lunes se habian terminado las negociaciones de compra de una de las compañías que represento. Yo lleve personalmente las negociaciones, las cuales me dejaron muy buenas ganancias.

Pense ir al club un rato para distraerme, tal vez jugar golf... No, incluso eso ya no me llamaba la atención.

Decidí ir por Seth a la escuela, llevarlo a comer y platicar con el, saber que había de nuevo en su vida. Genial, ahora iba a ser de esos padres que quieren vivir a través de sus hijos.

Llegue al colegio unos minutos antes de la hora de salida, aunque algunos estudientes ya habían salido. Los adolescentes jugaban, se reían y platicaban en los jardines que rodeaban al colegio.

Vi con alegría y tristeza que tenian toda una vida por delante. Yo ya iba cuesta abajo.

Escuche muy cerca de mi, una risa alegre, melodiosa y sobre todo contagiosa. Busque con la mirada a la dueña de aquel dulce sonido y encontre un grupo de niñas a dos metros de mi auto. La niña rió de nuevo captando mi entera atención.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello caía por su espalda en espesos risos de un extraño tono castaño cobrizo, su piel era tan blanca, lisa y perfecta que parecía de pocelana. Su delicada faz contrastaba poeticamente con unos labios rojos exquisitamente llenos. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos eran de un delicioso color chocolate y estaban enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras.

Parecia una muñequita.

Cuando creciera, cuando se convierta en mujer... sera toda una belleza. Traera una fila enorme de hombres tras de ella y lo peor es que ella ni se daría cuenta.

Mi mente comenzo a divagar de la peor manera.

Imagine que acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, tocaba sus apetecibles labios con la punta de mis dedos, mis manos se hundían en sus risos para atraer su carita de princesa hacia mi...

En que diablos estaba pensando?

No soy un mostruo! No soy un pedofilo! Me repugnan esas personas que se atraven a tocar a un ser tan indefenso como lo es un niño.

Mis desobedientes ojos la miraron de nuevo y en mi cabeza ella me devolvió el beso, enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello y parándose de puntitas para alcanzar mejor mis labios.

_Deja de pensar en eso, cerdo asqueroso!_

-Renesmee! - gritaron a lo lejos.

Renesmee? Ah si, Renesmee Cullen.

Mire en todas direcciones, supuse que fue Seth quien grito el nombre de su novia. Salí del auto para que mi hijo me viera y no fuera a tomar el autobús escolar. En eso recorde que el había invitado a comer a su chica a nuestra casa, así que no iba a tener oportunidad de hablar con el.

Ya sera otro día.

Vi a Seth correr por el jardín y se acerco al grupo de chicas donde estaba la princesa de porcelana.

-Hola, buenas tardes señoritas -saludo muy cortez a las chicas-. Y hola a ti - le dio un beso en la mejilla a la princesa de porcelana!

Sentí como se me revolvían las entrañas, llenas de celos.

Renesmee Cullen era la muñequita de porcelana?

Me dieron nauseas y los arboles comenzaron a girar a mi alrededor.

Que rayos estaba ocurriendo conmigo?

Tenia celos de mi propio hijo?

Estaba celoso de que el podía tocarla, besarla y abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo el y sin ir a la carcel?

Estaba celoso de su juventud?

Si, si lo estaba.

_Que rayos me ocurre?_

Apreté mis manos en el marco de la puerta del auto, tragándome la bilis.

-Papa? -grito Seth para llamar mi atención- Hola, que haces aquí?

-Vine por ti - respondí luego de un momento.

La muñeca de porcelana me miro sonrojada.

Seth le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió. Ambos se despidieron de su compañía y caminaron en mi dirección tomados de la mano.

_Contrólate__!_

-Papa, ella es Renesmee Cullen -nos presento Seth cuando estuvieron frente a mi-. Renesmee, el es mi padre: Jacob Black.


	3. Día de Compras

**_Día_**_** de Compras**_

Un par de piernas largas y torneadas bajaron de un lujoso automóvil negro, frente a un elegante edificio Neoyorkino.

El la observo bajar del auto y entrar al edificio, desde la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Se sentó en silencio en una oscura esquina... a esperarla.

-Buenas tardes, señora Renesmee - saludo el portero con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Demetri - saludo la blanca chica de risos de cobre.

Tras de ella entro el chófer, cargado con las compras de Renesmee. El ascensor se abrió y de el bajaron la sirvienta de confianza y el mayordomo de la elegante chica, para ayudar al chófer con las compras de su señora.

-Pongan todo frente al espejo - ordeno la chica con una sonrisa, fascinada con sus nuevas compras, cuando estuvieron en el departamento.

Una vez _sola,_ se quito los altos zapatos negros y bajo el cierre de su ajustado vestido rojo. Se desvistió por completo quedando solo en ropa interior, -para deleite del hombre que la veía desde las sombras-. Tomo lo primero que encontró en una de las bolsas y se puso la prenda de inmediato.

El había entrado sin que la servidumbre lo viera o lo escuchara. Entro a la habitación principal y se instalo en un lugar poco iluminado, donde no seria notado. Sabia que la chica que estaba observando saldría de casa durante la mañana y regresaría ya entrada la tarde. El había estado esperándola con mucha panciencia, sabia que esta seria muy bien recompensada. Miro el semi desnudo cuerpo de la chica, cada vez que se cambio de ropa. La vio ir y venir hasta el armario, combinando su nueva ropa con la que ya tenia, poniéndose uno que otro accesorio que haría destacar aun mas su atuendo.

Renesmee había comprado todas aquellas prendas reveladoras pero con clase, solo pensando en su marido, el cual se encontraba de viaje de negocios.

La chica se midió toda esa ropa frente a ese hombre, sin siquiera saberlo. Se puso faldas, blusas, vestidos, pantalones... Se vistió y desvistió una y otra vez mientras el se deleitaba con cada curva, con cada centímetro de su lisa, suave y blanca piel. Había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, ahora el estaba frente a ella. Ya estaba saboreando el momento en que por fin ella fuera suya, nada ni nadie la salvaría de todas las cosas que el le haría esa noche.

Renesmee comenzo a acomodar su nueva ropa tal y como la había enseñado su tía Alice. Por colores, por prendas, por temporadas, por material... Renesmee rió al recordar que desde pequeña, su tía le habia inculcado el sentido de la moda.

Al terminar su tarea, Renesmee saco unas cuantas pendas que ya no usaría y las llevaría a la caridad. Paseo en su delicada ropa interior de encaje, -un regalo de su esposo que compro en La Perla-, alistando su ropa para el día siguiente por la noche, cuando fuera a recoger a su marido al aeropuerto.

-Si te soy honesto, me gusto mas el sexy vestido negro, con la abertura a medio muslo - hablo por fin el hombre saliendo de su escondite.

Renesmee ahogo un grito dando un giro de 180 grados y miro desesperada a la puerta que ella misma había cerrado con llave.

-En verdad me gustaron tus compras... pero me gusta mas lo que traes puesto - murmuro el hombre acercandose a ella, mirando lascivamente su curvilineo y tembloroso cuerpo.

El alto y moreno hombre obsecionado con aquella hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate y labios llenos, se acerco aun mas. Mientras ella lo miraba en shock con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente estática.

-He pensado mucho en ti y en las cosas... _malas_ que te haré - tomo la mano de la paralizada chica y la coloco en su entrepierna endurecida.

-No, por favor... - suplico Renesmee en un suave murmullo.

-Tu quedate quietecita, te va a gustar - le susurro en el oído apartándole el cabello del hombro.

Renesmee soltó unas risitas tontas cuando el hombre rodeo su cintura estrecha y sus dedos largos y fuertes se enterrron en su cadera.

-Eres un gran tonto, me diste el susto de mi vida, Jacob -murmuro la chica desabrochando la camisa del hombre que la besaba-. Los sirvientes... no, no me dijeron nada.

-Ellos no me vieron.

Jacob despojo a su esposa de la ropa interior, una vez que la llevo a la cama. Ella no se quedaba atrás, el hombre ya no traía camisa, ni pantalón.

-Por que no me dijiste que llegarías antes? - pregunto la chica con la respiración agitada.

-Y perderme tu desfile de moda? No, gracias. Es lo único que me gusta cuando vas de compras. Es lo único que hace soportable cuando pago las tarjetas.

Renesmee lo separo de su cuello y lo miro enfadada.

-Es broma, cariño.


	4. Blanca Nessie

**_Blanca Nessie_**

_Erase una vez una hermosa reina llamada Isabella que deseaba ardientemente la llegada de una niña. Un día que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, se pico el dedo con la aguja, y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la nieve acumulada en el antepecho de la ventana. La reina Isabella contempló el contraste de la sangre roja sobre la nieve blanca y suspiro._

_-¡Como quisiera tener una hija que tuviera la piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre!_

_Poco tiempo después, su deseo se hizo realidad al nacerle una hermosa niña con piel blanca, labios rojos y cabello cobrizo a quien dio el nombre de Blanca Nessie._

_Desafortunadamente, la reina Isabella murió cuando la niña era muy pequeña y el padre de Blanca Nessie contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa mujer y cruel que se preocupaba mas de su apariencia física que de hacer buenas acciones._

_La nueva Reina Rosalie poseía un espejo mágico que podía responderle a todas las preguntas que ella le hacia. Pero la única que le interesaba era:_

_-Espejito, espejito, ¿quien es la más hermosa del reino?_

_Invariablemente el espejo le respondía:_

_-¡La más bella eres tu! -La vanidad de la Reina Rosalie vivía satisfecha con la respuesta, hasta que un día, el espejo le respondió algo diferente:_

_-Es verdad que su majestad es muy hermosa; pero ¡Blanca Nessie es la más hermosa del reino!_

_Enfurecida, la envidiosa Reina Rosalie grito:_

_-¿Blanca Nessie más hermosa que yo? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso no lo tolerare!_

_Entonces mando llamar a su más fiel cazador._

_-¡Llévate a Blanca Nessie a lo mas profundo del bosque y mátala Jasper! Tráeme su corazón como prueba de que cumpliste mis ordenes._

_El cazador Jasper inclinó la cabeza en signo de obediencia y fue en busca de Blanca Nessie._

_-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó la joven._

_-A dar un paseo por el bosque su Alteza, -respondió el cazador. _

_El pobre Jasper acongojado, sabia que seria incapaz de ejecutar las ordenes de la Reina Rosalie. Al llegar al medio del bosque, el cazador explico a Blanca Nessie lo que sucedía y le dijo:_

_-¡Corre vete lejos de aquí y escóndete en donde la Reina Rosalie no pueda encontrarte, y no regreses jamas a palacio!_

_Muy asustada Blanca Nessie se fue llorando, el cazador mató a un jabalí y le saco el corazón._

_"La Reina Rosalie creerá que es el corazón de Blanca Nessie" -pensó el cazador Jasper -."Así la princesa y yo viviremos mas tiempo"._

_Blanca Nessie se encontró sola en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Estaba aterrorizada. Creía ver ojos en todas partes y los ruidos que escuchaba le causaban mucho miedo._

_Corrió sin rumbo alguno. Vago durante horas, hasta que finalmente vio en un claro del bosque, una pequeña cabaña._

_-¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto mientras tocaba a la puerta._

_Como nadie respondía, Blanca Nessie la empujó y entró. En medio de la pieza vio una mesa redonda puesta para siete comensales. Sintiéndose segura y al abrigo, subió las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta donde descubrió, una al lado de la otra siete camas pequeñas._

_-Haré una pequeña siesta -se dijo- ¡Estoy tan cansada! _

_Entonces se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida._

_La cabaña pertenecía a los siete enanitos del bosque llamados Carlisle Doc, Emmettin Tontin, Dormilon Seth, Gruñonleah, Estornudalice, Esmefeliz, y Charlietimido. Eran muy pequeños, tenían barbas largas y llevaban sombreros de vivos colores. Esa noche regresaron de una larga jornada de trabajo en la mina de diamantes._

_-¡Miren! ¡Hay alguien durmiendo en nuestras camas! -Carlisle Doc tocó delicadamente el hombro de Blanca Nessie quien despertó sobresaltada._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron los enanitos sorprendidos._

_Blanca Nessie les contó su trágica historia y ellos la escucharon llenos de compasión. _

_-Quédate con nosotros. Aquí estarás segura - sugirio Esmefeliz_

_-¿Sabes preparar tartas de manzana? -preguntó Estornudalice_

_-¡Sí, sí! Puedo preparar cualquier cosa -respondió Blanca Nessie contenta._

_-La tarta de manzana es nuestro postre preferido - musito Dormilon Seth._

_Blanca Nessie se ocupaba de las faenas de la casa mientras ellos trabajaban en la mina de diamantes, y en la noche ella les contaba divertidas historias._

_Sin embargo. Los enanitos se sentían inquietos por la seguridad de Blanca Nessie._

_-No hables con extraños cuando estés sola. Y, sobretodo, ¡no le habrás la puerta a nadie! - le advertían al salir._

_-No se preocupen. Tendré mucho cuidado -les prometía. Los meses pasaron y Blanca Nessie era cada vez más hermosa. Leía, bordaba y cantaba hermosas canciones. Algunas veces soñaba que se casaba con un apuesto príncipe._

_Entretanto la malvada Reina Rosalie convencida de que Blanca Nessie estaba muerta, había cesado de interrogar a su espejo mágico. Pero una mañana decidió consultarlo de nuevo._

_-¿Es verdad que yo soy la más hermosa del reino? -preguntó_

_-No, tu no eres la más hermosa, la más hermosa -respondió el espejo- es Blanca Nessie ella sigue siendo la más hermosa del reino._

_-¡Pero Blanca Nessie esta muerta!_

_-No -contestó el espejo-. Esta viva y habita con los siete enanitos del bosque._

_La Reina Rosalie encolerizada mandó buscar al cazador, pero este se había marchado del palacio. Entonces empezó a pensar como haría para deshacerse ella misma de la joven de una vez por todas._

_Blanca Nessie estaba preparando una tarta cuando una vieja aldeana se acercó a la casita. Era la malvada Reina Rosalie disfrazada de mendiga._

_-Veo que estas preparando una tarta de manzanas -dijo la anciana asomándose por la ventana de la cocina._

_-Si -respondió nerviosamente Blanca Nessie -. Le ruego me disculpe pero no puedo hablar con extraños._

_-Tienes razón! -respondió la Reina Rosalie-. Yo simplemente quisiera regalarte una manzana. Las vendo para vivir y quizás un día quieras comprar. Son deliciosas ya veras._

_La Reina Rosalie corto un trozo de manzana y se lo llevo a la boca._

_-¿Ves hijita? Una manzana no puede hacerte ningún mal. ¡Disfrútala! -Y se alejo lentamente._

_Blanca Nessie no podía alejar sus ojos de la manzana. ¡No solo parecía inofensiva, si no que se veía jugosa e irresistible!_

_"No puede estar envenenada, la anciana comió un trozo", se dijo. _

_La pobre Blanca Nessie se dejo engañar. ¡La malvada reina Rosalie había envenenado la otra mitad de la manzana! Poco después de haber mordido la manzana, Blanca Nessie cayo desmayada y una muerte aparente hizo su efecto de inmediato. Allí encontraron los siete enanos al regresar de la mina._

_-¡Esto sin duda alguna es obra de la Reina Rosalie! -gritaron angustiados mientras intentaban reavivar a Blanca Nessie._

_Pero todo era en vano, la muchacha inmóvil, no daban ninguna señal de vida. Su aliento no empañaba el espejo que los enanitos le ponían cerca de la boca._

_Los siete enanitos lloraban amargamente la muerte de Blanca Nessie y no querían que de ninguna manera separarse de ella. Tal era su belleza que al verla daba la impresión de que estaba dormida. Posiblemente pensaron, era víctima de un hechizo. Entonces decidieron ponerla dentro de una urna de cristal para que todos los animalitos del bosque pudieran despedirse de ella e hicieron turnos para cuidarla._

_Un día un joven Príncipe, llamado Jacob, que pasaba por el bosque oyó hablar de la hermosa princesa que yacía en la urna de cristal._

_"¡Como quisiera verla!" - Pensaba mientras se dirigía a la casa de los siete enanitos._

_Al verla, el príncipe Jacob se enamoro inmediatamente de ella. ¡Era la joven más hermosa que jamas había visto! _

_-¡Por favor déjenme cuidarla! -suplicó a los siete enanitos-. Yo velare su sueño y la protegeré por el resto de mi vida._

_En un comienzo los enanitos se negaron, pero después aceptaron pensando que Blanca Nessie estaría más segura en el castillo._

_Los dias pasaban y el Principe Jacob se enamoraba cada vez mas de Blanca Nessie._

_Un dia en su castillo, el Principe Jacob no resistio y abrio la urna de cristal y deposito un suave beso en los helados labios rojos de Blanca Nessie. _

_Sus mejillas, hasta entonces de un pálido mortal, comenzaron a teñirse de rosa y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Blanca Nessie volvió a la vida, pues el beso de amor que le había dado el príncipe Jacob rompió el hechizo de la malvada reina Rosalie._

_Los enanitos y el Principe Jacob no podían contener su alegría. De inmediato el Principe Jacob se arrodillo al pie de Blanca Nessie._

_-Deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mi esposa- susurro el príncipe conmovido._

_Blanca Nessie que se había enamorado del apuesto príncipe Jacob, le respondió:_

_-Si, seré tu esposa._

_La boda se celebro con una gran fiesta. La malvada Reina Rosalie fue perdonada e invitada. ¡Pero cuando vio la belleza y dulzura de Blanca Nessie, se lleno de tal rabia y envidia, que cayo muerta al instante!_

_Blanca Nessie y el Príncipe vivieron felices en un hermoso castillo, y los siete castillos nunca tuvieron que regresar a trabajar a la mina de diamantes._

-Jacob! Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas a tus hijos que soy una malvada bruja! - grito Rosalie entrando a la sala de la casa que compartían Nessie y Jacob.

Los gemelos del lobo y la híbrida se asustaron al escuchar a su tía vampira.

-La reina malvada! - grito la niña y corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de su padre, mientras este se reía.

-No te preocupes Sara, papa puede con ella. El es el Principe Jacob - murmuro Antony muy seguro.

-Claro que puedo con ella - Jacob cargo también a Antony - No les he contado la vez que le puse una paliza?

Los niños negaron con la cabeza y Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tu abuela Bella estaba a punto de dar a luz a su mama Nessie. Su abuelita estaba inconciente por que mami le había quebrado la columna...

-Jacob -intervino Nessie llegando desde la cocina, donde estaba preparando la cena-. Una cosa es que les cuentes cuentos de hadas a los niños y otra que les platiques mi llegada al mundo.

Nessie tomo a Sara en brazos.

-Eres una princesa, mami?

-No, tu lo eres - respondió Nessie, besando la blanca y cálida mejilla de su hija. - Tu eres una princesa de uno de los cuentos que te cuenta papi. Es mas, eres incluso mas hermosa que ellas.


	5. Despedida de Soltero

**_Despedida de Soltero_**

-Vamos Jacob. En tres días, te ataras la soga al cuello. Te pondrán el grillete. Seras hombre muerto...

-Oye, oye... Que te pasa? -Jacob interrumpió a Embry-. No veo el día en que Renesmee diga: _Si, acepto_, en el altar. Así que no seré todo lo que acabas de decir.

-Pero es deber del padrino -Embry se señalo-, hacerte una despedida de soltero, con todos tus amigos, con unas chicas lindas bailando muy sensuales, casi sin ropita - el chico comenzo a hacer gestos con el rostro y las manos como si su cara estuviera en medio de unos grandes senos.

-No, gracias. Yo paso - murmuro Jacob antes de marcharse a su oficina.

Embry, como _buen _padrino y amigo, ignoro al Jacob y comenzo a hacer planes para la dichosa Despedida de Soltero.

-Emmett?

-Si?

-Hola soy Embry Call.

-Hola!

-Hola, como estas?

-Bien. Bueno ni tanto. Tengo que soportar a las neuróticas de Alice y Rosalie. Y que decir de Renesmee.

-Si, me imagino. Oye, te llamo para invitarte mañana en la noche a la despedida de soltero sorpresa para Jake.

-Sorpresa? El no quiere despedida, verdad?

-Exacto.

-Me apunto. En donde sera?

-En el Pussycats.

Emmett primo de la prometida de Jacob, solto una carcajada.

-Antes de casarme con Rosalie, era cliente frecuente. Seguro que ahí nos trataran bien.

-Excelente. Nos vemos ahí mañana a las ocho -murmuro Embry emocionado-. Dile a Jasper también, a Edward no.

-No te preocupes, hombre. Nos vemos.

Embry llamo a Quil a su oficina y le contó los planes de la noche siguiente. Este se encargo de llamar a Sam, Paul, Jared y a Seth.

Pronto, todo hombre el despacho de arquitectura, sabia de la despedida de soltero de Jacob Black, excepto el.

También estaban invitados los primos de Renesmee: Garrett y Eleazar, que estaban en la ciudad con sus novias, habían ido desde Alaska solo para la boda de su pequeña prima.

Al día siguiente Jacob llego a la oficina con una gran sonrisa, Renesmee había ido a su casa muy temprano por la mañana, le dejo el desayuno así como una una notita de amor, junto a la comida que ella misma preparo.

-Ya que no quieres una despedida de soltero -murmuro Embry entrando a la oficina de Jake, como si fuera la suya. Con la corbata aflojada y los puños remangados, igual que Jacob-, al menos ven a cenar con nosotros. Irán: Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil y tu cuñado Paul. Solo nosotros los hombres. Solo es una cena. Vamos.

Jacob torció el gesto.

-De acuerdo. Donde cenaremos?

-El el Jack's - respondió Embry de inmediato.

Ese restaurante estaba justo enfrente del Pussycats.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Renesmee que esta noche llegare un poco mas tarde a su casa.

-Ves lo que digo? Todavia ni te casas y ya te traen checadito. _Cushpaw!_ - En la cabeza de Embry eso sonaba como un látigo.

Jacob lo vio con enfado.

.

Embry manejaba el auto, Jacob iba de copiloto. Habían dejado el Mercedez de Jacob en su casa.

-Por que no te estacionaste fuera del restaurante? - pregunto Jacob con inocencia.

-Por que ahí no es donde cenaremos - respondió su amigo, dando vuelta en herradura para poder entrar al estacionamiento del Pussycats.

-No, no, no. Embry, te dije que no quería despedida de soltero!

-Relájate. Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Jacob! - grito Emmett abriendo la puerta del aludido y lo saco del auto.

-Que haces aquí, Emmett? - pregunto con apatía.

-Como que...? Pues celebrar que te vas a casar! No te preocupes, no le diré a mi pequeña prima. Entremos, ya tengo una mesa.

Emmett paso el brazo por los hombros de aquel atormentado hombre y se dirigieron al interior del local, que tenia luces de neón rosas en su anuncio, así como una gatita negra con ojos seductores.

Tal y como había dicho Emmett, ya tenían una mesa, justo en frente a la pista principal. En ella se encontraban Jasper, Sam, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, Eleazar y Garrett. En las mesas aledañas estaban los compañeros de trabajo de Jacob.

Todos felicitaron a Jacob y lo sentaron junto con ellos, pronto las chicas del lugar comenzaron a acercarse al gran grupo de caballeros. El _festejado_ se alejaba de ellas como si tuvieran lepra. Tal vez eran chicas buenas, que habían tenido algunos problemas y que solo en ese lugar habían conseguido trabajo, o tal vez se estaban pagando los estudios, pero aun así Jacob les tenia un poco de asquito.

Todos disfrutaban de aquel lugar y de las chicas semi-desnudas que bailaban en la pista o en sus regazos. Les colocaban los billetes en las diminutas ropas y ellas bailaban.

Jacob extrañaba a Renesmee. Deseaba que aquello terminara ya para correr a su lado. Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos en Brasil, donde se irían de luna de miel. Jacob se alejo de la mesa, camino entre las bailarinas y se sentó en un cómodo sillón alejado de su propia fiesta. Imagino a su prometida bronceándose en un diminuto bikini, bajo el sol amazonico. Sus rizos de cobre oscurecidos por el agua de mar...

-Hola guapo. Por que tan solo? Te importa si me siento? - pregunto una sensual _rubia_ de _ojos azules_, disfrazada de gatita sexy.

Se sentó en el regazo de Jacob y no la pudo detener.

-No... espera.

La chica enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro de Jacob.

-Como te llamas, guapo? - murmuro con voz sugerente.

-Yo... estee... - en vano trato de desviar la mirada del escote de la rubia.

-Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto la chica acariciando sus senos con la punta de sus dedos.

Jacob desvió la mirada de inmediato.

-Quieres que baile para ti?

La chica se levanto y comenzo a mover sus caderas muy lentamente.

-Mira... _gatita,_ no quiero ser grosero, pero... por que no te vas con otro cliente? - murmuro Jacob con tono despectivo.

-Y si no quiero? Puedes tocar - tomo la mano de Jacob y la puso en su trasero.

El chico paso saliva con dificultad.

La chica siguió bailando frente a el, de manera sensual al ritmo de la música. Poco a poco Jacob quedo hipnotizado con el sexy movimiento de caderas de la _bailarina exótica_. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la respiración de Jacob se agito.

La _gatita_ se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas y Jacob sonrió como idiota, fascinado con aquella _rubia_ de largos cabellos. Ella continuo con su baile sobre el, insitandolo a otra cosa.

-Hay cabinas atrás... Por si quieres que tengamos mas... privacidad - la chica sonrió de manera picara.

-Muéstrame - susurro a un centímetro de sus labios carnosos.

La_ rubia gatita_ lo tomo de la mano y lo guió por el lugar, pasando enfrente de sus amigos y colegas. Embry y Emmett aullaron y aplaudieron, mientras Jasper tenia a una chica en su regazo hablándole al oido.

Jacob no parecía reaccionar, estaba hechizado por aquella ardiente rubia, que lo estaba desvistiendo sobre un suave colchón cubierto con una sabana de terciopelo negro. Las paredes de ese pequeño cuarto estaban tapizadas de terciopelo rojo e ilumidado con foquitos del mismo color.

-Estas en tu despedida?

-Aja - murmuro Jake con la respiración agitada, dejándose acariciar por la gatita.

-Que bien - la chica mordió su lóbulo.

-Tu crees?

-Por supuesto. Me gusta ser el _sucio secreto_ de los novios. Algo que ellos niegan, pero que nunca olvidan.

Ambos terminaron por desvestirse el uno al otro. La chica se subió sobre el novio y lo "galopo" con frenesí. Jacob no podía dejar de ver a esa _rubia_, con oregitas afelpadas negras. No podía creer estuviera teniendo sexo con ella.

-Oh, gatita - murmuro apretando sus fuertes manos en las caderas desnudas de la chica, mostrandole como quería que se moviera para el.

La chica gimió para placer de Jacob.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob llego a casa de su prometida con aspecto culpable.

-Nessie... podemos hablar? - murmuro Jacob en el momento en que la vio.

-Hola, amor! Si. Que ocurre?

-Nessie... yo... anoche... - se la llevo a un lugar mas privado.

-Si?

-Me quede con esto - le regreso las orejitas negras afelpadas.


	6. Miedo a la Noche

**_"Miedo a la Noche"_**

Renesmee se va a la cama con su habitual pijama: un diminuto boxer de algodón color rosa y una blusa blanca sin mangas. Las noches son calurosas y no soporta traer mas ropa.

Aun no puede dormirse. No _debe_ quedarse dormida.

Baja a la cocina y se sirve una bebida refrescante que ha traído a casa por la mañana. Va a la biblioteca y enciende su computadora, no hay nada nuevo acerca de que comentar de sus contactos, excepto que algunas de sus amigas aun siguen despiertas, haciendo tiempo igual que ella.

A ninguna les gusta dormir solas, todas le tienen miedo a la noche. Dormir solas es lo que mas les _aterra_. Todas saben por que estan en linea, pero ninguna lo dice; no quieren quedar como unas cobardes.

_Solo son unas horas, Nessie_ - se dice a si misma, una vez que apaga la computadora. Enciende la televisión de la sala y no hay nada interesante, solo los estúpidos infomerciales que venden solo mentiras.

Sube muy despacio las escaleras, viendo las fotografías que cuelgan de la pared. Son de su familia. Sus padres, sus tios, sus primos...

Con un suspiro ve la enorme y vacía cama, es una invitación irresistible, pero sabe lo que sucedera en unas horas...

El vendrá.

El vendrá como cada noche a poseerla se manera salvaje, como el animal que es. El vendrá a altas horas de la noche a hacerla suya como cada noche, los últimos diez años.

Renesmee se mira en el espejo y ve como se derramaba una lagrima tan brillante como un diamante. Cepilla nerviosamente su largo cabello y se dirige a la gran cama con dorcel. Apaga la lamparita que reposa sobre su mesa de noche y suspira derrotada.

_El vendra pronto, lo presiento_ - se dice a si misma temblando.

La chica trata de relajarse, respirando con regularidad. Lo logra.

Comienza a pensar en el día siguiente: correr por el bosque sientiendo la lluvia fresca cobre su piel acalorada...

Siguió pensando en lo pacifico que era el bosque y como se ilumina con el sol de verano. Como se filtran los rayos de sol entre las ramas iluminando una que otra florecilla que crece entre las altas yerbas.

Un ruido la saca de su tranquila mente. Un ruido en la planta baja.

Es el.

Trata de controlar de nuevo su respiración, para que el crea que esta dormida.

Claramente escucha como se cierra la puerta de la entrada, como sus pisadas hacen que cruja la madera del vestíbulo, cada escalón de la escalera...

_El esta aquí._

El rechinido de la puerta de la habitación, le avisa que ya la encontró. Que ya llego para hacerle lo mismo, que le ha hecho cada noche...

Renesmee siente como el mullido colchón se hunde a su izquierda y su corazón comienza a latir tan rápido como si se quisiera salir de su pecho.

Una mano grande y rugosa acaricia su rostro con delicadeza, va bajando por su cuello, sus senos, su cintura hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

El monstruo gruñe bajito y le pasa la lengua por sus labios sellados.

Toma sus débiles muñecas entre sus manos y las sube sobre su cabeza, Renesmee no hace nada mas que controlar su respiración. El ama el olor de la chica, así que pasa su nariz desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, es el mismo camino que habían recorrido sus manos unos segundos antes. Vuelve a subir el rostro hasta su oído.

-Se que estas despierta - le susurra antes de meterle la lengua en su oído y el dedo en su sexo.

Renesmee respira agitadamente, ya no puede seguir con la farsa. El monstruo desgarra las diminutas prendas que cubrían a la chica y comienza a morder la palida piel expuesta.

El la desea, ha querido pensar en ella y en ese momento toda la tarde, pero si lo hace los demás lo descubrirán.

-Te extrañe... Me extrañaste? - le pregunta con voz contenida, mientras se deshace de su propia ropa.

La chica no contesta, solo siente las caricias mal sanas de aquel hombre mitad animal, que esta apunto de poseerla de manera salvaje. No quiere mirarlo a los ojos, ni contestar a sus caricias. Sabe que si lo hace las cosas iran peor.

Un rayo ilumina fugazmente la habitación, prediciendo la tormenta. En ese mismo instante el gruñe, al entrar al suave cuerpo que le pertenece a la chica.

Renesmee pellizca las sabanas y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que sangra. El monstruo huele la sangre y la limpia con una lamida.

-Renesmee - el susurra, haciendo que la chica se estremezca de odio... y placer.

.

.

.

Ella trata de contenerse, no solo le tiene miedo a la noche por el hombre que la esta poseyendo, sino por el monstruo que vive en ella también.

Lo ha estado esperando toda la tarde desde que el partió. Acomodo toda la casa, se ducho, bajo a la cocina a beber la sangre del ciervo que ella misma dreno por la mañana, fue a la biblioteca y vio que todas sus amigas estaban esperando a sus improntas que correteaban por los bosques para protegerlas... Incluso había llorado por su ausencia, había tratado de controlar su tristeza diciendose a si misma: "El vendra pronto, lo pensiento". Renesmee lo necesita tanto como el aire para respirar. Cuando lo escucho llegar el corazón latió desesperado y su garganta ardió, como las llamas del infierno.

"El esta aquí" su cuerpo entero lo sintió a su lado.

Recibió con placer las caricias que el hombre le proporciono, como cada noche.

-Te extrañe -le dijo aquel lobo que la protegía de cualquier peligro, desde que ella había nacido-. Me extrañaste?

El sabe bien que no tiene por que preguntale aquello, es obvio y ella se lo demuestra cada noche.

Cuando el la posee no lo ve de esa manera, sino que lo ve como la mas grande demostración de amor y adoración que siente por ella. El siempre es gentil con su cuerpo frágil y femenino pero su mitad animal lo domina por completo.

-Renesmee - ella lo escucho decir su nombre. No quiere responderle, pero aun así lo hace.

-Jacob.

El simple hecho de mencionar su nombre en voz alta, desata a la bestia que vive en ella. Su mitad vampirica resurge, ha estado dormida durante el día y sale a relucir por la noche para alimentar su apetito, con su victima predilecta.

Renesmee esta asustada por sus pensamientos, no puede esperar a que la sangre del lobo sobre ella, llene su boca y sacie su sed.

Renesmee pego sus labios al cuello de su lobo, como si solo fuera a besarlo, pero otra era su intencion.

Beber su sangre. La sangre de Jacob era como su droga. La necesitaba, la deseaba.

.

.

Por la mañana Renesmee despertó y contó las horas que faltaban para que llegara la noche.

Tenia que prepararse de nuevo para sufrir de nueva cuenta aquel calvario. Aquel extraño miedo a la noche, al monstruo y la bestia que vienen por ella como cada noche...

* * *

_Espero que le hayan entendido, en la otra pagina donde publico solo una lectora le entendió :/_


	7. Las Mil y Una Noches de Amor

**Una y mil noche de amor**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia a **Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

La garganta de Nessie se cerró cuando vio que el auto cruzaba las rejas de su casa. El Príncipe Jacob ibn Saud al Azarin Black llegaba. Se alejó de la ventana.

-¿Por qué te paras allí? -preguntó su hermana de quince años-. No podrás verlo.

-Creo que puedo esperar -replicó Nessie, tensa y temblorosa. Rosalie estaba acompañada de Alice, de doce años, y de Esme, de cuatro, quien no sabía de qué se trataba tanto alboroto. Las tres trataron de ver lo que ocurría desde la ventana. Nessie inhaló hondo y con lentitud. Lo que emocionaba tanto a sus hermanas era un purgatorio para ella. ¿Era eso real?, se preguntó, tensa. Vivía en Inglaterra, en el dos mil doce, la era de la liberación femenina. ¿Cómo podía estar comprometida por convenio con un desconocido? Sin embargo, lo estaba.

-El auto se detiene... tiene una banderita en el cofre. Deben ser los colores de la familia real de Dharein -comentó Rosalie-. El chofer está saliendo... abre la puerta trasera... puedo ver la pierna de un pantalón...

-Por el amor del cielo, calla -suplicó Nessie con un sollozo. Rosalie la vio hundirse en una silla y ocultar el rostro con las manos.

-No usa tocado -se quejó Alice.

-Cállate -ordenó Rosalie-. Nessie se siente mal.

-No puedes enfermarte ahora -Alice miró a su hermana mayor con horror-. Papá se pondrá furioso y mamá ya está en órbita como están las cosas.

-¡Nessie! -exclamó Rosalie-. ¡Jacob es guapísimo! No bromeo.

-El príncipe Jacob -corrigió Alice-. No puedes tener tanta confianza, al próximo Jeque.

-Por favor, va a ser nuestro cuñado -protestó Rosalie, sin pensar. Nessie saltó. La cabeza le dolía. La mañana fue muy lenta. Nadie habló durante la comida. Nessie no comió y su padre tampoco. Este no pudo soportar la mirada acusatoria de su hija y por fin se refugió en la biblioteca.

-De veras está guapo -Rosalie tomó a su hermana del hombro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puede comprarse una esposa en casa?- Nessie siguió llorando y se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo.

-¡Váyanse! -Rosalie miró con enojo a Alice y Esme-. Y no se atrevan a decirle a mamá que Nessie está llorando.

-¿De qué tanto llora? -Esme frunció el ceño-. Va a ser una princesa. Yo no lloraría, estaría feliz.

-Es una lástima que no hayas sido la mayor, ¿verdad? - Rosalie abrió la puerta. La cerró con violencia. Avergonzada por su desahogo, Nessie apartó sus rizos cobrizos de la cara y se limpió los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando -confió-. Pensé que no se presentaría.

-Papá dijo que sí lo haría puesto que es una cuestión de honor- Rosalie parecía distante-. ¿No te es extraño recordar cómo nos reíamos cuando papá contaba una y otra vez la historia de la ocasión en que salvó la vida del rey Wlliam (Billy) al detener una bala? Creo que la oímos miles de veces -exageró-. Y yo solía reír diciendo cosas horribles acerca de que serías la esposa número dos... ¡era una broma de familia!

Bueno, pues ya no era una broma, concedió Nessie con tristeza. Treinta años atrás, Edward Cullen era un joven diplomático que trabajaba en una embajada en los estados del Golfo. En los años que pasó en Medio Oriente, pasaba sus vacaciones explorando los países vecinos. En uno de esos viajes, se aventuró por la tierra de Dharein, en el sur de Arabia, en donde todavía había muchas tribus guerreras poco civilizadas. Su padre enfermó y pidió ayuda a un campamento nómada regido por el príncipe Charlie, hermano del soberano Billy, el rey Reija.

Temiendo por la condición del inglés, Charlie lo llevó al palacio en Jumani en donde recibió atención médica adecuada. Edward recuperó la salud y antes de marcharse, fue invitado a participar en una partida de caza con la familia real.

En el desierto, alguien intentó asesinar a su real anfitrión. Los detalles de ese episodio eran vagos pues el padre de Nessie tendía a adornar la historia, año con año. La versión más común era que, al ver brillar un rifle a la luz del sol, Edward se lanzó, frente al rey y lo hizo caer al suelo, sufriendo una ligera herida en la cabeza. Lleno de gratitud, el rey Billy declaró en ese instante que su primer hijo se casaría con la primera hija de Edward Cullen. En ese punto del relato, Edward reía diciendo que ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero que era un gran honor, sobre todo porque era inglés y no árabe.

La historia sirvió para entretener a los invitados de la familia. Edward no volvió a ver al Rey Billy. Se retiró del servicio diplomático tan pronto como su tío murió y le heredó una propiedad en Worcester. Sin embargo, doce años atrás, se divirtió cuando se enteró del casamiento dé Jacob con la hija del príncipe Harry, Leah. Recibieron la noticia de un amigo diplomático. Desde entonces, la familia bromeaba con Nessie y, recordándole que el Corán permite a los practicantes del Islam cuatro esposas. Pero en realidad, nadie creyó que Nessie se casaría con un príncipe árabe.

Sólo cuando Edward tuvo problemas financieros, pensó volver a ver al rey Billy. Como este iría a Londres, Edward hizo una cita con él, diciendo que le pediría un préstamo y que todo marcharía sobre ruedas.

Llegó a tiempo a la embajada de Dharein. Estaba muy optimista. Como hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no hablaba árabe, el rey se comunicó con él gracias a un intérprete. Edward enseñó con mucho orgullo las fotografías de sus cuatro hijas e hijo menor. Su anfitrión le informó que Jacob era viudo hacía cuatro años. Leah murió al caer de una escalera a la edad de veintiséis años.

-Claro que le ofrecí mi pésame... nunca se me ocurrió que el viejo cumpliera una promesa hecha treinta y cinco años antes. Pero no fue fácil mencionar el préstamo -confesó Edward-. Casi desfallezco cuando me dijo que estaba muy avergonzado por no haber cumplido su palabra. No perdí tiempo en asegurarle que no estaba ofendido, pero seguía molesto, así que ya no hablé más del tema. Aun cuando me hizo preguntas sobre Nessie, no supe lo que el rey tenía en mente.

Nessie escuchó, pasmada al igual que su madre, mientras su padre llegaba al punto culminante del relato.

-Me dijo que lo que más quería, era ver a Jacob casado de nuevo. Me estrechó la mano y el intérprete dijo "Es un trato" y yo dije "¿Cuál es el trato?" "Mi hijo se casará con su hija", contestó. ¡Que dé petrificado! -el padre se enjugó la frente sudorosa-. Empezó hablar del precio de la novia y las cosas salieron de mi control... aunque creo que nunca lo estuvieron, pues es un viejo ladino. Pero no veo qué pueda ganar él con esto. Creo que toma muy en serio su honor.

Nessie volvió al presente y rió sin humor.

-¡Fui vendida! ¿Por qué pensé que la trata de blancas era cosa del pasado? Me sorprende que papá no haya pedido mi peso en oro

-Nessie, no digas cosas horribles -reprochó Rosalie.

Era algo horrible, se amargó Nessie. ¿Por qué no pudo darle un préstamo el rey a su padre? ¿Por qué impuso condiciones? Pero sabía que su padre no estaba en posición de poder pagar un préstamo.

-Papá dijo que no estabas presionada y que sólo tú podías tomar la decisión. Lo sé porque escuché por la puerta de la biblioteca. No dijo que tenías que casarte con Jacob -añadió Rosalie.

Pero Nessie sabía que su padre estaba desesperado. Edward Cullen amaba las buenas cosas de la vida y vivió siempre por encima de sus ingresos. Lady Bright fue una propiedad próspera cuando la heredó pero la tierra nunca pudo proveer lo necesario para una familia tan grande y llena de compromisos sociales. Los años de extravagancia se acumularon cuando el banco amenazó con poner la propiedad en venta para cubrir varias hipotecas sin pagar.

El rey Billy sorprendió al padre desesperado al ofrecerle mucho dinero en efectivo que pagaría las deudas y aseguraría el bienestar de la familia hasta la próxima generación. Nessie sabía que su padre no dudó en aceptar una vez que se mencionó la cifra, la solución milagrosa a todos sus problemas. Después de una hora de haber vuelto a casa, cambió su actitud de congoja por una de optimismo y decisión.

-No me sorprende que te hayas quedado sin habla, Nessie -comentó él, entonces-. Un príncipe... lo que es más, un príncipe que algún día será rey.

-Mi Nessie, una princesa -susurró la madre, extasiada. Isabella Swan no bajaba de su nube desde entonces. Nessie sintió que no tenía escapatoria. ¿Cómo podía sentenciar a su familia a la pobreza? Su madre amaba el dinero tanto como su padre. ¿Y qué pasaría con sus hermanas y con su pequeño hermanito, Carlisle? ¿Podía negarles una vida segura y cómoda, que ella misma disfrutó, cuando podía asegurar su felicidad material?

¿Y por qué había de negarse a ayudar a su familia? Quizá en el futuro tendría la oportunidad de tener un matrimonio feliz. ¿Por qué no habría de casarse con Jacob y hacer feliz a todo el mundo? El hombre a quien ella amaba no la amaba como Nessie quería. Alec Vulturi la quería como a una hermana. Como los padres de Alec eran vecinos de la familia. Alec y Nessie se conocían desde niños. Y ese era el problema. Alec se consideraba como el hermano mayor que Nessie nunca tuvo.

La adolescencia de Renesmee fue algo difícil, y siempre pidió ayuda y consuelo a Alec. A los ojos de su madre, ella siempre fue el patito feo que tardó en desarrollarse. Además, era tímida en una familia en donde se admiraba la actitud extrovertida y la sociabilidad. Nessie fue siempre muy estudiosa y Alec, que ya estudiaba medicina, la apoyó en sus aspiraciones de convertirse en bibliotecaria.

Amar a Alec fue tan fácil. Si Nessie tenía un problema, siempre la escuchaba y la chica asumió desde adolescente que algún día se casarían. Cuando su cuerpo de niña desapareció y se convirtió en una mujer joven delgada, de cabello castaño cobrizo y rasgos hermosos, Renesmee esperó con timidez a que Alec la notara y que tuviera un interés amoroso en ella. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Hacía un año, cuando Nessie cumplió diecinueve años, durante su fiesta tuvo que aceptar que sus sueños sólo eran eso: sueños. Alec le presentó su novia a quien llamó su "pequeña hermana honoraria". Mostraba afecto y amistad por ella, pero nada más y Nessie dejó de vivir en la fantasía.

De regreso a la universidad, empezó a salir con chicos pero estos siempre la rechazaban, llamándola frígida y anormal. Los esfuerzos de Nessie por olvidar a Alec no la llevaron a ninguna parte. Estaba convencida de que siempre lo amaría.

Como no se casaría con Alec, ¿acaso importaba quién fuera su esposo? Fue por eso que aceptó casarse con Jacob y resolver los problemas económicos de la familia. Una vez que Nessie estuvo de acuerdo, su familia fingió olvidar el soborno financiero y actuó como si Renesmee hubiera sido elegida por algún honor especial.

Por desgracia, era difícil acatar la decisión tomada al enfrentar la realidad. La realidad era la llegada de ese auto y el saber que abajo se hallaba un hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, sin importar cómo fuera, ni cómo se comportara. Ella dio su palabra y no se retractaría.

-¡Todavía no estás vestida! -se lamentó Bella, al verla en la habitación-. No puedes dejar que Jacob te vea así...

-¿Así, como me veo siempre? -replicó Nessie con sequedad - Bueno, será mejor que vea cómo soy en la vida diaria.

-No te pongas difícil, linda -suplicó Bella, muy elegante con sus perlas y vestido de seda-. ¡Debes cambiarte!

-¿En dónde está?

-En la biblioteca con tu padre. Hablamos de los preparativos la boda. En Saint Augustine, por supuesto, pero al parecer tendrá q haber una segunda ceremonia al llegar a Dharein. Tuvimos una charla muy interesante -confesó con una sonrisa casi infantil-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Jacob no vio el rostro de su primera esposa sino hasta de pues de la boda? Es así como lo hacen por allá.

Nessie se estremeció. Ni siquiera conocía a Jacob y su madre y aseguraba la realización de la boda. Además, Bella se comportaba como si todo fuera muy normal.

-¡Es una barbaridad! -protestó la chica.

-Vamos, linda -reprobó Isabella-. Por lo menos ha roto con la tradición y ha venido a conocerte en persona. Lo que a nosotros nos parece extraño, es muy normal para él.

-¿Crees que es normal para un hombre de treinta y dos años que deje que su padre le escoja por esposa a una extranjera desconocida -exclamó Nessie-. ¿Crees que me hace un favor al venir aquí?

-Es un príncipe, Renesmee.

-No me importa.

-Los padres con frecuencia saben qué es lo mejor para sus hijos. -Nessie empezaba a alzar la voz-. Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre, el divorcio entre los matrimonios arreglados es muy bajo.

Renesmee fue conducida a su dormitorio en donde la esperaba un vestido rosa. Tendría el aspecto de una niña que va a su primera fiesta. Lo que sentaba bien a Isabella, que medía uno setenta, no era tan halagador para Nessie, quien medía uno cincuenta y cinco.

-No puedo salir con esto. . . -sintió pánico-. ¡No puedo!

-Claro que estás nerviosa, es natural -la calmó Bella-. Jacob se quedará unos días y se te pasarán esas tonterías. De veras no pareces apreciar lo afortunada que eres.

-¿Afortunada?- Jadeó Nessie.

-Cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar -se irritó su madre-. Me casé a los dieciocho años y tuve mi primer hijo a los diecinueve. Créeme que he sido más feliz que estudiando libros aburridos como tú. Cuando tengas tu primer hijo, lo entenderás.

-¿Un hijo? -Nessie palideció.

-Te gustan los niños y parece que él no tiene. Quizá Leah no pudo dárselos. El padre de Jacob querrá tener un heredero para el trono. ¡Piensa en lo orgullosa que te sentirás entonces!

Niños... intimidad… Nessie sentía náusea. No le atraía la idea de ser usada para crear hijos en Dharein.

-Tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismo, es encantador y guapísimo. Al verlo, se sabe que es un príncipe. Tiene modales exquisitos y habla muy bien el inglés a pesar de no haber sido educado aquí como su hermano Sam. No es muy comunicativo, pero... -el entusiasmo de su madre mareaba a Nessie-. Te recogeré el cabello. Tiene unos ojos negros muy hermosos.

¿Qué le importaba el color de sus ojos a Nessie? Su madre estaba enamorada de la posición de su futuro yerno y aunque hubiera sido una rana, le habría encontrado cualidades.

-Me siento tan feliz por ti, tan orgullosa -sonrió Bella-. ¡Y todo es tan romántico! -se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelo.

-¡Renesmee! -llamó el padre desde abajo-. ¿En dónde estás?

La chica se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Su padre la tomó del brazo con impaciencia. Una vez que los hubiera presentado, podría fingir que se trataba de un cortejo normal y ordinario.

-¡Vamos, vamos! -tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó a la biblioteca. Allí, la empujó un poco-. Renesmee -anunció con gran alegría antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Lo primero que Nessie notó en el hombre alto, moreno y de actitud serena, fueron sus ojos... eran oscuros y brillantes y se clavaron en ella como dos flechas.

Nessie no podía moverse. Esperó que el silencio se rompiera. Incapaz de soportar la evaluación dura y penetrante, fijó la vista en jarrón que estaba detrás de Jacob.

-No es posible que seas tan tímida -el acento era sedoso, pero Nessie se percató de que estaba algo tenso-. Acércate.

Nerviosa, Renesmee se acercó. Cuanto más lo hacía, más alto parecía él. Tenía que medir más de uno ochenta.

-Ahora suéltate el cabello.

-¿Mi... cabello? -parpadeó, perpleja.

-Si deseas ser mi esposa, debes aprender que mis instrucciones no se cuestionan -prosiguió-. Cuando imparto órdenes, mi esposa obedece.

Nessie quedó petrificada. La fría y absoluta convicción no era mera arrogancia. Se sobresaltó cuando él le quitó los pasadores. Incrédula cerró los ojos. Era un loco y no se discutía con los locos. Estaba cerca, que podía apreciar su loción y su olor a hombre limpio, varonil. En otras palabras, estaba diez veces más cerca de lo que Nessie quería. Su cabello cobrizo cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Eres muy obediente -el comentario fue abrasivo.

Nessie lo miró, aprensiva. Alguna parte de su femineidad quedó fascinada al contemplarlo. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y un gran atractivo. Aun Nessie lo habría vuelto a mirar de estar caminando por la calle. Los altos pómulos intensificaban un aire de aristocracia en los rasgos del hombre. Sus ojos eran de color negro y era muy guapo. Era un hombre que hacía perder el aliento. Pero a pesar de su imagen de elegancia, Renesmee captó un aura animal instintiva. Parecía una hermosa y letal pantera. Estaba tan quieto, que la ponía nerviosa. Nessie retrocedió un paso.

-En las circunstancias, tu timidez me parece excesiva -los negros ojos no dejaron de observarla ni un momento-. Aprecio la sinceridad por sobre todas las virtudes. Sería prudente que te comportaras con naturalidad.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Eres muy joven -prosiguió-. ¿Has reflexionado en cómo será tu vida como mi esposa?

Cualquiera con un centavo de inteligencia huiría al meditar sobre ello, pensó Nessie. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Rosalie le recordó que fue ella quien lo decidió así. Sus labios temblaron.

-Claro que lo he pensado.

-Quizá sepas que, como manejo las inversiones de mi país, tengo que viajar al extranjero; tú, como mi esposa, te quedarás en Dharein. No me acompañarás -subrayó-. Allí, sólo te mezclarás con mujeres. No podrás conducir un auto. Tampoco podrás salir del palacio sola ni sin velo. Desde el momento en que te conviertas en mi esposa, ningún otro hombre te mirará si yo lo deseo así. En casa, comeremos separados. Quizá hayas oído decir que algunos miembros de mi familia son menos exigentes, pero yo observo las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Deseo que estés enterada de ello.

Describía una existencia más allá de la imaginación de Nessie. Purdah, la segregación de los sexos y la reclusión de las mujeres. Nessie sólo pudo asentir.

-No creo que estés acostumbrada a muchas restricciones -exhaló-. Entiendo que tus padres reciben visitas con frecuencia.

-Yo no asisto a las reuniones -Renesmee recordó que, cuando niña, solía ocultarse para no tener que recitar poesía.

-Cuando yo reciba invitados, no tendrás otra alternativa que aparecer -levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso recibes a mujeres solas? -preguntó. Nessie lo vio fruncir el ceño-. Acabas de decir que nunca más volveré a ver a un hombre. No creo que seré una buena anfitriona -añadió.

-Es posible que haya exagerado un poco en ese aspecto -concedió-. Pero debes entender mi sorpresa al enterarme de que una mujer joven, educada en una sociedad tan libre, acepte un matrimonio arreglado. Me preocupaba que pensaras que, como mi esposa, llevarías una vida de lujos y emociones.

-Supongo que será aburrida -admitió Nessie en un impulso-. Bueno, no aburrida, pero... una esposa árabe que tiene sirvientes y que no puede salir. . . -cada vez le costaba más trabajo hablar-, no creo que tenga muchas cosas que hacer.

-Una esposa árabe se preocupa por la comodidad de su esposo -entonó él con frialdad.

-Pero dijiste que no estarías mucho en casa.

-Con eso quise advertirte que no estaré pendiente de ti.

_¡Pero esperas que yo lo esté de ti!_, pensó Nessie. Era un engreído, Bajó la vista y la fijó en la alfombra.

-Entiendo.

-Nuestra unión será muy práctica -añadió con mayor dureza.- No tengo inclinaciones románticas. Te digo esto...

-No es necesario. No estarías aquí si fueras romántico -intervino Renesmee-. Supongo que mi madre comentó algo que te hizo pensar que yo albergo ilusiones similares. No es así.

Para ser alguien que buscaba aclarar ese punto, Jacob no parecía estar muy complacido.

-Entonces pensamos lo mismo. No quiero recibir quejas cuando esté ocupado en los negocios que me toman la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al parecer, sólo lo vería una vez por semana. Eso hizo sonreír a la joven.

-No, no me quejaré.

-Si hubiera revisado Dharein de frontera a frontera, no habría encontrado a una novia tan conformista y sumisa -declaró él con suavidad-. Pero te advierto que, si resultamos ser incompatibles, divorciaré de ti.

Renesmee ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad. ¿En qué podrían ser compatibles? La intimidaba con la amenaza de tiranía doméstica latente en todos sus comentarios.

-¿Tampoco dices nada a eso? -urgió con voz ronca-. ¿Estás conforme con tu futuro?

-¿Lo estás tú? -Renesmee se encontró con una mirada hipnótica que le provocó una curiosa tensión en el interior. Eso la incomodó

-¿Acaso podría ser inmune a la deslumbrante belleza que posees? -su sonrisa fue atemorizante.

Sin duda, eso era parte del encanto mencionado por su madre, pero no significaba nada para Nessie. Cuando Jacob la vio por vez primera, no hubo admiración ni calidez en el frío escrutinio al que la sometió

-Debo confesar que no estoy de acuerdo con que el Oriente el occidente se reúnan en matrimonio -añadió con suavidad-. Te trataré con consideración y respeto, pero no alteraré mi ritmo de vida. Así que la adaptación requerida tendrá que ser toda tuya. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que te sientes a la altura de este reto.

De la nada, Nessie fue asaltada por la sospecha más extraña. ¿Acaso quería que lo rechazará? Pero de seguro, un rechazo de esa naturaleza representaría una terrible humillación para alguien de su raza y posición. Ella desechó la duda. Jacob intensificaba todos sus temores y ella se imaginaba ya en un país extraño, obligada a seguir extrañas costumbres, a merced de un esposo que no haría ninguna concesión.

-Haré lo que pueda -murmuró y lo odió con todo su ser por aumentar el temor ante lo desconocido. Jacob definía una existencia que la aterraba.

-No puedo pedirte más. Sólo espero que los sacrificios no te parezcan excesivos. Como ya te he hecho entender la naturaleza de nuestra relación futura, no tiene objeto que prolonguemos este encuentro -sus ojos negros observaron la perplejidad de la joven.

-Pero te quedarás. . . unos días, ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia, eso no será posible. Parto hacia Nueva York esta noche -reveló-. Tampoco me será posible regresar antes de que se celebre la boda.

No se conmovió al hacerle saber que no se quedaría, como lo pensaban los padres de la chica; tan sólo tomó la muñeca de ésta con largos dedos. Las piernas de la chica eran de gelatina. Lo vio abrocharle un brazalete pesado en la muñeca.

-Tu regalo de compromiso -explicó. La pulsera era de oro labrado, con piedras preciosas, y los raros jeroglíficos recordaron a Nessie el mercado de esclavos. Valiente, trató de expresar su gratitud.

Una mano fría la tomó de la barbilla y los ojos color de onix la contemplaron, enigmáticos. Jacob delineó su mandíbula con el otro índice; la estudió en silencio y Renesmee no pudo moverse. Una rara desorientación la mareaba. Jacob dejó caer la mano divertido.

-Creo que serás muy apasionada en mi lecho, Renesmee. Supongo que tus conocimientos como bibliotecaria no te servirán de mucho allá. Pero espero con inmensa impaciencia descubrirlo...

A no ser porque en ese momento sus padres entraron, Nessie hubiera huido. Su palidez fue sustituida por un intenso rubor. Jacob los miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Su hija es todo lo que me prometieron... una perla que no tiene precio -murmuró con suavidad-. Es una bendición poder afirmar que no podría tener una novia tan perfecta.

* * *

_Iba a publicar esta adaptación completa, pero vi a unas ninas que andan haciendo campania para eliminar las adaptaciones de este tipo._

_Pues que rayos va a poder publicar uno en esta pagina? No lemmon, no adaptaciones? WTF!_


	8. Im Glad You Came Part 1

**I'M GLAD YOU CAME (part 1)**

**_POV Nessie_**

-Por el amor a Prada! Ya deja eso, Renesmee! - grito Alice, mi compañera de dormitorio, tratando de quitarme la libreta de apuntes.

-Alice, suéltala! Solo tengo una semana para entregar ese trabajo!

-Exacto! Una semana! Es sábado por la noche, somos bellas y jovenes y tenemos una invitación a una fiesta. Vamos, si? - me hizo carita de conejito a medio morir.

-Alice... - estuve a punto de decirle que si, pero ya no iba a caer en sus trampas - Ve tu. Sabes que yo no soy de fiestas.

-Vamos, por favor.

Trate de ingnorar sus pucheros lo mas que pude. Ya me habia torturado el mes pasado quitándome mis lentes de ver, llevándome a que me hicieran la cirugia laser y la semana pasada me hizo un cambio de imagen. Se suponía que con eso, me debería de haber dejado en paz, por lo menos dos meses. Pero no.

-Vamos, Renesmee! Ademas Jacob Black te invito personalmente a su fiesta en la asotea...

-No solo me invito a mi, invito a las demas chicas del dormitorio.

-No. Sus amigos invitaron a las demas, el solo te invito a ti.

-Ya deja de leer tus novelas románticas. Ves cuentos de hadas donde no los hay...

-Tu le gustas! No puedo creer que esa cirugia no te funcionara, sigues igual de ciega que hace un mes - refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

No quise que la idea de que yo le gustaba al super popular Jacob Black echara raíces en mi cerebro, pero ya era muy tarde.

El era tan... sexy. Tenia una sonrisa que me hacia que me temblaran las rodillas y un cuerpo envidiable. Su piel bronceada había protagonizado en varias ocaciones algún que otro sueño muy perturbador. El era todo un dios del Olimpo. Así que... claro que yo era un pequeño e insignificante cero a la izquierda en su vida. Solo me había invitado a su fiesta por que estaba junto a Alice y su novio Jasper, cuando su amigo los invito.

Llore internamente cuando me dije que el no era para mi.

-Con este vestido te veras espectacular - Alice me mostro un intento de vestido color rojo.

-Alice, no voy a ir. A demas esa es una blusa!

-Claro que no! No la escuches bebe - le susurro a la prenda acariciándola.

Luego de veinte minutos de opciones de ropa y de que la música de la fiesta no me dejara concentrar... decidí ir a la maldita fiesta y odiaría cada minuto.

-Esta blusa resaltara tus _atributos_ escondidos y esta minifalda hara lucir tus largas piernas...

-Y lucire como una prostituta. O enseño senos o piernas.

Alice asintió orgullosa por que le había puesto atención cuando hablaba de las reglas de la moda.

-No me gusta enseñar las piernas... ni los senos. Mejor... este pantalón negro de denim, esta blusa azul rey y estos zancos... digo zapatos rojos - sugerí buscando en mi armario.

Mi amiga me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh por Dios! -Alice sollozo en seco- Mi niña ha crecido tan rápido.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a bañarme.

Cuando salí, Alice ya estaba lista. Se habia puesto un diminuto vestido rosa y zapatos azul eléctrico. Para mi, su vestuario no combinaba para nada, pero conociendo a Alice, lo mas seguro es que eso lo saco de una de las pasarelas de París,

Seque mi cabello con la secadora y Alice sugirió que mi atuendo luciría mas _fashion_ si me peinaba con una estilizada alta cola de caballo. Ella misma me maquillo.

Antes de las diez de la noche, salimos de nuestro dormitorio en el segundo piso y subimos hasta la azotea sobre el piso cuatro.

Había mucha gente en los pasillos y en el lugar de la fiesta. Todos platicando, bailando, divirtiéndose.

Busque con la mirada al sexy anfitrión, pero solo vi a sus amigos.

Tal vez Jacob ya estaba en el dormitorio de su nueva conquista, como era bien sabido.

-Ahí esta Jazz - excalmo Alice emocionada.

Jasper se acerco a mi amiga con ese andar leonino, con su cabello rubio alborotado. Se dieron un apasionado beso y luego el me abrazo a modo de saludo. El es bastante extraño, tiene un físico algo... intimidante. No es muy alto ni un hombre muy guapo, pero hay algo en el que resulta perturbante, pero una vez que lo conoces... es el mejor amigo que uno podría tener.

Minutos mas tarde llego la hermana de Jasper: Rosalie y su novio Emmett. La primera parece una modelo de la portada de Sports Ilustraded. Alta, rubia, ojos imprecionantemente azules y mirada seductora. No hay chico que no babee por ella y ella lo sabe. Aparenta ser una chica superficial, pero es super tierna y carinosa. Su novio... me dio miedo la primera vez que lo vi. Tiene una mirada algo desquiciada, músculos por doquier, pero no de esos sexys, sino amedrantadores. Por fuera parece Terminator y por dentro es un osito panda bebe, de esos que salen estornudando en los videos de internet. Todos mis amigos tienen una apariencia muy diferente a lo que son en ejemplo Alice, parece ser adorable, tierna y un poco infantil, mada mas alejado de la realidad. Es algo así como una pequeña nazi, pero sin lo del racismo.

Me pregunto como luciré yo para los demás...

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, y riéndose a mis costillas, por que Alice me obligo a venir.

-Viniste! - alguien grito muy cerca de mi.

Cuando menos lo pense, alguien ya me había abrazado con tal fuerza y entusiasmo, que hasta me levantaron del suelo.

-Alice dijo que vendrías, pero no le creí. Me alegra tanto que vinieras...

Desconcertada, asustada y embobada, me di cuenta quien me habia abrazado. Era... era... Jacob Black!

Lo mire confundida. En verdad me estaba hablando a mi?

El me habia abrazado?

Oh por Dios! Si lo hizo!

Tal... tal vez me confundió con alguien mas.

-Ven te compre de las bebidas que te gustan - me tomo de la mano y trato de llevarme a no se donde - Alice me dijo que casi no tomas, pero que si te gustan esas bebidas de frutas y...

Nada lo callaba! Parecia perico!

-Pero... Es que Alice... Mis amigos... - trate de resisitirme a su remolcada y regresar con los chicos.

Alice solo me hizo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa escalofriante.

Jacob saco una pequeña hielera azul y me ofreció una de las bebidas de las cuales parloteo todo el camino. Primero me fije que no estuviera abierta, por si acaso el sexy señor Black le puso algo... extraño. Nop. Estaba totalmente sellada.

El sexy señor Black me presento con un montón de gente que yo ya conocía, pero ellos en su vida me habían puesto atención. Típico.

Luego me arrastro a la improvisada pista de baile y tuve que bailar con el. El aroma de su loción hacia que se me nublaran los sentidos. No había nada mejor en el mundo que su aroma.

Yo me sentía como la Cenicienta, bailando junto al principe azul.

Por que yo ahora le interesaba a Jacob Black?

El me ignoro todo el primer semestre. Nos sentabamos juntos uno al lado del otro en clase de Antropología y nunca me dirigió la palabra, o siquiera me miro. El semestre pasado, estaba yo sentada tranquilamente bajo un arbol, leyendo y el me cayo encima por que estaba jugando fútbol americano. Muy apenas se disculpo. Y ahora... no se me despegaba ni un segundo!

Tal vez perdió una apuesta.

-Jacob, Paul ya se esta encabritando con uno de los de ultimo año. Ven a controlarlo - lo llamo uno de sus amigos, mientras estábamos bailando.

-Ahorita regreso. No te vayas a ir - sentencio y luego me guiño el ojo.

Aturdida, camine entre la gente y pose las manos sobre el barandal que impedía que los borrachos se hicieran pure al caerse. Vi a la gente que entraba al dormitorio en la planta baja, todos con una caja de cerveza o un barril. Trate de respirar acompasadamente, tratando de calmarme y lo logre.

No debía estar nerviosa. Jacob Black solo era una persona mas en el mundo. Solo un chico mas. Pero era el chico mas endiabladamente sexy del planeta!

-Ya regrese - anuncio a mi derecha muy contento, dándome un gran susto!

Del espanto, se me cayo de las manos la botellita de vidrio y casi descalabro a alguien.

-Oye! - grito el chico desde la entrada.

-Lo siento, te asuste? - pregunto Jacob entre risas.

-Algo.

-Ven - Jacob me volvió a tomar de la mano y me condujo a un viejo y cómodo sillón.

**_POV Jacob_**

-Estas seguro de que Renesmee vendrá a la fiesta? - le pregunte a Quil mi compañero de dormitorio, en la copiadora haciendo los volantes-invitación.

-Que chica se resiste a una fiesta un sábado por la noche?

-Pero es que ella no es como cualquier chica. Ella es inteligente, dulce, tierna...

Mi mente comenzo a divagar y llegue hasta el primer día en que la vi. Yo estaba bajando la ultima caja del auto de mi padre frente al dormitorio, la cual contenía libros y no que que otras cosas. Un auto plateado se estaciono frente a mi y ella bajo del asiento trasero, mientras se reía de algo que tal vez contaron sus padres. Todo en ella me gusto, su risa, sus labios, su blanca piel, sus risos cobrizos, sus ojos marrones "escondidos" bajo unas gafas.

Ella compartía dormitorio con una chica bajita y muy bien vestida.

Luego la vi en mi clase de Antropología y me senté junto a ella, con la esperanza de hablarle. Ella nunca se digno a mirarme. En todo el semestre, ella no me hablo. Yo no existía en su mundo.

Hasta ahora, todos mis planes de "conquista" han fallado. Incluso un día le caí encima sin querer al atrapar un balón, que se suponía que ella atraparía e iniciaríamos una conversación, nos haríamos amigos, luego novios y nos casaríamos. Lo se, eso sono algo... extraño.

Mis amigos Quil y Embry me dijeron que hiciéramos una fiesta, yo invitaría a Renesmee y en la fiesta me acercaría a ella. Eso sonaba bien. Pero yo nunca la había visto en ninguna fiesta de la universidad. Así que opte por pedirle ayuda a su amiga Alice. Ella acepto con una sonrisa escalofriante y dijo que de ser necesario la arrastraría del cabello, con tal de que Renesmee fuera a la fiesta.

El gran dia llego y yo estaba mas que nervioso. Y si yo no le gustaba? Por que alguien tan inteligente como ella se fijaría en un estúpido atleta como yo?

Pero es que ella es tan linda! Es fascinante verla tomar notas a la velocidad de la luz en clase. Como se sienta bajo su árbol favorito a leer. Como sus risos flotan con el aire... Demonios! Ella es perfecta! Jamas se fijara en mi.

En la fiesta, me sente enfurruñado en un sillón. Ella no iría y si iba ni se me acercaría. No ahora que ella se veía aun mas hermosa. Ya no usaba sus lentes de ver y usaba ropa diferente, aun casi no se maquilla, pero no le hace falta.

-Jacob, ya llego Alice - Embry señalo con el pulgar en dirección a Alice.

Al decir "ya llego Alice", me dio a entender que Renesmee no.

Iba a reclamarle a esa chica enana, el por que no habia llevado a su hermosa amiga, cuando la vi. Era la chica mas guapa del planeta y por demas, la mas sexy! Era Renesmee! Si había venido!

Corrí desesperado por estar a su lado.

-Viniste! - grite emocionado, aun sin poder creerlo.

Estaba tan feliz de que Renesmee había ido a la fiesta que la abrace.

-Alice dijo que vendrías, pero no le creí. Me alegra tanto que vinieras.

Renesmee me miro asustada, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Tal vez preguntándose quien demonios era yo. Pero no me importo, no pensaba separarme de ella en toda la noche.

-Ven, compre de las bebidas que te gustan - la tome de la mano, para llevarla a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpiera. Esa noche, solo iba a estar a su lado. - Alice dijo que casi no tomas, pero que te gustan esas bebidas de frutas y... como ella dijo que vendrías, salí y compre para ti.

Ella trato de irse con sus amigos, pero no la deje ir. Esa noche solo era para nosotros dos. Nadie mas existía.

Platicamos un poco acerca de las clases y le presente a unos cuantos compañeros y amigos, de ese modo ella seria intocable. Ellos sabrían que ahora estaba conmigo. Bueno, Renesmee aun no era siquiera mi amiga, pero eso pronto se arreglaría y pondria todo de mi parte, para conquistarla.

Quil tuvo la gran idea de poner cierto tipo de música bailable, pero que requería que estuviera muy junto de ella. Y así queria estar por el resto de mi vida. Pero me tuve que alejar por culpa del imbécil de Paul. En menos de cinco minutos regrese a su lado. Estaba en el balcón. Sin querer la asuste y ella dejo caer su bebida.

-Ven - la tome de la mano y la lleve al sillón donde me había enfurrunado al creer que ella no iría a la fiesta.

Nadie mas se atrevió a molestarnos.

La atocigue con cientos de preguntas. Quería saber todo de ella. Le pregunte sobre sus padres, sus amigos en Phoenix, sus películas favoritas, libros, clases...

-Ya tengo que irme - murmuro apenada.

-Por que? La fiesta aun no termina.

-Lo se y al parecer va para largo. Pero es que tengo que irme... No me gustan las multitudes. Gracias por invitarme - se levanto del sillón y sentí como se llevaba mi corazón con ella.

-Yo te acompaño a tu dormitorio - las palabras salieron imperiosas de mi boca.

Yo había pensado estar a su lado hasta que vieramos juntos el amanecer, invitarla a desayunar, comer, luego ver el crepúsculo, cenar juntos... pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Pero no, ella ya había decidido dejarme, o no? Ella se va por que no le gustan las multitudes, no por que no quisiera estar conmigo... tal vez podiamos seguir platicando en otro lugar mas tranquilo.

-No es necesario, gracias - rechazo mi oferta.

-Insisto, hay chicos que se ponen muy pesados cuando estan ebrios, no quiero siquiera imaginar que algo malo te ocurra.

-De acuerdo -tartamudeo un poco- Gracias.

Caminamos muy juntos, hasta que la tome de nuevo de la mano y la conduje entre la gente. Bajamos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del edificio, hasta llegar a su puerta. Una que conocía muy bien, luego de mas de un año de mirarla sin animarme a tocarla con mis nudillos.

-Es aquí -susurro ella soltando mi mano- Gracias por... esta noche. En verdad la pase muy bien.

Renesmee sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente, haciendo estragos en mi corazón.

Quise acercarme a ella y darle el beso de las buenas noches, solo eso. Pero soy un cobarde.

Unos chicos pasaron corriendo y me empujaron ligeramente, pero yo exagere el movimiento para acercarme a ella. Renesmee quedo aplastada entre su puerta y mi cuerpo.

_Muévete, Black! Bésala. No dejes que se te vaya viva!_

La mire directamente a esos grandes ojos color chocolate y ellos me miraron de la forma en que he soñado en que me mira.

Baje mi rostro hasta el suyo y bese sus suaves labios, solo un pequeño instante. Mire de nuevo sus ojos y volví a besarla hasta que nos falto el aire. Sus besos eran aun mejor que en mi imaginación... Tal vez por que estos besos eran reales.

-Quieres... quieres pasar? - murmuro contra mis labios.

No le respondí, me limite a abrir la puerta a sus espaldas.


	9. Im Glad You Came Part 2

**I'M GLAD YOU CAME (part 2)**

_**Pov Nessie**_

Yo... yo le pregunte a Jacob Black si quería entrar a mi habitación?

A ver, a ver. Desde el principio.

Jacob Black me había besado, luego de haber estado junto a mi durante horas en una fiesta y ahora... estaba sentado en el sofá de mi dormitorio mirándome como si... como si me... _amara_.

-Eres tan suave -susurro Jake, acariciando mi mejilla izquierda con sus nudillos - No puedo creer que me estes mirando.

Ja, era yo la que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El era Jacob Black, el hombre mas guapo, sexy, lindo y atractivo del mundo y estaba junto a mi.

Sus carnosos labios me habían besado, sus cálidos ojos negros me habían mirado como si yo fuera guapa, sexy, linda y atractiva. Sus brazos me había abrazado y su mano se había entrelazado con la mía.

-Tienes alguna idea de cuanto he imaginado besar tus labios? - susurro tocando mis labios con la punta de sus dedos - Cuantas veces he imaginado que te invito a salir.

Jacob se rió avergonzado mientras yo lo miraba como tarada.

-Me creerías si te digo que te amo? - murmuro con una sonrisa esperanzada.

El corazón se me detuvo un instante. No le respondí a su pregunta, ya que siendo honesta... no le creía. Pero yo si... lo amaba.

Ademas desde el primer día en que lo vi en clase de Antropología, he tenido toda clase de pensamientos oscuros con el. Fantasías privadas que incluso me avergüenzo de tenerlas. Pero todo el era una fantasía, un sueño erótico que toda chica virgen tiene.

-No me crees, verdad? Puedo ver en tus ojos la incredulidad.

Menos mal que veía la incredulidad y no la lujuria pecaminosa que sentía también.

-Pues creelo, por que te amo. Te amo tanto que no me bastaría toda una vida para demostrártelo.

Demuéstramelo ahora - suplique en mi fuero interno.

El busco mis labios y mi lengua se unió a la suya en una danza lasciva. Enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura y los míos hicieron lo mismo con su cuello.

Sabia el camino por donde iban las cosas y estaba mal. Estaba en contra de mis principios. Mis padres no me habian enseñado eso: entregarme al primer hombre que se fijara en mi y mucho menos en la primera noche.

Pero Jacob Black era irresistible. Sus besos sus caricias, su respiración agitada... todo en el hacia que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre. Ademas se supone que tu primera vez tiene que ser con alguien que tu eliges y ames. Mi cuerpo lo habia elegido, al igual que mi corazón. Así que no me importaba si Jacob al día siguiente me botaba y se olvidaba de mi existencia por completo, por que yo no lo olvidaría.

Yo lo había elegido a el.

Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, mientras Jacob besaba mi cuello succionando suavemente mi piel.

-Te amo, Renesmee - susurro en mi oído.

Acto reflejo yo le conteste:

-Te amo, Jacob.

Sus ojos negros me miraron abiertos como platos y luego sonrió con ternura.

Su ropa comenzo a estorbarme y desabotone su camisa negra. Mis dedos viajaron tímidamente por su pecho hinchado y su marcado abdomen. Me maraville con la sedocidad de su piel bronceada y su cuerpo de dios griego.

Me deje envolver en sus brazos y me pedí en sus besos profundos y apasionados, así como en la luz y amor que reflejaban sus ojos.

Esto en verdad estaba pasando? - me pregunte mientras mi espalda tocaba la suave colcha de mi cama.

Aun no estaba completamente desnuda, traíamos ropa interior.

-Te amo, Renesmee - murmuro Jacob de nueva cuenta, mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

Su lengua recorrió mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas y excitandome aun mas. Sus _expertas_ manos me desnudaron por completo y jamas en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada, vulnerable... y amada.

**_POV Jacob_**

No podía creer que estaba desnudando a Renesmee Cullen. La reina de mis fantasías, la dueña de mis sueños, la mujer que amaba. Iba a hacerle el amor a Renesmee Cullen por primera vez.

Esperaba no desepcionarla, una cosa es la _practica en solitario _y otra la realidad. Una realidad que no creía en lo mas minimo. Estuve a punto de pedirle que me pellizcara, para saber si eso era real. No lo hice, solo quise disfrutar el momento en que por fin ella fuera mía. Solo mía.

Ella me había dicho que me amaba. Pero como podía amarme si hasta esa noche ella no sabia de mi existencia?

O tal vez... solo tal vez, yo no era invisible para ella. Tal vez me veía tanto como yo a ella. Tal vez ella pensaba en mi, soñaba conmigo y vivía solo por verme y estar a mi lado en la clase, como yo lo hacia.

Tal vez ella era igual de tímida que yo en esto del amor.

Bueno, si he salido con decenas de chicas, pero nunca he llegado mas alla de los besos y uno que otro "faje", pero nunca había amado a una chica como amo a Renesmee Cullen.

He deseado durante mucho tiempo que fuera ella quien se llevara mi "inocencia". Ahora ella estaba desnuda, bajo mi tembloroso cuerpo desnudo. Yo la había elegido a ella.

En medio de aquel fuego lleno de deseo, lujuria y amor, recorde que no llevaba protección. No había planeado que la noche terminara así. Ni en mis mas salvajes fantasías habia pensado que la noche terminara de esta manera. Ademas quería -no se diablos por que- darle la oportunidad de que pensara bien las cosas.

-Renesmee -susurre entre beso y beso- No, no...

-No? - pregunto asustada y con la respiración agitada.

-No tengo... protección.

Renesmee respiro aliviada y quise reírme de su expresión.

-Alice y Jasper son unos pervertidos de primera. Ahí hay cientos - señalo una gaveta y me reí de su exageración.

Abrí el cajón que ella había dicho y no mentía. Había cientos de preservativos, de todos los tamaños, colores... y sabores!

Regrese a la cama donde me esperaba la chica de mis sueños.

Su cuerpo era suave, cálido. Y su sexo era -como dicen en esa estúpida película- calientito como un _pie_ de manzana. Una delicia.

Cuando entre en ella, me sorprendió la estreches de su sexo y la pequeña arruga en su ceño. No había placer en su mirada, habia... dolor. Entonces ella... ella... era virgen igual que yo? Ella me había elegido a mi?

Si ya la amaba, ahora la adoraba!

Renesmee se quedo dormida en mis brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Yo no dormí. No podía dormir de la emoción.

Temía que al despertar, estuviera en mi dormitorio, solo, sin ella a mi lado. Así que reviví en mi cabeza cada minuto de esa noche; desde que ella llego a la fiesta, hasta el momento en que ambos pudimos tocar el cielo por primera vez.

Quería gritar de alegría, corriendo en círculos, pero eso la despertaría y me echaría por haber perturbado su sueño.

A los primeros rayos del amanecer, la princesa de risos y cara de ángel despertó.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuando su mirada se encontro con la mía, me miro asustada. Eso me... _asusto_. Y si ella gritaba aterrada por que yo aun seguía ahí? Tenia que haberme ido? No, eso no seria caballeroso. Ademas no me quería alejar de ella nunca mas.

Renesmee parpadeo en repetidas ocaciones, tal vez aclarando sus ideas o recordando la noche anterior. El corazón me latió de nuevo cuando una linda, tierna y avergonzada sonrisa cruzo por su rostro de alabastro. Mordió su carnoso labio con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Solte una risita ligera, realmente aliviado.

Bese su frente, sus mejillas acaloradas, su nariz. Roce sus labios con los míos y sentí como ella sonreía.

-Te amo, Renesmee - susurre en su oído y volví a besar sus labios.

Me alegraba tanto que ella hubiera ido a la fiesta; a partir de esa noche mi universo no iba a ser el mismo. Todo giraría en torno a ella.

Renesmee enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y mis manos viajaron por su cálido cuerpo desnudo. Sentía como si mis manos se supieran de memoria el camino al valle de sus senos.

Esa mañana hicimos el amor de nuevo y pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos.

Desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables, parecíamos siameses.

Ella traía a mi vida: amor, felicidad, luz, ilusión, sonrisas, alegría, esperanza... Renesmee Cullen era todo para mi.

Seis meses después de esa fiesta en el dormitorio, viaje hasta Phoenix y le pedí su mano a sus padres.

* * *

**_Mini fic oficialmente terminado. El siguiente mini fic es PAPARAZZI._**


	10. Paparazzi Part 1

**Paparazzi (part 1)**

-Donde estoy? - pregunto Jacob Black, mientras Renesmee, Nessie para sus amigos, lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

-No puedo creer que seas tu. No puedo creer que en verdad lo hiciera... y resultara tan... fácil.

Nessie solto una risita tonta.

-Quien eres? No me hagas daño. Tengo dinero, mucho dinero, te lo doy. Es tuyo, solo dejame ir.

-No es tu dinero el que quiero tontito. Te quiero a ti.

La chica se sentó en el regazo de aquel hombre que unas horas antes había secuestrado.

Jacob Black era una super estrella de Hollywood. Su rostro aparecía en todas las revistas, siempre habia una película suya en la taquilla. Siempre estaba rodeado de personas, pero no esa noche. Esa noche el iba a estar solo en su cabaña en el bosque, en un pueblito de Washington, Estados Unidos, preparándose para una película.

Ella sabia cada movimiento del actor, lo había seguido durante un año.

Cuando ella cumplió los 16 años fue con sus amigos al ComiCon. Solo habían ido para divertirse y disfrazarse. Renesmee lo vio en una conferencia de prensa y había obtenido un autógrafo y una fotografía con el chico que ahora tenia amarrado con cuerdas y cadenas. Desde ese día había soñado que algún día ellos estarían juntos. Todos los días veía sus peliculas una y otra vez, hasta que quedaban inservibles. Las paredes de su habitación en casa de sus padres, estaban tapizadas con posters de sus películas y con fotografías tomadas por ella misma, de todas las veces que lo había seguido.

El nunca la había visto, Nessie era muy discreta, no quería una orden de restricción como las que tenían aquellas idiotas que se acercaban demasiado al objeto de su obsesión. No, ella era paciente, ella sabia que si era paciente e inteligente algún día estarían juntos. En cuanto salio de la preparatoria se mudo a Los Angeles y lo seguía a cualquier lugar, tomaba notas y fotografías para su coleccion.

Cuando el viajaba a promocionar una película o a grabaciones, ella iba _con_ el. Conseguía trabajo como asistente de producción y en ocaciones podía verlo de cerca al llevarle el cafe, o informarle que la escena se había adelantado o atrasado. Nunca llamaba la atención, Nessie era paciente.

Poco a poco se fue enterando de la rutina de su ídolo, de su dios, de su obsesión y espero a que Jacob Black hiciera planes para prepararse para su nueva película. Tomo el lugar del chofer del auto que llevaría a Jacob, poniendo algo en su bebida. Todo fue muy fácil, Jacob nunca se fijaba quien conducia los autos que le enviaba el estudio o su manager. También puso un somnífero en la bebida del actor y de esa manera al llegar a su destino, el estaría dormido. Nessie había comprado una cabaña a las afueras de Forks, Washington, no muy lejos de la de Jacob.

Había hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para estar cómodos, al menos por seis meses. Nunca había dejado rastros de su obsesión, nunca nadie la conectaría con la desaparición del famoso Jacob Black.

O al menos eso ella creía...

**Día uno.**

Jacob intento soltar las cuerdas y las cadenas, pero solo se hizo daño.

La adoración y obsesión de Nessie eran infinitas. Ella curo sus heridas con una sonrisa.

**Día dos.**

Jacob le escupió la comida en la cara y ella lo abofeteo. Luego le pidió perdon de rodillas y llorando.

**Dia tres.**

Nessie durmió a Jacob inyectando un somnífero, para bañarlo sin las cadenas y no intentara escapar.

**Día cuatro.**

-Por que no me dejas ver tu rostro?

-Por que... no quiero.

-Al... al menos dime tu nombre - suplico Jacob amarrado a la cama, eran casi las doce de la noche.

-Nessie.

-Nessie... -Suena lindo, pensó Jake-. Cuantos años tienes?

-Los suficientes.

**Día cinco.**

-Alguien debe estar buscándome.

-No lo creo. Tu no sales ni hablas con alguien durante dos semanas, cuando estas en tu cabaña. Te dedicas a leer el guion hasta memorizarlo. Luego le añades y lo lees con las emociones que le quieres imprimir a tu interpretación.

Jacob se quedo callado, no dijo nada. Estaba asustado, ella sabia cosas que solo el, su padre y su manager sabían.

**Día 10.**

-Quiero ver tu rostro, Nessie - pidió Jacob con voz suave.

-No.

-Te exigo que me muestres tu rostro! - grito enfurecido intentando inútilmente soltarse de las fuertes cuerdas, que lo ataban a la silla.

-Solo te haras daño, como ayer cuando te caíste y tuve que curar tus heridas... De nuevo - agrego para si.

-O quitame las vendas. No te veré, solo... quitame las vendas.

-Mmm... Mas tarde.

**Día 12.**

-Nessie? Nessie! Nessie, donde estas? Nessie! NESSIE!

Renesmee no contesto a sus llamados, a pesar de que estaba en la otra habitación leyendo un correo de su madre Isabella.

-Nessie - Jacob la llamo de nuevo.

Aquello era el cielo para Renesmee. Que Jacob Black la llamara. Que dijera su nombre. Que la extrañara.

**Día**** 20.**

-Donde estabas? - pregunto Jacob, enfadado.

-Estaba... haciendo unos ausuntos que... a ti no te importan.

No había hecho nada. Solo había salido al bosque a sentarse cerca de la ventana de la habitación, donde podía escuchar el llamado a gritos de Jacob.

-Y que hacías?

-Te dije que a ti no te importaba - susurro Renesmee a un centímetro de los labios carnosos de Jacob.

Se acerco un poco mas y le robo un beso.

Conforme pasaban los días, Nessie se acercaba cada vez mas al _amor de su vida,_ como ella lo llamaba.

El, por supuesto, no le correspondía los besos. Eso no la enfadaba, solo la ponía triste. La deprimía.

**Día 30.**

-Nessie?

-Que?

-Nada... solo. Hoy no me has... besado. Ayer tampoco.

-No tengo ganas.

Era mentira. Quería besarlo. Besarlo hasta que los labios le dolieran. Besarlo hasta que no pudieran respirar. Besarlo hasta el cansancio

-Ah.

Desde el día 10, Nessie le quitaba las vendas antes de acostarse a dormir. Al amanecer, el despertaba ya vendado. Al medio día le quitaba las vendas de nuevo y Nessie salia de la habitación.

Jacob ansiaba verla. Unos labios tan suaves y una voz tan melodiosa, debían encajar en un rostro bello. Ademas la manera en que lo trataba, la adoración con la que le hablaba... La chica no podía estar tan loca, ni ser una psicópata homicida, como había pensado en un principio. Tal vez estaba un tanto trastornada, pero lo trataba como ninguna otra chica lo había tratado antes.

Lo trataba con amor.

Jacob Black se sorprendió al encontrarse extrañándola, preguntándose donde estaba Nessie, llamándola a gritos para que regresara con el. Pidiéndole un beso.

Sus besos tímidos y llenos de amor, eran la mejor parte del día.

Amaba la devoción de la chica, el cariño con el que lo trataba.

* * *

_**Aquí otro MINIFIC. Espero que les haya gustado. Serán al menos otros dos o tres caps mas. :D**_

_**PD: habrá un poco de Lemmon en el siguiente.**_


	11. Paparazzi Part 2

**Paparazzi (part 2)**

**Día 33**

Nessie no pudo soportar estar mas tiempo alejada de Jacob y menos aun cuando la llamaba tan desesperadamente a gritos.

Jacob recibió los besos apasionados de Renesmee. Sus lenguas se encontraron y el se sintió... feliz. Feliz por aquel beso que su captora se había dignado a darle.

-Nessie -susurro al despegar sus labios para respirar-. Quiero verte, necesito verte.

-No.

-Por que no? Si tienes planeado que estemos juntos aquí toda la vida... -como Nessie le había dicho en varias ocasiones-. Por que no me dejas verte? O no planeas quedarte conmigo...

-No lo se.

**Día 34**

-Que... que estas haciendo?

Nessie no contesto, siguió desvistiendo a Jacob Black. La habitación de la cabaña estaba casi a oscuras, solo una pequeña vela en la mesa de noche iluminaba el lugar.

Ella se había puesto una delicada y suave lencería de seda color perla. Siempre había imaginado el roce de la seda en su cuerpo, la noche en que perdiera su virginidad con el _amor de su vida_.

Desato la mano derecha de Jacob y beso con cuidado, los daños que habían causado las cuerdas en la muñeca. El cuerpo de Jacob habia reaccionado con anticipación a los sucesos que le esperaban. Su mano libre, viajo al cuerpo de Renesmee, el lugar de la venda que cubría sus ojos. Acaricio con lentitud los muslos de la chica, maravillándose con su suavidad.

Ambos se besaron como si fueran amantes de años. Sus cuerpos hirvientes se acercaron aun mas, buscando sentirse el uno al otro. La mano derecha y libre de Jacob se enredo en el cabello de Nessie y tiro suavemente de el.

-Te amo, Jacob - susurro la chica desabotonando la camisa azul de Jake.

-Oh... Nessie.

La mano libre de Jacob acariciaba con avaricia, el cuerpo inexplorado de su secuestradora. A pesar de estar atado de una mano, la otra_ trabajaba_ con maestría haciendo estragos en el ritmo cardíaco de la chica.

Sus respiraciones se fueron elevando con cada caricia, con cada beso...

Jacob solto un gemido, cuando Nessie lo desvistió por completo y ella lamió la punta de su grueso miembro endurecido.

Nessie se mordió el labio sonrojada, cuando le puso el preservativo al chico que estaba amarrado a la cama. Ella nunca había visto a un chico desnudo en la_ vida real_, hasta que sedo a Jacob para poder bañarlo. Y tampoco había puesto nunca un condón, así que Jacob tuvo que ayudarle entre risas.

Nessie se preguntaba por que Jake no se había quitado aun la venda de los ojos, pero lo agradecía; no quería que viera lo roja y temblorosa que estaba.

-Quitate las _panties_... O mejor ayudame a quitártelas - susurro Jacob tratando de remover del cuerpo de Renesmee, dicha prenda.

El sostén yacía en un rincón alejado de la cama.

El la ayudo a sentarse sobre el, para que se colocara en el lugar preciso y que el entrara en ella con facilidad al subir sus caderas.

Un jadeo salio de la boca de ambos cuando se convirtieron en una sola persona.

Los movimientos de la chica eran torpes y temerosos. La humedad de su sexo le recordo a Jacob la vez que estuvo con su primera novia, cuando cursaba tercer año de preparatoria. La chica que estaba sobre el era virgen. Bueno ya no después de que la penetro.

El lo había deseado, la deseaba. No sabia nada de ella mas que su nombre... o su sobrenombre mas bien. Sabia que su piel y su cabello olían a rosas y eso lo volvía loco. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan tierno como ella. Con las caricias de esa noche, había descubierto que tenia risos gruesos y sedosos, piel lisa y suave, así como unas deliciosas curvas y senos que cabían perfectamente en su mano.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos reposaron, uno junto al otro. Nessie se cubrió con la sabana, al igual que su compañero de cama. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Renesmee abrió los ojos con lentitud y pereza. A su mente vino el dulce recuerdo de la noche anterior y sonrió al saber que su sueño se había vuelto realidad. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio, esperaba encontrar a Jacob dormido a su lado como cada mañana. Pero no.

Jacob estaba despierto, abrazándola y sin la venda en los ojos. Sorprendentemente, aun seguía amarrado y muy sonriente.

-Hola - susurro con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Nessie solto un grito, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se cubrió el rostro con la sabana.

El corazón de Jacob latió desesperado. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su secuestradora. Esperaba una sonrisa y una larga sesión de besos, incluso una repetición de la noche anterior. Había estado observando dormir a Nessie toda la noche, espero con paciencia a que ella despertara y poder ver sus ojos. No sabia de que color eran sus ojos, pero había apostado consigo mismo que eran de un hermoso color. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver la juventud e ingenuidad en el rostro de aquella chica que lo había secuestrado. No había esperado que fuera tan hermosa y tan joven. El pensaba que era alguien muy bonita, por la voz que ella tenia, pero jamas pensó que fuera como ella.

Nessie comenzó a llorar en silencio. El la había visto, se había quitado la venda y la había mirado. Ella no esperaba encontrarlo así.

-Por que te ocultas de mi? Quiero verte -suplico Jacob, acariciando sus risos despeinados-. Nessie, dejame verte.

-No!

-No te haré daño.

Nessie sollozo.

Jacob logro voltear su cuerpo y acercarla al suyo. Ambos estaban desnudos bajo las suaves sabanas blancas.

-Por que lloras?

-No quería que me vieras... No así.

Jacob no resistió el impulso, de besar su rostro, sus suaves y carnosos labios. Le sonrió con ternura, mientras ella lo miraba a traves de sus húmedas pestañas.

-Eres... muy joven. Y muy hermosa - besos sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz.

Renesmee lo miro con recelo. Lo mas seguro es que le estaba "lavando el cerebro" para que tomara confianza, luego desatarlo y al final poder escapar de ella. Se separo con cuidado de el, pero el la retuvo.

-A donde crees que vas? - sonrió con malicia.

-Voy por tu desayuno - mascullo Nessie con voz monótona.

Se enredo en la sabana y fue al baño por los sedantes para Jacob. Antes de salir de nuevo se puso una bata de baño.

Jacob la recibió con una sonrisa, ella se acerco lentamente y enterro la aguja en el antebrazo del chico moreno que tenia amarrado a la cama.

-Por que... me...? Nessie... - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer dormido.

Renesmee ato su mano derecha de nueva cuenta; una vez aseguradas las cuerdas, se metió a bañar. Mientras se duchaba lloro en un rincón, no sabia por que lloraba, su sueño se había hecho realidad, sus expectativas se habían superado con creces... Algo en ella había cambiado, así como en la actitud de Jacob.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

**Día 35**

-Nessie, que fue lo que hice? Por que no vienes aquí conmigo? Nessie? Nessie, se que estas ahí.

Renesmee suspiro, pero no le hablo a Jacob, continuo viendo por la ventana y limpio una solitaria lagrima de su blanco rostro.

Los días pasaron y Renesmee seguía sin hablar con Jacob, incluso ya no dormían en la misma habitación.

Lo seguia tratando con el amor, adoración y devoción de siempre, pero algo habia cambiado. Nessie nunca había se habia preparado para que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. O al menos eso era lo que Jacob le había demostrado luego de su noche juntos.

Jake le rogaba que se quedara con el, noche tras noche.

**Día 45**

-Jacob.

-Si, Nessie - Jacob sonrió, al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su captora.

-Yo... Yo te voy a dejar ir - murmuro Renesmee con voz monótona.

-Que?

-Yo te voy a dejar ir, Jacob.

-No! Por que? Ya no me quieres? Por que quieres que me vaya? Que fue lo que hice? Dime que fue lo que hice y ya no lo haré de nuevo. No... no me dejes - suplico Jacob casi llorando.

-Tu y yo no... No somos del mismo... _planeta_ -Nessie distorsiono la palabra-. Es lo mejor para ti, Jacob.

-No!

-Debes regresar a donde perteneces. A tu fabulosa vida, a estar rodeado de la prensa, tus fans... Puedes denunciarme, no lo tomare a mal. Lo merezco... -Nessie hablo mirando como jugueteaba con sus dedos-. La prensa internacional querrá entrevistarte, una editorial te pagara montones de dinero para que cuentes tu aterradora experiencia, sobre el secuestro y de las atrocidades que te hice pasar. Les darás los derechos de la historia a una casa productora, a un gran estudio y harán una película. Tal vez me interprete alguien tan genial y excelente actriz como Kathy Bates en esa pelicula, que se parece mucho a nuestra situación... - Nessie supiro y sonrió sin alegría.

-Nessie, no...

-Adiós, Jacob - se limpio las gruesas y abundantes lagrimas que salían de sus tristes ojos cafes.

-No!

-Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte... Solo... solo se que te amo - murmuro Nessie inyectando de nueva cuenta el brazo de Jacob, el somnifero suave, que había utilizado con el todos esos días.

Nessie solto un fuerte sollozo cuando Jake se quedo dormido. Se apresuro a soltar las cuerdas que lo ataban a la cama, escondió cualquier posible arma que el pudiera utilizar. Le dio un ultimo beso y se llevo con ella su computadora y su celular, así como cualquier cosa que la pudiera identificar. Salio de la cabaña aun llorando. Se adentro en el bosque siguiendo el sendero que la llevaría hasta su escondite: un pequeño y pacifico río.

Se estuvo en aquel lugar durante mas de dos horas, sentada bajo un viejo arce. Recordo una y otra vez la noche que estuvo con Jacob Black. Aquella noche perfecta en la cual se había entregado a un hombre por primera vez. Y ese hombre era nada mas y nada menos que Jacob Black, estrella ascendente de Hollywood. Era algo de lo que tendría que alardear, pero ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba, si Jacob no abría la boca y la denunciaba.

Nessie se pregunto cuantos años le darían en la corte por el secuestro de una estrella de Hollywood, y cuantos años le agregarían mas, si el decia que lo había violado.

Nada bien le iría a una chica como ella en una cárcel. Siempre se ha sabido como les va a los violadores, en la cárcel. Pero que les hacen a las mujeres que violan? Seguramente nunca se a capturado a una mujer violadora de hombres, por que siendo honestas no es mucha violación que digamos, cuando ellos también cooperan. Se dijo Nessie, recordando que no había pasado ni un minuto, cuando sintió que la entrepierna de Jake crecía y se endurecía.

Renesmee continuo llorando durante un rato mas.

Al regresar a la cabaña, haría sus maletas y regresaría de nuevo a casa, con sus padres en Phoenix. Tal vez conseguiría un trabajo mientras comenzaba el semestre de otoño en las universidades.

Camino de nuevo el sendero que la llevaba a la cabaña, sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**No le digan a nadie de lo que acaban de leer!**

**Después**** me corren y no podre publicarles cosas de contrabando jijijijiji**


	12. Paparazzi Part 3

**Paparazzi (part 3)**

Renesmee abrió la puerta principal de la cabaña. La puerta rechino como de costumbre y ella pego un brinco. Repentinamente estaba nerviosa, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, al igual que los de sus brazos.

Algo dentro de ella sabia que algo andaba mal. Se sintió como Spider-Man y su sentido arácnido, que le advertía al super héroe cuando había peligro. Así ella lo presintió.

-Te tengo! Sshh! -Jacob la callo, cubriéndole la boca con su mano, para que Nessie no gritara-. Tranquila.

Nessie pataleo y forcejeo con el, pero Jacob no la soltó.

Poco a poco la fue arrastrando hasta la habitación en la que Nessie lo había tenido en cautiverio, mientras las patadas que ella daba asustada y al borde de un ataque cardíaco, tiraban y quebraban todo a su paso.

-No te haré daño... Solo que... ahora es mi turno - Jacob tiro a Renesmee a la cama que tenia sabanas limpias.

El mismo había arreglado la habitación en el momento en que desperto. La idea de irse le aterraba. Había reemplazado las cuerdas con las que Nessie lo amarraba con las bufandas de la chica. Tendrían el mismo proposito, pero no serian tan agresivas con su suave y blanca piel.

-Jacob!

-Si, grita mi nombre - murmuro el aludido, bajando el ziper de los jeans de Nessie, con una mirada enloquecida.

-No! Suéltame! No me toques. Vete! - Nessie se revolvió en la cama, desesperada y tratando de zafarse de sus propias bufandas.

-Te dije que ahora era mi turno. No era esto lo que querías? Que no pudiera vivir sin ti... Pues felicidades, lo lograste.

-No! - grito Nessie aterrada cuando Jacob Black, su gran amor platónico, destrozo su sueter, abriéndolo con unas tijeras.

-No llores. Luego te compro otro - susurro Jake en su oído, barriendo su delicado cuerpo con las manos. Unas manos grandes y masculinas que comenzaron a recorrer todos los rincones del cuerpo desnudo de Renesmee.

Las lagrimas de la chica, se hicieron cada vez mas escasas. En cambio el placer que Jacob le proporcionaba se fue incrementando a cada segundo.

Los labios de aquel actor -que probablemente tenia el caso mas grave del Sindrome de Estocolmo-, besaron los muslos de la temblorosa chica desnuda que tenia bajo su cuerpo, también desnudo. Siguió el camino hasta aquel tesoro, que según Jacob le pertenecía a el y solo a el. Las manos de Renesmee querían aferrarse a su cabello negro, pero no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era estremecerse con cada movimiento de la lengua de Jake, que cada vez estaba mas hundida en su sexo.

-Eres tan hermosa -murmuro Jacob antes de penetrarla con suavidad-. Si me hubieras desatado aquella noche, todo hubiera sido diferente - su voz era entrecortada.

Nessie no respondió a su comentario, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar bajo esas manos expertas, esos labios avariciosos y esos desquiciantes movimientos de su pelvis, que Nessie no sabia que se podían hacer.

-Jacob... - Nessie cerro sus manos torno a las ataduras que había hecho aquel hombre, que las estaba poseyendo como un demente.

El humedo sexo de Renesmee se contrajo torno al de Jacob y el sintió que estaba en el mismo cielo.

Termino dentro de ella, en el momento en que lo hizo ella.

Nessie temblaba de piez a cabeza, asustada, fascinada...

-Te dije que no te haría daño - susurro Jacob besando sus senos, excitado de nuevo.

-Suéltame. Me lastima.

-No te voy a soltar. Tu no me soltaste cuando te lo pedí.

Ness continuo forcejeando contra las ataduras, sin lograr soltarse.

-Por que me tienes miedo? No te voy a hacer ningun daño. Solo voy a disfrutar de... los beneficios de haber sido secuestrado por alguien tan linda como tu.

-Jacob...

-Si? - levanto la vista y vio a una desconsolada chica que lloraba en silencio.

-No llores -beso sus humedas mejillas-. Me harás sentir como un violador.

Renesmee continuo llorando en silencio. Definitivamente nunca había esperado esa actutud de Jacob Black. Penso que saldría corriendo en el momento en que despertó e iria a denunciarla. Jamas imagino que se quedaría y le haría el amor atada a la cama, como ella lo habia hecho con el.

Jacob se dio por vencido, tratando de consolarla y la desato de la cama. Luego la envolvió con la sabana y la acuño en sus brazos.

**Día 60.**

Jacob Black estaba pensando seriamente, _regresar_ a la civilización, pero de la mano de Renesmee. Enviaría un comunicado de prensa diciendo que se retiraría de la actuación, que no había estado perdido ni secuestrado. Que solo se había fugado con su novia. Que quería alejarse del medio, para vivir tranquilamente al lado de la chica mas linda, hermosa, tierna y sensual del mundo.

Después de aquel día en que el prefirio quedarse al lado de Nessie, en lugar de huir de ella, comenzaron una "relación".

Cada noche hacían el amor, Jacob le cantaba al oído, daban largas caminatas por el bosque hasta el lugar favorito de Nessie: el río. Se bañaban en el, regresaban a la cabaña y entre los dos hacían de comer.

Para Jacob Black aquella era una buena vida. Nada ni nadie lo separaría de aquella chica de risos de cobre, piel de alabastro, labios de azucar y lengua de fuego.

Constantemente se preguntaba a si mismo: _Que rayos esta pasando? No se supone que deberia de estar aterrado, no salir de mi casa en un buen tiempo por temor a otro secuestro?_

Pero al mirar los ojos achocolatados de Renesmee, todos aquellos pensamientos razonables desaparecían.

-Nessie... - susurro a la noche, cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida, luego de una larga noche de sexo desenfrenado y apasionado.

-Que?

-Te recuerdo. Me acuerdo de ti.

-Si, claro.

-Es verdad. Tu me llevaste el cafe y las nuevas correcciones al guion.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Ella lo recordaba bien. Sus miradas apenas si se habian cruzado. El solo le dio las gracias, por educación.

Ella nunca le había contado aquel encuentro. Le había contado toda su vida, la primera vez que lo vio, le mostro la primera fotografía que obtuvo de el en el ComiCon...

Por fin se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Solos en aquella cabaña, hubicada en un lugar remoto en el bosque de Washington, Estados Unidos.

**Día 65**.

-Los ubicamos, estan en la habitación - susurro una voz masculina.

-A mi cuenta... 1, 2, 3!

-Alto, FBI! - grito un hombre encapuchado y ataviado con el uniforme de dicha institución, apuntando con una arma de alto calibre a la cama.

Nessie grito asustada, al igual que Jacob Black.

-Lo tenemos. Lo tenemos. Esta a salvo - comunico por radio uno de los diez agentes que entro a la habitación que compartia la pareja.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, queda detenida por el secuestro de Jacob Black - anuncio un hombre sacándola de la cama con violencia.

La tiro al suelo de madera y la esposo, frente a un Jacob histérico y furioso.

-Nessie! Nessie! Suéltenla, no le hagan nada! Nessie! - grito tratando de escapar de los agentes que lo _rescataron_.

Renesmee no hizo nada, solo lloro de dolor por la violencia con la que la trataban. No forcejeo, no se defendió. Nada, no hizo nada.

-Nessie! Suéltenla! NESSIE! - la garganta de Jacob parecia estar desgarrándose con cada grito.

Los arrastraron a ambos fuera de la cabaña, donde los esperaban camaras de televisión, reporteros y mas policías.

-Suéltenme! -grito Jacob tratando de correr al lado de Nessie-. Déjenla, ella no hizo nada!

-Jacob, que se siente estar libre?

-Sentiste alivio de que rescataran?

Le preguntaban a Jacob, los periodistas ávidos por una gran exclusiva.

-Es cierto que torturaste al señor Black?

-Que escapaste de un psiquiátrico?

-Por que lo hisiste?

-Ibas a matarlo?

-Que te orillo a torturar casi de muerte a una celebridad?

Le preguntaron los reporteros a una agachada y avergonzada Renesmee, mientras la subían a la camioneta blindada.

* * *

**_Solo queda un capitulo mas...!_**


	13. Paparazzi Part 4 FINAL

**Paparazzi (part 4)**

-Renesmee Cullen, como se considera de los cargos que se le imputan en esta corte?

-Culpable, su señoría - murmuro Renesmee frente al juez, el jurado y la audiencia dentro del tribunal, vestida muy elegante, con ropa que Jacob le había mandado a través de sus padres.

Tres meses atrás el FBI había dado con el paradero de la super estrella desaparecida, Jacob Black.

Jake había contratado a los mejores abogados del país, la había visitado todos los días en la cárcel, pero ella no cooperaba. En sus declaraciones previas, había confesado todo lo que hizo para llevar a cabo el secuestro de Jake, mientras sus abogados le decían que no declarara eso. Tampoco que se declarara culpable.

A Jacob le hicieron varios estudios psicológicos, para ver que tan grave era su Sindrome de Estocolmo. En sus declaraciones había dicho una y otra vez que el estaba por su propia voluntad en la cabaña, en el momento en que los encontró el FBI. Lo cual era verdad. Pero jamas pronuncio la palabra secuestro.

Durante el juicio casi no hubo testigos que declararon, ninguno sabia de las intenciones de Nessie, ni siquiera sus padres, quienes quemaron todo lo que había de Jacob Black en la habitación de Nessie, por ordenes de Jacob, para que nadie sospechara de su pequeño trastorno obsesivo por el. Pero... si había mucha evidencia. Estaban las camaras de seguridad de la farmacia donde Nessie compro los somníferos, así como sus huellas en el auto con el que recogió a Jake en el aeropuerto y la declaración del chofer donde decía que la había visto, una hora antes de su desmayo en el baño de hombres en la terminal.

También estaban las heridas en las muñecas de Jacob, las cuales se había causado, cuando le pidió a Nessie que lo amarrara de nuevo y así revivir su primera noche. Era algo retorcido, pero a ambos les gusto.

La defensa de Renesmee argumento que ella también tenia dichas heridas, que ambos las tenian por que esa era su forma de tener relaciones sexuales. A Jacob le gustaba amarrarla.

Tanto el jurado como el juez estaban confundidos. Renesmee declaraba una cosa y Jacob la contradecía, ademas estaban las evidencias del día en que los encontraron. Jacob no estaba atado, estaba abrazando a Nessie, el la defendió desde el inicio, ambos tenían marcas de ataduras, así como una que otra marca en el cuerpo, que solo los amantes se hacen.

No habia mas señales de violencia en Jacob, el mismo había contratado a los abogados. Había declarado en una conferencia de prensa que las acusaciones a su _prometida_, eran estúpidas. Que el solo se quería retirar del medio, para vivir una vida pacifica y tranquila al lado de ella. Incluso declaro en la corte diciendo que la había conocido en las grabaciones de una película y desde entonces eran novios, solo que su manager les había dicho que fueran discretos.

Las declaraciones de Renesmee fueron descartadas una por una, por la defensa.

A las dos semanas de juicio, el jurado delibero.

-Todos de pie - murmuro con voz fuerte y clara el guardia de la corte.

El juez entro y todos se sentaron cuando el dio la orden.

-Tengo entendido que el jurado ha deliberado y llegado a una conclusión.

Uno de los jurados se puso de pie y le entrego un pedazo de papel al guardia para que se lo entregara al Juez. Este lo leyo sin expresion alguna.

-Que la acusada se ponga de pie - pidió el Juez.

Renesmee se levanto de su asiento un tanto temblorosa y con ayuda del abogado principal de su caso.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, se le ha encontrado... inocente del cargo de secuestro.

Jacob Black, Edward e Isabella Cullen, dieron un grito de alegría.

-Silencio en la corte, aun no he terminado - murmuro el Juez mirando a los alborotadores a través de sus gafas - Pero... se le encuentra culpable de planear un secuestro falso, junto a su novio Jacob Black. El Jurado ha recomendado seis meses en la cárcel o un año de arresto domiciliario, así como tres meses de servicio comunitario una vez que terminen de pagar su condena bajo techo.

-Que? - exclamo Jacob poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Los oficiales en turno del tribunal, le pusieron las esposas ambos.

-Pide el arresto domiciliario en mi casa... y juntos! - alcanzo a gritarle Jacob al abogado.

Un año junto a Renesmee en una casa, solos... no podía pedir mas.

-No! - grito la chica en dirección a Jacob, quien sonreía de manera picara imaginando ya los beneficios de su condena.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Dudas y aclaraciones en el area de comentarios.  
Gracias por leer mi loco minific, Little Perverts!_**


	14. Escort

**Escort**

Cerré mi paraguas rojo antes de entrar en aquella pequeña cafetería de Seattle. Como era de costumbre, llovía esa tarde. Mire mi reloj y con alegría vi que llegue a tiempo. Con unos minutos de sobra de hecho. Entre al establecimiento y me senté en una de las mesas que estaban al final del lugar. Siempre requiero privacidad tanto para mi como para mis clientes.

-Hola, Carlie - me saludo con una gran sonrisa Alec. Mi primer cliente y ahora amigo.

-Hola!

-Tu capuccino de siempre? - saco su pequeña libreta del bolsillo delantero de su delantal verde.

-Ya me conoces - le sonreí abiertamente.

Cuando se alejo, saque de mi bolso un pequeño espejo y retoque mis labios. Solo un poco de brillo labial rosa, no quería asustar a mi nuevo cliente. No soy la gran cosa como para trabajar de _escort_, pero eso hace mas creíble eso de que soy su novia. Mis clientes solo son chicos que me necesitan con real urgencia. Chicos que no tienen novia y necesitan una pareja para ir a una fiesta con su familia, a una boda o cualquier evento en el que requieran llevar una acompañante o simplemente para callarle la boca a su famila.

Mire mis ojos cafes, no se había corrido el maquillaje. Alise mis risos cobrizos que ahora estaban mas rebeldes que nunca, por la maldita humedad de la ciudad.

-Aquí esta tu orden, Carlie y unas galletas de canela cortesía de la casa - Alec puso frente a mi mi café y mi pequeño regalo.

-Gracias!

El siempre hace algo así. Dice que me estara eternamente agradecido por ese fin de semana, en que lo acompañe a la boda de su hermana Jane; ya que gracias a que su amor platónico, Heidi, me vio con el, ella se animo y se le declaro. Ahora viven juntos en el dormitorio de la universidad, pero para hacer eso, la chica se cambio hasta de ciudad.

-Como esta Heidi?

-Bien, las clases que esta tomando le absorben mucho tiempo, pero esta bien... - su voz se desvaneció-. Creo que te buscan - murmuro mirando hacia la ventana del local.

Seguí su mirada y ahí estaba mi nuevo recomendado. Quil Ateara, un amigo mutuo le dio mi targeta. Quil había sido otro cliente, como me cayo tan bien le conseguí una cita con mi amiga Claire. Así que desde entonces me converti en casamentera también.

-Si... es un paraguas rojo. Le dices donde estoy, por favor, Alec.

-Claro.

El rubio Alec salio del la cafetería y se acerco al tímido y no muy agraciado chico alto y moreno. Le dijo unas palabras y el chico alto volteo en mi dirección y sonrió con timidez. Lo salude con la mano y camino en mi dirección.

-Carlie Swan? - pregunto metiendo un mechón de su largo cabello negro detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Siempre uso mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mi madre cuando trabajo.

-Jacob Black?

-Si, hola - sonrió ampliamente. Tenia una linda sonrisa.

-Toma asiento - señale la silla frente a mi.

-Gracias. Este... cuanto me va a costar? - susurro.

-Mmm... por que no nos conocemos primero - sugerí. Me incomodaba hablar de dinero tan pronto, aun no sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer por el.

-Como quieras - se encogió de hombros.

-De donde eres?

-De Forks, Washington.

-De verdad? Soy de Port Angeles! - exclame sorprendida. No tengo idea de por que le revele aquello.

El sonrió.

-Cuantos años tienes, Jake? Te puedo llamar Jake? - le di un sorbo a mi cafe.

-Claro y tengo veintidós.

Asentí.

-Te importa si tomo notas?

-No, para nada.

Saque mi libreta cubierta de piel de cocodrilo rosa, regalo de agradecimiento de Alice, mi compañera de dormitorio millonaria; la presente con Jasper uno de mis antiguos y mas frecuente cliente y fue amor a primera vista. Ya estan comprometidos.

_Jacob Black_

_22 Años_

Anote en una hoja en blanco.

-Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua.

Agua?

-No te gusta el café?

-No mucho - replico avergonzado.

_No café, cuando este con el._ Apunte.

Le pedí a Alec una botella de agua para el chico Black.

-Que música te gusta?

-Rock. Guns n' Roses, Kiss, AC DC, mmm... Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso - tomo una servilleta y la paso por su frente.

-No te preocupes, estamos entre amigos -puse mi mano sobre la suya y me dieron... escalofríos. La retire-. Que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Casi vi como su pulso acelero a mil por hora.

Vaya, esto iba a ser difícil.

-Dime que es lo que voy a hacer por ti y cuando, luego te dire cuanto te cobrare, de acuerdo? -Si este chico no iba a soportar la presion de la "misión", seria mejor saberlo, para que no me haga perder mi tiempo.

-Este... -le dio un largo trago a su botella de agua-. Necesito que todos en el pueblo piensen que eres mi novia - soltó de golpe.

-Ok -anote eso en mi libreta-. Que clase de novia? La novia empalagoza, la novia neurótica que ve una rival en todas, la novia demaciado guapa y que cree que te hace un favor...

-Quiero que parezca una relación real y duradera -me interrumpió-. Quiero que parezca que no puedes vivir sin mi y viceversa. Que somos el uno para el otro y que las cosas van muy en serio.

-Mmm, por cuanto tiempo?

-Cuatro días. Viernes, sabado, domingo y lunes.

-Supongo que es para el fin de semana festivo que se acerca - murmure anotando.

-Si.

-Por que?

-Por que, que?

-Es para que tu familia te deje de preguntar cuando llevaras una chica a casa? Para darle celos a una exnovia? Para que en el pueblo vean que Jacob Black puede conseguir una chica...?

-Todo lo anterior - murmuro avergonzado.

Suspire.

-De acuerdo, Jake. Primero, nos conocimos al inicio del semestre, no le contaste nada a tu familia por que no querias "salarlo". Llevamos algunas clases juntos...

-Llevamos clases juntos.

-Exacto - exclame orgullosa de que estaba poniendo atención.

-No. Llevamos clases juntos. Historia Británica con Carlisle Cullen.

-Si? - pregunte extrañada.

-Si. Tu te sientas junto a una chica pequeñita y un rubio la primera fila, justo entrente del pizarron.

Eso era verdad. Jasper Hale, era el sobrino del Dr. Cullen. Ese hombre era un pan de Dios. Era el jefe de pediatría del hospital de centro, hacia infinidad de obras de caridad y aparte daba clases en la universidad por que su mejor amigo -el decano, Eleazar Denali- se lo pidió. Aparte adopto a Jasper y su hermana Rosalie cuando sus padres murieron. El y la señora Esme Cullen tenian un lugarcito apartado en el cielo.

-De acuerdo, eso me gusta -mentí-, tenemos evidencias tangibles para nuestra historia. Ahora escojamos un lugar de donde soy... Que te parece Florida?

-Eres muy blanca para parecer de Florida -murmuro Jake-. Que te parece de... Misouri? Es un lugar lejos y podre decir que fuimos con tu familia al siguiente fin de semana festivo.

-Mmm, como quieras. Tu creas a tu novia perfecta y yo la personifico. Hablando de novia... La experiencia Fin de Semana con mi Novia, incluye: tomarnos de la mano frente a tu familia, abrazos, besos sin lengua, podremos dormir en la misma habitación si la situación lo requiere, pero no tendre sexo contigo no importa si me pagas un millón de dolares... aunque pensándolo bien... -bromee, para romper la tensión-. E incluso podemos fingir que lo hacemos, pero eso te costara extra y nunca lo he hecho. Tienes alguna petición respecto a mi apariencia?

Jacob me miro en blanco.

-Es decir, que ropa debo usar... Atrevida, recatada, gotica, dark, con clase, cabello lacio, cabello ondulado, corto, largo, rubia, morena... tu eliges.

-Pues... -Jake lo pensó por un momento-. Normal, como sueles ir a clases, tal vez un poco mas... reveladora. Para que vean con quien ando.

Apunte eso.

-Esos detalles los iremos arreglando mas adelante. Tenemos dos semanas para organizar todo, conocernos y ultimar detalles. Me pagaras esta cantidad -le di un papelito con la cifra-, un día antes de que vayamos a Forks y me darás la misma cantidad al regresar.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-Si por alguna razón todo esto falla, no me pagaras al regresar.

-Alguna vez ha fallado?- pregunto nervioso.

-No - conteste muy segura de mi misma.

-De acuerdo.

-Este es mi numero de teléfono y la dirección de mi dormitorio. Llámame manñna y nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos -asintió-. Debo irme - le di un sorbo mas a mi cafe-. Tu pagas la cuenta, cielo.

Me levante de mi asiento y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós -lo alcance a escuchar, mientras me despedía con la mano de Alec.  
.

.

.

Jacob fue a mi dormitorio cuatro días después, me ayudaría a elegir el guardaropa para nuestro fin de semana en Forks.

Me medí algunas faldas, vestidos, blusas... El me daba su opinión.

-No dijeron nada tus padres por que no festejaras con ellos estas fechas?

-No, ellos creen que voy a ir con Alice y Jasper a Los Cabos.

-Y te creyeron?

-Ya me he ido de vacaciones con ellos. Ademas existe el photoshop... En ocaciones se les ocurre querer ver las fotografías de mis vacaciones.

-Ah... Y de donde creen que sacas el dinero?

-Mis padres saben que Alice es muy generosa, ademas Alec me facilita cheques de la cafeteria, creen que trabajo con el.

-Empaca un traje de baño -sugirió el-. Tal vez vayamos a La Push.

-La reserva india en la costa? - pregunte abriendo la gaveta donde guardaba mis bikinis.

-Si.

-Ven y escoge el que quieras. Al fin y al cabo tu pagas por verlo.

Jacob se ruborizo.

Mientras me observaba en el espejo una linda blusita rosa, el reflejo de Jacob me llamo la atención. Era muy alto y tenia una linda piel bronceada. Su cabello negro era largo, despeinado y algo descuidado. Su ropa era nueva, pero... antigua. Tenia un estilo anticuado. Yo no soy la gran cosa... pero yo no andaría tomada del brazo con alguien vestido como el, para ser honesta. Tenia unos ojos negros que siempre estaban escondidos bajo ese cabello negro enmarañado... Tenia que fingir ser su novia, así que tendria que besarlo...

-Jake, ven.

Lo tome de la mano y lo senté en mi cama. Despeje su rostro con mis dedos y me encontre a un chico lindo. No me había fijado antes que tenia labios gruesos, definitivamente besables. El trabajo no seria tan difícil, ademas teniamos que practicar...

Baje mi rostro hasta el suyo, mirándolo a los ojos y bese sus labios.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Si te hubiera besado justo frente a tu familia, por primera vez... hubieras actuado así. Así que por eso te bese. Nos tenemos que acostumbrar.

-Oh.

-Exacto. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas. Gracias por ayudarme con la ropa y aprendete esos datos que te di.

.

Jacob se miro en el espejo del provador y torció el gesto.

-Que? - pregunte confundida.

-Me veo raro.

-No te ves raro. Te vez bien, te ves moderno -torcio el gesto-. Mira, quieres que Leah regrese contigo?

Asintió.

-Quieres que vea que dejo ir?

Asintió de nuevo

-Entonces... confia en mi, si?

Una amplia y reluciente sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

-Quien es ese en el espejo? - Jake pregunto atónito, mientras un inesperado suspiro salio de mi.

-Ese cariño, eres tu.

Ya estábamos en la etapa final de _entrenamiento _y nos decíamos nombres cursis.

Jake se miro en el espejo girando el rostro una y otra vez, aun sin reconocerse. Ya se vestía con la ropa moderna que le había comprado y lo lleve a cortarse el cabello para completar su nueva imagen.

Durante esas dos semanas de convivencia casi diaria, me había pillado varias veces besando a Jake sin siquiera meditarlo, luego me inventaba la excusa de la pracitca. Nunca antes me había ocurrido eso con un cliente. Pero el me hacia sonreir y reír como nungun otro. Luego me recordaba a mi misma que el no era para mi, yo no le gustaba a el, el solo estaba conmigo para poder regresar con su ex novia Leah.

A veces imaginaba que Jacob me decía que Leah era inventada y que solo fue una excusa para estar a mi lado, para conocerme y que estaba enamorado de mi. Al principio yo me haría la indignada, ofendida y cosas así, pero al final cedería y me lanzaría gustosa a sus brazos.

Pero esas fantasías solo me hacian daño.

-Estas listo - susurre tratando de sonar alegre, pero sonó como un lamento.

-Gracias - me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego uno en los labios.

* * *

Aquí no termina, es una idea de un mini fic. Solo quiero compartirlo con ustedes.

Pd: Los siguientes caps son como este, fics inconclusos, que ya no he sabido como continuar por falta de inspiración...  
Espero que les gusten mis locas ideas.

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker**


	15. La Elegida

**La Elegida**

Me encontraba en una fiesta -otra fiesta, debería de decir-, mi manager Carlisle, me había acompañado como en cada ocasión. Tenia un año soltera, que en Hollywood significa una eternidad. Cuando pase por la alfombra roja, los reporteros me preguntaron si ya tenia pareja.

-No, así estoy bien gracias - respondí con una sonrisa fingida, como me había dicho Carlisle.

Mi ultima relación, no habia terminado muy bien. En la prensa había salido que yo lo engañaba con el coreografo de la gira y que el me habia engañado con su nueva coestrella.

Ninguna de las dos cosas eran reales, pero tanto como a Alec y a mi nos entro el gusanito de la duda. Peleábamos por todo y desconfiábamos de todo. Al final, cuando regrese de mi gira por Europa, saque sus cosas de mi casa y cuando fui a entregárselas, el me esperaba con una caja llena de mis cosas. Aun no vivíamos juntos, pero yo pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, así como el en la mía.

Mi gira por los Estados Unidos había terminado un mes atrás, el cual había pasado en un exclusivo SPA en Phoenix, Arizona. Ahora era tiempo de hacer un poco de vida publica, aparecer en cuanta alfombra roja y fiesta me invitaran, aparecer en programas, entrevistas en las cuales tenia que decir que pronto entraría al estudio de grabación.

Segun Carlisle tenia que seguir en la mente del publico, para que no me olvidaran.

Todas las mujeres del aquella exclusiva fiesta comenzaron a murmurar, sus miradas se dirigieron a la puerta al igual que la mía.

J.B. Wolfe famoso diseñador de moda, estaba haciendo una de sus raras apariciones.

Aquellas cantantes y actrices que me rodeaban estuvieron muy atentas a los moviemientos del diseñador. Cuando el hacia una aparición y ponía sus ojos en una mujer, la tomaba como 'rehen' una semana, en ocasiones mas. La tomaba como su musa para su nueva colección, al salir del encierro salia con un vestido exclusivo y siendo la imagen de J.B Wolfe.

Nunca nadie se había negado a irse de una fiesta acompañada del diseñador. No importaba que es lo que tuvieran pendiente. No importaba si estaban a media grabación de una película, si tenia que irse de viaje, si al día siguiente tenían una presentación importante. Todas sabían que tenias que dejar todo, para estar a la entera disposición de J.B.

A mi me parecía sumamente exagerado. Sus diseños eran hermosos, no lo niego. Ademas es de lo mas alagador que un diseñador haga un vestido especialmente para ti, o te tome como su musa. Stella McCartney, Carolina Herrera, Zac Posen y Angel Sanchez habían diseñado vestidos para mi, los cuales he usado en los premios Billboard, Grammys, American Music Awards y en los Oscares, respectivamente. Los vestidos han sido realmente hermosos, e inspirados en mi. Pero nunca fue una colección completa.

A mi no me interesaba realmente, ser elegida por J.B. Si era un gran diseñador y he comprado muchos de sus diseños, pero estar encerrada en un loft con un hombre que ni conozco, sin comunicación alguna solo por un vestido, no me agradaba mucho.

Algunos dicen que J.B. ya tiene los diseños, solo escoge a la chica para llevarla a la cama, durante una semana. Otros dicen que nadie lo soporta y compra las amistades a cambio de un vestido...

Yo no estoy segura si es homosexual, como la mayoría de los diseñadores. En algunas ocaciones se le ha visto besándose con actrices, en entrevistas ha dicho que es gay, en otras dice que no es cierto. Le gusta jugar con la prensa. Pero eso si, adora el cuerpo femenino y a la mujer en si. Cada día internacional de la mujer va a un refugio para mujeres maltratadas, lleva estilistas, maquillistas, doctores... y les hace un cambio de imagen a todas y cada una de ellas, así como a sus hijos.

Nadie sabe de donde salio, o que fue de su vida antes de que Anna Wintour, lo presentara en las paginas de Vogue como el próximo gran diseñador de todos los tiempos. Un año después ya había perfumes, bolsos, zapatos y vallas de publicidad con su nombre y una modelo hermosa con un vestido aun mas hermoso.

Deje de ver aquel atractivo, alto y moreno hombre y continue platicando con Carlisle, Alice -la nueva sensacion de la musica electronica-. y Rosalie, famosa cantante country.

Alice o Alic3, su nombre artístico, es muy bajita, con esfuerzos nos llega al hombro a mi y a Rosalie. Su cabello es negro y muy corto, siempre lo peina en puntas, con algun producto "secreto", como lo llama ella. Su cuerpo es delgado y proporcionado. En su mundo, la llaman "el hada del house"

Rosalie Hale, es alta, cabello largo, precioso y rubio, ojos azules, toda una 'belleza sureña'. Sus curvas la han hecho acreedora al titulo de "la mas sexy del country" así como ser contada en la lista de la revista Maxim.

Mi estilo de música era la pop rock, con toques electrónicos gracias a la colaboracion de Alice, en mi ultimo álbum. Soy muy blanca y de ojos cafes, como mi madre, y cabello es largo y corbizo, gasto una pequeña fortuna cada mes para que mis rebeldes risos se controlen y se vean bonitos y sedosos.

Las tres nos conocimos en el after party de los MTV Video Music Awards, hace menos de dos años, nuestros managers son de la misma agencia, y se les ocurrió que nos podriamos llevar bien. Tenían razon, ellas son mis únicas verdaderas amigas en el medio.

-De verdad haras el dueto comigo? - pregunto Rosalie entusiasmada.

-Solo si tu haces uno conmigo y Alice hace la mezcla.

-Yo cantando pop electrónico?! - Rosalie soltó una gran carcajada y tomo otra copa de champan, que un camarero llevaba en una charola de plata.

-Ya se que eres la super estrella del contry, pero si lo haces mi publico te conocera - murmuro Alice muy contenta.

-Se que no soy tu manager, Rosalie -exclamo Carlisle con una sonrisa-, pero Alice tiene razón, mas publico te conocera. Ahora eres la princesa del Contry, pero si algún dia quieres expendir tu mercado al pop, como lo han hecho Jewel, Carry Underwood, Taylor Swift, entre otras mas, eso te ayudara enormemente. Ellas tienen versiones pop de sus temas y eso ha incrementado sus ventas.

Rosalie asintió levemente.

-Eso me agrada, así podre comprar mas bolsos y zapatos.

Los cuatro soltamos a reir, de sus ocurrencias.

-Tienes el cuerpo perfecto para vestir - susuro una voz grave en mi oído y colocaron la mano en mi cadera izquierda.

El desconocido me giro hacia el con rapidez, haciendo que me estampara con su pecho y tuve el agraciado rostro de J.B. a centímetros del mio.

-Y mas aun, para desvestir - susurro. Una amplia y misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro, me detuvo el corazón.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente.

Espera, que?

-Hola, soy J.B. Wolfe - beso mi mejilla derecha, casi en la comisura de los labios, e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

-Ho-hola - salude con un ligero temblor y parpadee sintiéndome deslumbrada.

-Hola, hermosa - J.B. apretó mas su brazo torno a mi cintura, pegándome mas a el. Mi pecho estaba fundido contra el suyo.

Mire hacia abajo, sorprendida. Jacob tenia una enorme erección en sus pantalones negros.

Trate de alejarme de el, empujandolo un poco por el pecho, pero el no me soltó. Mire a mis espaldas tratando de pedirle ayuda a Carlisle, pero el solo me sonrió y asintió.

Mire a mi alrededor y todos ya habían dejado de mirar a J.B. Eso estaba mal, eso significaba que el ya había escogido. No me agrado nada saber que ahora yo era la elegida.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado, Renesmee - su aliento contra mi cuello, me hizo temblar.

Odie la sensación.

No debía de ser como las demás, todas siempre estaban a su merced. Y ahora veía el por que. Todo el era... perfecto. La estatura, la piel, la mirada seductora, la actitud confiada y segura.

-No sabia que alguien me estaba... esperando -respondí a su comentario, aun tratando de alejarlo de mi-. Que nunca nadie te enseño lo que es el espacio personal?

-Eres escurridiza, Renesmee y ahora que por fin te encontré, no pienso soltarte.

Mire desesperada a mi espalda y Carlisle ya no me miraba. Seguía platicando con mis amigas.

-Que nos tomen una fotografía - sonrió, palmeando el hombro del chico, que se paseaba por la fiesta tomando fotos, de todas las celebridades invitadas esa noche.

El fotógrafo nos miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sonrían, chicos - murmuro ajustando el lente.

Trate de separarme de J.B. para que tomaran la foto de frente, pero el no me dejo. No tuve mas remedio que posar mi mano izquierda sobre su pecho y sonreir ampliamente, como siempre lo hacia en ese tipo de fotografías.

-Podrías soltarme, por favor? - pregunte fastidiada.

Soltó un poco su agarre.

-Ya tienes vestido para el Met Gala? - pregunto preguntando de nuevo a su pecho.

-Que? - susurre.

-Tengo semanas imaginándote con un vestido azul, que fluya a través de tu cuerpo, como las olas del mar- su mano izquierda que aun seguía torno a mi y aferrada a mi cintura, su mano derecha viajo desde mis costillas hasta mis muslos.

-Azul? - pregunte imaginándome subiendo aquellas odiosas escaleras, con un hermoso vestido de J.B Wolfe.

-Así es. Que te parece si vamos a mi estudio y ves los diferentes bosquejos que tengo.

Estuve a punto de decirle que si. Pero lo mas probable es que no volviera a ver la civilización, hasta dentro de una semana o incluso mas.

-No. No gracias. No tengo aun vestido para el Met Gala, pero seguramente lo tendré. Angel o Zac harán uno para mi. Usted no es el único que quiere diseñarme un vestido.

-Pero soy el único, que realmente conoce... una mujer.

-No me interesa, gracias. Me siento alagada que... haya pensado en mi, pero no me interesa.

A Jacob no le perturbaron mis palabras, el siguió mirandome directamente a los ojos. Luego miro mas abajo y sentí como me desnudaba con la mirada.

Trate de alejarlo de mi, esta vez el soltó su agarre y me dejo ir.

Me reuní con mis amigos y se soprendieron de verme.

-Que haces aquí? - pregunto Carlisle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ah... me invitaron a esta fiesta y...

-No deberías de estar en la limosina de J.B. Wolfe en este momento?

-Ah... no?

-Si!

-Eres la elegida! - grito Alice en un susurro

-Tienes que ir! - Rosalie movió sus manos hacia mi.

-Con ese prepontente que cree que me voy acostar con el? O que voy a fingir que me acuesto con el por un vestido, no gracias.

-No es solo un vestido, es toda una colección! Piensa en lo que podría hacer eso para tu carrera, Renesmee - hablo mi manager desesperado.

-No me importa.

En verdad no tenia idea que estaba haciendo yo en ese lugar.

Que no jure y perjure que no me acercaría de nuevo a J.B.? Pero ahí estaba yo, esperando que el elevador se abriera para entrar al loft en el que J.B. se había recluido luego de que fue a mi casa dos semanas atrás, para disculparse por su comportamiento en la fiesta en que nos conocimos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y avance dentro del lugar. Todo era muy iluminado, había telas y vestidos por doquier. Uno blanco muy hermoso corte imperio me llamo la atención. Era de seda, por supuesto, era fluido y elegante. Era la clase de vestido que te hace acredora del titulo la mejor vestida en X evento.

-Ese es muy insulso. Lo que he diseñado para ti... no tiene comparacion - J.B. me abrazo por la espalda apretando mis caderas y pegándome a el.

Me separe bruscamente. No había cambiado, sus disculpas habían sido falsas y ahora yo estaba metida en la boca del lobo.

-No vine a eso, señor Wolfe.

-Pero de alguna u otra forma... aquí estas - extendio los brazos y una sonrisa petulante apareció en su malditamente agraciado rostro.

-Ya me voy.

-Vamos, no seas así, Renesmee - me tomo de la mano y me estampo contra su pecho.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas por su estudio, como si estuvieramos bailando. Claro que no había música. J.B. estaba loco y a los locos hay que tratarlos con delicadeza.

-Señor Wolfe, por favor... Tengo que irme - trate de alejarme de nuevo, pero el era el hombre mas fuerte que hubiera conocido.

Tenia unos brazos fuertes, un pecho hinchado y duro... unos ojos negros por los cuales me pondría de rodillas y una sonrisa que que me dejaba sin habla.

Por que tenia que ser tan débil? Por que me gustaba ese tipo arrogante, que me botaria por el inodoro en el momento en que sediera a sus deseos? Tal vez era por que tenia un año soltera y Wolfe es el tipo de hombre con el que cualquier mujer le gustaría dejar la abstinencia.

Ademas... que era un poco de sexo? El sexo no mata a nadie... a menos de que tenga una enfermedad como el SIDA... En que rayos estoy pensando?!

-Por favor, suélteme! - grite cuando sentí su mano explorando bajo mi blusa.

-Por que te niegas a algo que deseas tanto o mas que yo? A que le temes? A que te rompa el corazón? -hablo contra mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer-. Ustedes no tienen corazón - murmuro alejándome de el despectivamente y me dio la espalda.

-Ustedes? De que rayos habla?

-Ustedes, las actrices, las cantantes... Todas ellas -me miro de arriba a abajo con desprecio-. Son actrices! Fingen sentimientos, fingen amor, cuando se aburren toman otro juguete y así se la viven.

-Yo no soy actriz - masculle entre dientes, enfadada que me haya comparado con una actriz.

-Da lo mismo -se encamino mueble de madera blanca que contrastaba con la pared de ladrillo y saco un vestido azul-. Toma ya vete.

Me lanzo la prenda con desprecio.

-Pero...

-Tómalo y vete, por favor, Ness.

El corazón se me fue hasta los pies, mi alma salio de mi cuerpo y morí un segundo.

Que? Como...? Como me había llamado?

Nadie mas me decía de esa manera, mas que... el. J.B. _Jacob Black_.

No podía respirar, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era... De verdad era el?

Yo lo había dejado. Yo lo había abandonado por perseguir mi sueño de ser cantante. Yo me fui de Seattle Washington, junto con mis padres cuando firme el contrato a mis escasos dieciséis años. Le deje el anillo de compromiso con su padre, que me había dado el día en que cumplí doce años; el tenia catorce y desde pequeños el dijo que nos casaríamos y viviríamos en Nueva York. Para mi solo habían sido palabras vacias, un juego entre amigos, pero aun así yo esperaba pasar toda mi vida junto a el...

Yo no cumplí con mi promesa, yo lo abandone a pesar de quererlo. Ahora, diez años después, el estaba ahí... en Nueva York, conmigo.

Por que no lo reconocí? Como es que no supe que era el, cuando lo vi en aquella fiesta? Tal vez por que nunca me había abrazado ni mirado de esa manera...

-Jake -no volteo a verme-. Jake... mírame, por favor.

-Vete, Renesmee.

-Lo siento tanto. Tu sabias bien lo que yo quería. Ahora lo tengo yo...

Volteo a verme y me traspaso con aquellos ojos negros.

-Se suponía que lo conseguiríamos juntos! Tu te fuiste, no me dejaste seguir a tu lado. Tu te fuiste y no miraste atrás!

El no mentía. Jamas mire atrás. No hice nada mas que visualizar mi futuro y conseguirlo con creces, mi gran esfuerzo me había costado.

-Jake, eramos unos niños, no creí que todo aquello que deciamos fuera verdad! Ni siquiera me besaste alguna vez- limpie mis lagrimas y mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano.

-Yo te amaba, Ness! Cuando regrese de la universidad al final del semestre, tu ya te habías ido.

-Exacto! Seis meses sin saber de ti! Que esperabas? Como dije, era una niña, como iba a esperar que todo lo que tu decías fuera verdad después de que me dejaste. Tu me dejaste!

-Yo nunca te deje - se acerco a mi y tuve miedo.

-Por que no me dijiste quien eras? Por que si estas... has estado aquí todo este tiempo... no me has buscado?

-Para que? Para que me rechazaras?

-Oh claro, portándote como un patán de primera, iba a correr a tus brazos - masculle con sarcasmo.

-Estas aquí, no es así?

-Eres un idiota.

Le lance el suave vestido azul y di media vuelta.

Cuando menos lo pense estaba entre sus brazos, siendo besada por primera vez por Jacob.

-Suéltame! - trate de alejarlo de mi, pero todo el eran musculos de piedra!

-Abre la boca - musito contra mis labios.

Aquel no era el Jacob con el que me había _comprometido _siendo una niña, era un Jacob desconocido, brusco, burdo, absurdo e irresistible.

Obedecí a su orden, confundida y un tanto ultrajada. Mi lengua se encontro con la suya y fue como si toda mi vida hubiera vivido en penumbras...

* * *

De nuevo, este es un mini fic inconcluso...


	16. Cullen Halloween

**Cullen Hallowee**

Cuando Jake se fue al taller esa mañana, decidí ir a visitar a mis padres.

Podía ir corriendo por el bosque, pero tenia semanas sin sacar a pasear a mi bebe, el Mustang color rojo que Jacob, Charlie y Rosalie me habían regalado para mi falso cumpleaños numero 16. Así que me introduje al gran armario que Alice había diseñado y escogi mi atuendo de ese día. Queria ponerme unos jeans, una blusa bonita y un sueter, pero solo encontre aquella ropa ajustada y muy reveladora que mi tía me habia comprado.

Me gustaba usar esas prendas frente a mi esposo, pero no en publico. Así que no tuve mas remedio que tomar unos pantalones negros de cuero, una entallada y escotada blusa negra sin mangas, botines negros con un tacón kilométrico y una chaquetita estampada con colores "del bosque" como la había descrito Alice. Tome de mi alajero -que mas bien parecia baul- una pulcera gruesa que daba la apariencia de ser siete en lugar de una, me puse unos aretes se que parecían al estampado de la chaqueta y un anillo de oro labrado con esmaltado purpura, para que combinara con la bolsa Chanel del mismo color.

Se que a Alice le enorgullecerá mi atuendo cuando lo vea.

Tome mis llaves, mi cartera y mi celular y lo guarde en el bolso.

Cuando di la vuelta para tomar la carretera, me di cuenta de que mi bebe necesitaba combustible. Tenia el suficiente para ir a Forks y llenarle el tanque.

Al llegar a la estación de gas, tuve que bajarme y llenar el tanque yo misma. Ahora recordaba por que el auto no tenia gasolina. No quería llamar la atención, tanto como mi auto como mi apariencia y mi ropa hacia voltear cabezas. Esa mañana no fue la excepción.

Mientras esperaba que aquellos numerillos negros avanzaran, una mini van destartalada se estaciono en la pompa contigua. Se bajo un rubio para despacharse, primero vio mi auto y luego a mi. Su pulso se disparo de manera vertiginosa.

Bueno, lo admito. Era bueno saber que no solo Jacob Black me veía bonita.

Desvié la mirada, para no encontrarme con aquel "perrito faldero" como describe mama a su ex compañero, Mike Newton.

-Ho-hola - saludo.

-Hola - me cruce de brazos, pretendiendo tener algo de frió; la brisa otoñal no me afectaba pero tenia que pretender ser humana.

-Disculpa... Nos conocemos?

Ja, típica frase para entablar una conversación.

-No que yo sepa - le sonreí a medias y su corazón palpito como loco.

-Me... me pareces familiar... perturbadoramente familiar - susurro para el.

-Lo siento. Yo me acabo de mudar al pueblo - mentí.

-De verdad? -asentí-. Pues bienvenida.

-Gracias - numeros avancen!

-En serio me pareces familiar.

-Yo nunca antes había venido.

-Y por que te mudaste a este pueblito?

Ya cállate, Newton! Ahora entendía la aversión de Edward a ese insignificante chico humano.

-Familia - respondí a su pregunta.

-Oh! Tal vez por eso me eres familiar. Te pareces a alguien de por aquí.

Sonrei de lado -genes de Edward- y ahí fue cuando el corazón de Mike se detuvo un instante.

O hizo la conexión y se dio cuenta que estoy relacionada con aquella familia que le produjo pesadllas, o cree que soy bonita. Odio decirlo, pero prefiero lo segundo.

-No lo creo - replique al comentario de Mike.

El suspiro derrotado, por no sacar una respuesta mas decente de mi parte.

-Lindo auto.

-Gracias, fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

Silvo por lo bajo.

Gracias al cielo, el tanque del Mustang se lleno y era hora de escapar a casa.

-Fue un gusto, Mike - murmure sacando la manguera y pase la tarjeta para que cobraran la gas.

-Igual... Espera... - me quede con medio cuerpo dentro del Mustang.

-Si?

-Yo... yo no te dije mi nombre.

Maldición!

-Si, si lo hiciste.

-No - meneo la cabeza desconcertado.

-Me dijiste tu nombre cuando tratabas de convencerme que si nos conocíamos - mentí.

-Si?

No!

-Ah, si. Ya.

Tarado!

-Adiós -me subí al auto y arranque de inmediato a casa.

.

-Lo siento, lo siento - murmure subiendo las escaleras del porche.

-Que hiciste ahora? - Edward me cargo de la cintura para que mi mejilla quedara a la altura de sus labios.

-Bajame. Soy una señora casada - bromee.

-Ni me lo recuerdes - me dejo en el piso.

-Creo que cometí un pequeño error.

Edward entrecerró los ojos leyendo mis pensamientos.

-De nuevo Mike cae bajo los encantos de una Swan.

Mama llego en un parpadeo.

-Conosiste a Mike? En donde?

-Hola mama! Que gusto verte -murmure con sarcasmo-. Lo vi en la gasolinera - tome su mano y le mostre mi encuentro con su ex compañero.

Torció el gesto un tanto... asqueada?

Alice grito desde las escaleras y me felicito por mi atuendo como lo había previsto.

Pronto mi encuentro con aquel irritante humano quedo en el olvido.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Jake sugirió que acampáramos en el bosque todo el fin de semana. Pero no teníamos una tienda de campaña.

-Yo voy al pueblo y la compro, no te preocupes - bese sus labios y pronto tuve una demostracion gráfica de lo que haríamos en la tienda de campaña.

Al siguiente día, fui al pueblo a Newton's, la tienda donde trabajo mama cuando era humana.

Cuando entre, merodee por los pasillos, mientras alguien me atendía.

-Hola, puedo ayudarte...? Hola!

Mire en dirección al chico que me hablo y cual fue mi sorpresa. Era el odioso humano. Mis padres habían dicho que el ya no trabajaba en la tienda de sus padres. Pero ahí estaba el, con aquella sonrisa estúpida.

-Hola!

-En que puedo ayudarte?

-Cual es la tienda de campaña mas grande que tienes?

-Claro, esas estan de este lado - extendió la mano izquierda guiándome.

Me mostró varias tiendas, pero yo quería la mas grande y mas resisitente. El cielo sabia que tenia que ser resistente. Un lobo y una semi vampira eran capaces de destrosar la valiosa y antigua mesa del comedor de una vampira coleccionista, así que una tienda de campaña seria facil de romper.

-Esta, resiste el ataque de un oso.

-Solo estas inventando cosas, para hacer una venta.

-No, como crees!

Lo mire directamente a los ojos con expresión amenazante. Soy mitad vampira así que de un modo u otro aquello tenia que funcionar.

-Bu-bueno no el ataque de un oso, pero si es bastante resistente - el pobre hasta sudo.

-De acuerdo, me la llevo. También quiero un par de botas de montaña. Mis zapatos se arruinaran si voy a acampar.

-Por supuesto. Esas estan por aquí -de nuevo me guió por su negocio, mientras un adolescente a su lado me veía con la boca abierta-. Por que no traes la tienda que la señorita eligió y la llevas a la caja? - le ordeno Mike irritado.

-Si... lo siento - el chico se movió torpemente.

Durante toda la venta, Mike estuvo coqueteando conmigo y diciendo cosas en doble sentido.

Imbécil.

-Estas son las botas mas femeninas y cómodas - me mostro unas botas cafes de suela negra, gruesa y resistente.

-Me parecen bien.

-Quieres probartelas, Cenicienta?

-No, gracias. Mejor dame unas botas en el mismo color, pero de hombre.

-De hombre?

-Si, para mi esposo - sonreí ampliamente.

-Esposo? - pregunto aturdido

-Si.

-Ah... Por eso te mudaste? Por tu esposo?

-Es difícil mantener un matrimonio a larga distancia.

-Supongo. No he sabido que alguien de Forks se case con una... Bueno excepto por... Pero el tampoco era de aquí -balbuceo para si mismo.

-Que?

-No, olvídalo.

Excepto por Edward Cullen, pero el no era de aquí - continue en mi fuero interno.

-Es por que no es de... aquí, exactamente - replique a su comentario coherente.

-Oh. No se de nadie nuevo en el pueblo, excepto tu.

Ya deja de hablar y cobrame las botas!

-El es de... La Push.

-Un quileute se caso contigo?!

-Si, eso es malo?

-No, pero si es raro.

-En que forma?

-No lo se. Y quien es tu esposo? Tal vez lo conozco.

-Es el dueño del taller de la reserva.

-Jacob... Jacob Black es tu esposo?! - los ojos casi se le salen.

-Si - sonreí y suspire.

-Vaya.

-Lo conoces bien?

-Era amigo de una... exnovia.

Ex novia?!

-Como se llama? Tal vez la ha nombrado - murmure apretando los dientes. Ese gusano había dicho que era exnovio de mama.

-Bella Swan... Ahora ya es Cullen.

-Isabella Swan? La hija de Charlie Swan?

-La conoces? - pregunto Mike preocupado, de que yo supiera que era mentira de lo de su exnovia.

-Es mi prima! Soy sobrina lejana de Charlie. Casi muero cuando me perdí su boda, pero tenia clases de verano y no pude venir por eso mismo, estaba castigada -mentí vilmente, como el.

Mike Newton palideció.

-Según me ha contado Charlie la casa de los Cullen es preciosa. Quisiera conocerla, lastima que ellos se hayan mudado.

-Pues si es... bonita, pero... dicen que esta embrujada - susurro.

-Embrujada? Por favor!

-No te ofendas... pero ellos eran muy raros. No sabes las cosas que se decía de ellos en el pueblo.

-Jacob tal vez pueda llevarme, ya hiciste que me diera curiosidad la casa.

-Yo que tu no iría. Quien sabe si salgan con vida.

Entrecerré los ojos, planeando algo para ese gusano, llamado Mike Newton.

-Cielos, se me hizo tarde. Aun tengo que hacer la comida - mire el reloj.

Mike cobro mis compras y le di la tarjeta de credito que decia mi nombre: Renesmee Black.

-Espero que la tienda de campaña me proteja de los osos, o sino te traere un lobo para que te mate.

-Un lobo? Aquí no hay lobos.

-Si, claro - me reí antes de marcharme.

.

-Que soy su ex novia?! - grito mama levantándose del sofa, con una expresion que dada miedo.

-Ese infeliz de Newton - papa apretó los puños.

-Estaba planeando... una fiesta aqui en la casa. Bueno no fiesta, invitar a sus ex compañeros y convertir la casa, en una casa de terror. Halloween se acerca, podríamos... hacer pagar a Mike Newton - dije entre dientes la ultima frase.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron con complicidad, no se que estarían planeando ya, pero me agradaba.

Una semana antes del Halloween, una invitacion llego a la casa de Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tayler, Lauren y Eric. Todos ellos habían regresado luego de sus cuatro años en la universidad. No le preste mucha atención a lo que dijo Alice de cada uno de ellos, solo me interesaba que llegara la noche del 31 de octubre. Alice había visto que todos asistirían. El lugar de partida era el sendero, Esme, dejaría linternas para alumbrarnos durante el camino y en la casa. Rosalie había hecho cuadros de los Cullen -incluida mama- con trajes medievales, en la corte de Henry VIII, en la corte de Elizabeth, de Victoria de Inglaterra. Hizo un cuadro por siglo. Mi familia se veía de lo mas excentrica con aquellas ropas.

Carlisle y papa pusieron varias trampillas, telarañas, polvo, telas blancas sobre los muebles. Emmett y Jasper coordinaron la iluminación.

Me pareció extraño que todos quisieran cooperar con mi malvado plan, tal vez fue por que teníamos años sin divertirnos y sin interacción con los humanos. Mi familia se había recluido en su amada casa, solo salían de caza y hacer visitas a nuestros amigos. Ya no pretendían ser humanos ni se mezclaban con ellos, excepto nuestros amigos Quileutes y mis abuelos.

Fui al negocio de Mike Newton dos días después de que se enviaron las invitaciones.

-Me puedes decir, como le hiciste para hacer una fiesta en la casa de los Cullen? - aventé al mostrador la de la caja registradora mi invitación.

-Yo?! Tu! - me grito Mike, asustado.

-Yo?! Yo por que?

-Tu eres la que quiere conocer esa casa.

-Pero tu y mi marido son los únicos en el pueblo que lo saben y no creo que el haya organizado esta excursión a la Casa Cullen, sin decirmelo.

-Yo no fui, lo juro - murmuro aun asustado.

-Esta bien... Te creo. Cuando llego tu invitación?

-Antes de ayer.

Asentí algo preocupada.

Cielos, que buena actiz soy! Y eso que papa se burlo de mi tiempo atrás.

-Iras, Mike?

-Si... No. No se... Es... escalofriante.

Gallina!

-Le pregunte a Jake y dijo que si iríamos. Sera divertido. Ademas ya me diste curiosidad. Y Bella no ha contestado mis llamadas. Tal vez son ellos que quieren dar una pequeña fiesta de bajo perfil, la invitación dice que solo los que la lleven podrán entrar.

-En serio crees que Bella venga?

-No lo se, yo digo. Por que quien mas va a invitarme si no ella o tu. No sabes a quien mas invitaron, Mike?

-Ah... si. Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Tayler, los amigos de Bella. Supongo que por eso invitaron a tu esposo, por ser amigo de Bella.

-Si, supongo. Te veo veo el viernes en el sendero, Mike.

Tome mi invitación de nuevo y camine hacia la salida sin esperar palabra de Mike.

* * *

_Otro minific inconcluso._  
_Cuando lean ciento capitulo en_ _**TEENAGE DREAM**, sabrán ke soy pésima para escribir terror..._


	17. Solo Quería Ir al Cine

**Solo Quería Ir al Cine**

En un bosque lúgubre se ven dos personas.

-Se lo que eres - murmura una voz femenina.

-Dilo, en voz alta - le contesta una voz masculina.

-Un vampiro - unos labios lo dicen frente a la cámara.

-Tienes miedo? - pregunto un chico pálido de cabello despeinado_cuidadosamente_.

-No - responde de inmediato una adolescente flacucha y pálida de cabello abundante y oscuro.

La humana y el vampiro se ven en otro escenario, es una habitación iluminada. El la toma del brazo derecho, la sube a su espalda con un movimiento rápido y ágil y saltan por la gran ventana abierta.

"SI PUDIERAS VIVIR POR SIEMPRE?" - se lee en letras mayúsculas azules en un fondo oscuro.

-Ella no es una de nosotros - dice un chico pálido con una capucha gris sobre su cabeza.

Un auto plateado derrapa frente a un grupo de chicos, asustando a la humana de cabello oscuro.

-Entra en el auto - masculla el vampiro.

"POR QUE VIVIRÍAS?" - se ve de nuevo escrito en mayúsculas.

-Me siento muy protector hacia ti - dice el vampiro mientras cambian de escena.

La humana con los audífonos puestos esta cerca de su auto, una troca roja desvaído y vieja. Una mini van oscura derrapa frente a ella, a punto de aplastarla. El vampiro detiene la mini van con su mano izquierda, dejando asombrada a la humana.

-Haces esto a menudo? - pregunta la humana en otro escenario, una habitación a media luz.

El vampiro sonríe abiertamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

"DEL LIBRO BESTSELLER" - se lee en letras azules.

Un rubio se ve de perfil olfateando el aire, con un bosque de fondo, el cabello oscuro de la humana flota con el aire.

-Tragiste un bocadillo - murmura el rubio tratando de acercarse a la humana.

El vampiro se interpone entre la humana y el rubio, al igual que los demás acompañantes de los protagonistas.

-Viene tras de mi? - pregunta la humana asustada en un auto junto a su vampiro.

El rubio se ve corriendo por el bosque, con expresión fiera.

Cambia la escena a una gran sala oscura, alguien patea en el pecho a el rubio y este vuela por los aires, aterrizando contra un espejo, haciéndolo añicos.

-Twilight - dice la voz del locutor, mientras las letras azules aparecen con el nombre mencionado-. Clasificación 13.

NOVIEMBRE 21 - se lee en la pantalla.

-En cines noviembre 21.

.

La chica que vio el spot publicitario en la television de la sala, abre los ojos enormemente. Sus ojos cafes brillan emocionados. El trailer de la película solo duro escasos treinta segundos, pero ella quedo petrificada al ver semejante cosa.

Tiene... _necesita _ir a ver dicha película. Le pedirá a su mejor amigo que la lleve al cine el fin de semana, para ver Twilight. Pero sabe que primero tiene que pedirle permiso a sus padres, ellos investigaran cada detalle de la película y el lugar en que la verán.

_No importa, vale la pena_ - se dice a si misma, encogiéndose de hombros.

La adolescente se levanta del gran sillón blanco de la sala, con andar saltarin. Tiene la apariencia de una adolescente de quince años, pero en ocasiones se siente y la tratan como una niña de cinco.

De inmediato, ve a su padre sentado frente a un gran piano de cola color negro, interpretando al canción favorita de su abuela.

-Papi -la chica se sienta junto a su padre y hace una expresión tierna-, puedo ir al cine?

Su padre interrumpe sus dedos sobre las teclas y voltea a verla.

Ambos son muy parecidos. Tienen las mismas facciones hermosas y el mismo tono de cabello cobrizo, a diferencia que el de la chica es risado e impecablemente peinado y el de su joven padre es lacio y despeinado.

-Claro! Que quieres que vayamos a ver? - pregunta con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Pues... de hecho... estaba pensando en ir con...

A su padre ya no le gusto mucho por donde iban los pensamientos de su hija.

La chica hizo un puchero y bajo la vista, esperando una negativa a su comentario inacabado.

-Que película? - pregunto su padre segundos después, rindiéndose.

La tristeza en el rostro de su hija era algo imperdonable. El quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, pero ultimamente quería alejarla de su mejor amigo. Su hija ya no era una niñita, se estaba conviertiendo en una hermosa adolescente y no tenia ni pizca de ganas de verla de la mano o besándose con su amigo.

En cuando escucho la voz de su padre la chica sonrió y respondió de imediato:

-Twilight!

-Twilight? Y de que trata?

-Creo que de vampiros - la niña sonrio picaramente y se mordió el labio sonrojada.

Era la viva imagen de su madre cuando era adolescente. Los mismos ojos chocolate, las mismas mejillas sonrojadas.

Su padre sonrió y se levanto de su asiento frente al piano y se dirigió a la computadora. Tecleo la palabra twilight en el buscador, tenia que obtener información de que era la dichosa película, antes de dar su permiso.

Comenzó con una pagina que hablaba sobre los libros en que estaba basada la película y la autora. Una madre de familia nacida en Conneticut, que ahora vivía en Phoenix con su familia. Sus grupos favoritos eran Linkin Park, U2, Muse entre otros.

El padre de la adolescente estaba a punto de decir que si iria al cine con su amigo, cuando decidio dar click en el area donde resumían los libros de la señora Meyer.

_Cuando Isabella Swan se muda a Forks, una pequeña localidad del estado de Washington en la que nunca deja de llover, piensa que es lo mas aburrido que le podía haber ocurrido en la vida. Nueva escuela, nuevos maestros, nuevos amigos..._

_Pero su vida da un giro excitante y aterrador una vez que se encuentra con el misterioso y seductor Edward Cullen. Hasta ese momento, Edward se las había arreglado para mantener en secreto su identidad vampirica, pero ahora ha decidido no evitar mas la atracción que siente por Isabella; nadie se encontrara a salvo, y sobretodo Isabella, la persona a quien mas quiere Edward..._

Los ojos dorados de del padre de la adolescente, se congelaron en la pantalla. Su mano apreto con fuerza el mouse de la computadora hasta que ambos escucharon un débil crujido.

-Papa? Papa estas bien?

-Que clase de broma es esta, Renesmee? - bramo Edward desconcertando a su hija.

La chica se alejo unos pasos de el, retrocediendo asustada. Nunca lo había visto así de enfadado, no con ella.

-Que broma?

-Como que... que broma? Es obra del imbécil de Jacob no?

-No! Que broma, papa?

-Edward, por que gritas? -Bella se acerco a el y vio el terror en los ojos de su hija-. Que paso? Nessie?

-Yo no hice nada! - la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, tratando de esconderse de la ira irracional de su padre.

-Edward? - pregunto Carlisle, el patriarca de la familia Cullen.

Su hijo no contesto, comenzo a dar clicks con lo que quedaba del mouse, a cada pagina de internet que hablaba de la película y los libros.

-Esto no puede estar pasando? Quien se cree que es? Es una estúpida! Que cree que estaba haciendo?

Renesmee pensó que los murmuraciones sin sentido de su padre, estaban dirigidas a ella y no a la señora Meyer.

Ningún miembro de la familia Cullen entendía como es que Edward enloqueció. Emmett opto por comenzar a leer la pantalla sobre el hombro de su hermano. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron como plato al leer lo mismo que su hermano.

Poco a poco todos y cada uno de los Cullen se fueron acercando a la pantalla. Todos tenían la misma reaccion.

-Por que no lo viste, Alice? - pregunto en un susurro Carlisle.

-No lo se. Se los juro. Yo no tenia idea - respondió en el mismo tono.

Bella no se movía de la impresión. Se había sentado en un sofa junto a su hija quien seguía sin entender, ella no se había acercado a la computadora a ver como sus tíos.

-Este es el fin -murmuro Edward-. Ellos creeran que le contamos todo a esa... mujer. Como es que sabe cada uno de los detalles? Como es que...? Como es que los Vulturi no han hecho nada aun? Ese libro tiene ya tres años en el mercado, acaba de salir el cuarto. El cuarto! Que es lo que estaran esperando?

-Tal vez ellos no sepan nada aun - murmuro Esme con la mano derecha sobre su muerto corazón y la izquierda entrelazada con la de su marido.

-Lo sabrán. No viste que es un 'fenomeno mundial'? Lo sabran tarde o temprano y nos echaran la culpa - dijo Bella sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Renesmee miro a su familia asustada. Se levanto del sillón junto a su madre y ocupo el asiento que su padre dejo frente a la computadora.

Tecleo de nuevo la palabra _twilight _en el buscador y fue leyendo pagina por pagina. Su corazón palpito asustado. También se preguntaba como es que los Vulturi, tan amantes de sus preciosas reglas habían dejado que algo así sucediera.

La autora aun seguía con vida, pero lo mas probable es que no por mucho. Renesmee se estremeció al imaginar una hilera de capas oscuras, frente a la casa de la pobre señora Meyer.

-Yo digo que primero leamos los libros - murmuro Renesmee algo temerosa.

-Para que? - pregunto su padre.

-Curiosidad - bajo el rostro y su padre vio dos diamantes bajar por sus mejillas.

Leyo incrédulo los pensamientos de su hija. Ella pensaba que aquello era su culpa, estaban en problemas con los Vulturi... otra vez... por _su _culpa.

-No es tu culpa - Edward se arrodillo frente a su hija limpiando sus lagimas con los pulgares.

-Si lo es - hizo un puchero que habría descongelado hasta el corazón mas frío.

-No, claro que no. Tu no escribiste ese libro, tu no compraste los derechos para hacer la película...

-Pero yo la descubrí! Si no te hubiera dicho que quería ir a cine a ver esa película, no sabríamos nada de la señora Meyer.

-Hey chicos! - saludo Jacob entrando a la casa de los Cullen como si fuera su casa. En su espalda traía una rosa blanca para Nessie.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Nessie dejo de llorar y sentirse culpable, y sentirse la chica mas feliz del mundo.

Jacob vio que Nessie no estaba en la sala, pero escuchaba su corazón muy cerca. Luego noto los rostros de los vampiros.

-Que? Que ocurre?

Nessie se levanto de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de Jake, quien la recibió cargándola sin problema. La híbrida poso su mano blanca como la nieve sobre el rostro de su mejor amigo lobo y le mostro desde que vio el trailer de la película, hasta donde ella se sentia culpable por poner de nuevo una guillotina sobre el cuello de su familia.

-En verdad es tan malo? - pregunto el lobo mirando los ojos color chocolate del objeto de su impronta, pero Edward supo que la pregunta era para el.

-Aun no lo sabemos...

-Leamos primero los libros, como sugirió Nessie. Podemos ir y venir a una libreria de Port Angeles en menos de una hora, o descargarlos de una pagina. Podemos salir de las dudas, después llamen a sus amigos chupasangre e investiguen si los Vulturi saben algo.

Nessie miro a Jacob con infinito orgullo, su amigo había ido de nuevo a salvar el dia.

-Yo no quiero los libros en mi computadora -murmuro Nessie-. Prefiero los libros en _físico_, como mama. Me llevas a Port Angeles, Jake?

-Claro - respondió de inmediato, dispuesto a ceder y cumplir los caprichos de Nessie.

-Vamos!

Jake le dio la rosa blanca que había escondido y beso su mejilla.

Los Cullen veían con incredulidad como es que la atmosfera tan pesada y casi asfixiante de saber que habian sido expuestos en un libro y ahora en una película, habia desaparecido al ver como se comportaban la híbrida y el lobo.

Sus escenas de amor incondicional no profesado, siempre los dejaba al borde de la felicidad extrema. Jasper se dejaba envolver en su burbuja llena de amor y felicidad e influenciaba a su familia sin poderlo evitar.

.

Dos horas después Nessie bajo del Porsche de su madre, con las bolsas de la librería donde ella y Jake habían comprado la saga entera de la tal Stephenie Meyer. Tuvieron que ir a varias librerías, por que los libros estaban agotados. Descubrieron que habia una cosa llamada Twilight-mania o algo así, osea que todos querían esos libros. Incluso pasaron por el cine y compraron los boletos para la película. Seria extraño para ella que su primera cita fuera viendo como ocurrió la de sus padres.

Edward leyo los pensamientos de su hija, la espectativa casi abrumadora de su primer cita con Jacob Black y casi quiso asesinarlo, pero si lo hacia mataría también a su amada hija.

-Lamento la tardanza -murmuro Nessie dejando las compras sobre la mesa del comedor de su abuela-. Son muy populares - miro a cada miembro de su familia. No hablaba de los libros, hablaba de ellos.

Los Cullen tomaron el primer libro con cubierta negra, dos palidas manos sostenían una manzana roja y se sentaron en silencio en su lugar correspondiente. Carlisle en la cabecera con Esme a su lado, Bella y Edward justo frente a ellos en la otra cabecera, Rosalie, Emmett, junto a Nessie quien estaba junto a sus padres, Jasper, Alice y Jake frente a ellos.

Leyeron el prefacio en silencio, hasta que Bella susurro:

-Como que me parece familiar - le dio la vuelta a la pagina y leyo para si: _Primer Encuentro._

Continuo leyendo muy tranquila hasta que llego a:

_Me había visto obligada a pasar alli un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que en vez de eso, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California._

_Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar_.

Bella ahogo un grito y aventó el libro a la mesa asustada.

-Que ocurre mami?

-Esto... esto es...

-Esta contado por ti! - exclamo Edward mirando el libro como si fuera un gran tesoro.

-Oh no, oh no - sus mas privados pensamientos, cada sentimiento, cada cosa vergonzosa y privada estaba alla afuera siendo expuesta, siendo leída por miles de personas.

Iba a ser leída por los Cullen, por su hija y por... Edward, quien no podía leer su pensamiento.

A pesar de los intentos de Bella por que no continuaran leyendo aquel _libro infernal_-como todos decidieron llamarlo, ya que seria su perdición-, todos continuaron leyéndolo.

Nessie llamo cobarde a su papa cuando el le dijo que se había ido a Alaska esos días en que Bella no lo vio.

Comenzaron a burlarse de Edward y Bella por sus platicas en la clase que compartían juntos. De que el pobre Jacob creyo que le gustaba a Bella y de que el fue el culpable de que ella decubriera que eran los Cullen.

Todos siguieron leyendo el libro olvidándose de que no solo ellos lo hacían, millones de personas lo habían leido ya y otros cuantos millones mas lo verían en el cine. La burlas continuaron, hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y Bella dijo que era hora de que Nessie fuera a dormir.

-No quiero! No tengo sueño. Quiero seguir leyendo.

-Ya es hora de que te duermas - murmuro Bella tratando de quitarle el libro de sus manos, hasta que lo logro.

-Bien -refunfuño Nessie-. Pero me llevo a Jacob.

Tomo al lobo de la mano y subieron a la antigua habitación de Edward. El lobo seria su osito de peluche esa noche.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos continuaron leyendo en la sala, habían hecho un pacto de no leer nada mas de donde se quedaron la noche anterior, en el capítulo _Los Cullen._

El día continuo con la casa llena de burlas hacia todos, disculpas de Rosalie por haber sido tan mala con Bella en un principio, la impresión de Bella por verlos jugar al basebol. Nessie abrazo a Jake cuando James embosco a Bella y lloro un poco con la conversación de sus padres en la clínica en Phoenix.

Pero pronto las burlas se acabaron, pasaron al segundo libro: Luna Nueva. Nessie vio con recelo a Jasper. La híbrida se sabia todas aquellas historias, pero leerlas con lujo de detalle era otra cosa.

Nessie leyo como su padre abandono a su madre en el bosque y con un río de lagrimas le dio la vuelta a las paginas en blanco que solo decían los nombres de los meses. No había nada que contar en esos meses, Bella había estado catatónica.

-Te odio! - Nessie le aventó el libro en la cara a Edward y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación donde había dormido. Jacob la siguió con su copia del libro y leyeron el resto del ejemplar solos.

La chica le hizo mala cara a su lobo, cuando se despidió de Bella fuera de su casa en La Push.

-Solo trataba de protegerla, cielo.

-Si, lo que sea - murmuro la chica volteando el rostro.

Al termino del libro, Nessie y Jake bajaron a la sala tomados de la mano. Era casi la media noche y ambos se morían de hambre. Bella les había preparado lasagna. Comieron en silencio en el comedor, mientras los demas hacían planes para ir de caza. Nessie accedió a ir de caceria y no quiso que Jacob Black la acompañara. Necesitaba pensar seriamente; no sabia si Jake estaba con ella por ella o por Bella.

Durante la cacería, Nessie se reconcilio con su padre y el le pidió que lo acompañara, quería hablar con ella a solas.

-Estas equivocada, cielo - murmuro cuando escondían los ciervos que se habían bebido entre los dos.

-En que estoy equivocada? - pregunto la adolescente quitándose el pelo mojado de la frente.

-Jacob esta contigo, _por ti_. Tal vez en los libros vayas a leer que es totalmente lo contrario, pero el... -Edward suspiro derrotado- el te quiere. La forma en que el amo a tu madre... no se compara en la forma en que el te ama a ti.

Renesmee no parpadeo ni respiro por un buen rato. Su padre pudo leer como su cabeza era un revoltijo.

-No lo pienses mucho, ni se lo digas aun -poso sus manos en los hombros de su pequeña, refiriéndose a los sentimientos no expresados hacia el lobo-. Díselo cuando terminen de leer el cuarto libro. Ya le di una hojeada y no esta nada mal. Te resolvera muchas dudas y te creara otras tantas. Leas lo que leas, no te precipites... Jacob y yo te amamos... De maneras muy diferentes, pero te amamos. Siempre sera así.

Nessie lo miro desconfiada, no sabia de que hablaba su padre. No sabia que Edward quería que su madre se hiciera un aborto y Jake lo apoyaba.

Al regresar de cacería, Ness se dirigió a la cabaña con sus padres donde Jake la esperaba desparramado en el sillón de la sala. La híbrida se acerco a el con una sonrisa y beso su frente. Jacob ronco sonoramente, causando las risas de Bella y su hija.

-Que no tiene una casa? - mascullo Edward dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-Mami, me ayudas a llevarlo a mi cama?

Bella asintió y tomo en brazos al enorme quileute, hasta la habitación de su hija. Renesmee se mordió el labio, aquella escena era graciosa.

La chica recogió del piso el libro que estaba leyendo Jacob y con los ojos muy abiertos vio que ya iba a la mitad del cuarto libro.

-Ese lobo tramposo - susurro para ella.

Cerro el libro sin mirar en que pagina se había quedado Jake. Era la pagina donde el describía su imprimación.

.

Una garganta aclarándose hizo despertar a la pareja mas dispareja de toda la historia mística y sobrenatural que envolvía a los quileute y los vampiros. Renesmee traía su pijama que consistía en un dimituto short color nuez y huellitas de perro negras y blusa de tirantes negra; tenia sus piernas desnudas enredadas en las de Jacob, recostada en su pecho también desnudo con su mano izquierda en la mejilla del lobo para mostrarle sus sueños.

Cerca de los labios de Jacob había un riso cobrizo, que casi podía saborear.

La híbrida abrió los ojos de golpe y se removió sobre el cuerpo de Jacob. Nunca había dormido tan juntos. Cuando han visitado a Morfeo cada quien se a quedado en su lugar de la cama, en esa ocasión habia dormido muy juntos, lo cual no le había gustado a Edward ni una pizca.

-Esme les esta preparando el desayuno, ya levántense - Edward se descruzo de brazos y salio de la habitación.

Renesmee levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos del lobo que amaba, estos le devolvieron la mirada y ambos sonrieron ligeramente.

La chica se mordió el labio y se incorporo rápidamente evitando que Jake viera su sonrojo.

-Voy a bañarme - salto de la cama y corrió fuera de su habitación.

Camino a la casa de los Cullen, la híbrida y el lobo recorrieron el camino tomados de la mano. En la otra Jacob llevaba _Amanecer_.

Durante todo el día la parejita no se separo por mas de dos minutos, juntos leyeron Eclipse. Las palabras de amor de Jacob hacia Bella hirieron profundamente a Renesmee y tuvo que tragarse sus lagrimas. Pretendió estar leyendo cualquier otro libro y no uno donde el amor de su vida se le declaraba a su propia madre.

Al día siguiente continuaron con Amanecer, la chica no quiso continuar leyendo cuando su padre le llamo _cosa_. Aventó el libro sobre la mesa central de la sala y salio corriendo como poseída por el bosque. Nadie la siguió, dejarían que estuviera sola por unas horas.

Jacob la encontró en el prado de Edward y Bella a la hora del crepúsculo. Estaba hecha bolita, abrazando su propio cuerpo. A Jacob le parecio familiar la escena. Bella tirada a medio bosque, con el corazón destrozado siendo localizada por Sam. Se sentó a su lado y acaricio sus risos una y otra vez hasta que la chica levanto la mirada.

-Lo que vas a leer... lo que leiste... Edward y yo pensamos igual esas semanas... Estabas matando a Bella. No era algo muy bonito de ver. Era un cadáver con un pequeño chupasangre extrayendo cada gota de vida de su cuerpo humano. La estabas asesinado, Renesmee... Planee asesinarte -los ojos de Jacob se llenaron de lagrimas y le dieron nauseas-. Bajaría los escalones, saltaría, te arrebataría de los brazos de Rosalie... Iba a ser tan... sencillo. Demasiado.

Renesmee lo vio horrorizada.

-La Barbie te levanto en el aire para hacerte cariños... eras un blanco aun mas perfecto... Pero yo... te vi... Te vi y mi mundo se hizo pedazos en un momento, como si fuera la mas fina de las porcelanas, pero bajo esa porcelana... había acero... Mi vida se recostruyo en un momento y ahora era... indestructible... Te amo, Renesmee -la miro con todo el amor que había contenido en el y ocultado para no asustarla.

La mandíbula de Nessie se desencajo un poco y ya no fue conciente de sus movimientos. Se sentía como un títere manejada con alguna clase de cordón invisible. Se arrodillo frente a Jacob perdiéndose en sus ojos negros, acerco su rostro tan blanco como la nieve al bronceado de su lobo. Cerro los ojos y espero su primer beso. Los labios de su lobo fueron suaves, dulces, delicados. La híbrida creyo ver las estrellas y bailar en la superficie árida de la luna, en cambio Jacob sintió que por primera vez en su vida era amado, amado de verdad.

* * *

La trama de este fic inconcluso, se me ocurrió después de leer oootroooo fic donde los Cullen se divierten _tanto _leyendo la saga... Cosa que no debería ser así... Nunca nadie piensa en los Vulturi ni en las consecuencias que la publicación del libro les podría traer y siempre los libros les aparecen "mágicamente" el la puerta de la mansión de los Cullen. Tal vez mi idea tampoco sea la mejor, pero es mía, no tiene escrito todo el libro y unas cuantas reacciones de los personajes mientras leen.

Si ustedes escribieron un fic como el que describí, siento mucho si la/os ofendí, pero es la honesta y humilde opinión de una lectora que se sintió medio estafada...


	18. Time Traveler

**Time Traveler**

-Estoy aburrido -murmuro mi tío Emmett.

Estábamos en una nueva ciudad, vivíamos a las afueras de Vancouver, Canada. Nos habíamos mudado por el trabajo de mi abuelo Carlisle. Yo me había opuesto rotundamente a mudarnos, no me quería alejar de Jake, pero para mi gran sorpresa... el había venido con nosotros.

-Yo también estoy aburrido - coincidió mi lobo.

Toda la familia se había ido de caza, Emmett no había querido ir, o mas bien Rosalie y Edward no lo dejaron ir, se suponía que nos estaba vigilando a Jacob y a mi.

-Por que no jugamos al Viajero del Tiempo - sugirió Emmett muy emocionado.

-Al que? - preguntamos Jake y yo a coro.

-El Viajero del Tiempo!

-Y como es eso? - murmure intrigada. Emmett me había enseñado muchos juegos y bromas, pero nunca había mencionado ese.

-Entras a un lugar, como por ejemplo una tienda de conveniencia y le gritas al cajero o cajera: _Que día es hoy? De que mes? De que año?_ Cuando te conteste tu gritas: _Si! Funciono! Funciono!_

Jake me miro con la interrogante en sus agraciadas facciones.

-Tienen que verlo para entenderlo -mascullo levantándose del sofa-. Vamos a buscar en los disfraces que guarda Alice en el sótano.

Tome a Jake de la mano y seguimos a Emmett.

Las paredes del sótano estaban cubiertas por espejos, era el taller de costura de Alice. Ahí podíamos ver de todos los ángulos sus magnificas creaciones. Mi tío saco un motón de ropa que olía a naftalina y nos la aventó a mi y a Jacob.

-Mira, Ness! Ponte este vestido - me dio el vestido de Rosalie del Halloween pasado. Era un vestido medieval amplio con corse, color esmeralda. También me dio las falsas joyas con las que Rosalie le dio su toque personal.

Me vestí en uno de los probadores -así es, teníamos probadores en el sótano- y salí a que Emm y Jake me dieran su aprobación.

-Me queda un poco grande - murmure girando frente al espejo.

-Yo lo ajusto - Jake se acerco a mi espalda y desato las cintas, para volver a atarlas y que el corse se adaptara a mi cuerpo.

Minutos mas tarde estaba sentada en la parte trasera del Mercedez de Carlisle. Emmett y Jake se disfrazaron de la epoca de DaVinci el cual estaba coordinado con el mio. Entraríamos primero a la tienda de una gasolineria.

Estacionamos el auto a unos cien metros en un parque y salimos corriendo a paso humano. La gente nos veía como los locos que eramos.

Las personas en los autos del negocio nos miro, igual que la gente que nos vio correr.

-Disculpe la molestia buen hombre, pero me podría decir que día es?! - me atreví a preguntarle a un hombre robusto que llenaba el tanque de su motocicleta.

-Eh... -me miro de arriba a bajo aprecitivamente.

-Que que día es! - grito Emmett lo sacudió suavemente.

-No me toque! Es... es 25 de noviembre, por que?

-Pero de que año? - pregunte yo a mi vez "desesperada".

-2012!

-No puede ser - mascullo Emmett y echo a correr hacia el interior del local.

Lo seguí levantando la falda de mi vestido y corriendo como toda una dama.

Emmett le pregunto a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino: _Que día es hoy?!_ Y yo preguntaba: _Pero de que año?!_

Cinco minutos después de preguntarle a todos los clientes de la licoreria y ver un periódico la fecha, gritamos:

-Funciono! La maquina del tiempo funciono! - mientras Jake me abrazaba y Emmett brincaba a nuestro alrededor.

La gente se nos quedo viendo aun mas perturbados y asombrados que en un principio.

-La maquina del tiempo funciona, funciona, funciona - canturreamos dando vueltas tomados de la mano.

A la segunda tienda a la que fuimos, Jake participo mas.

Nos subimos al auto y Emmett condujo.

En los primeros lugares a los que fuimos Jake temía hacer el ridículo, pero después se fue relajando y hacíamos mas locuras. Veíamos las cosas modernas como si fueran lo mas raro del mundo.

Se nos ocurrió entrar a un RadioShack. Una de las capitales de la electrónica. Todo nos parecía brujería y nos asombrabamos de todo. Televisores, computadoras, teléfonos, celulares, MP3. Todo nos daba "miedo". Los clientes del lugar se divirtieron con nuestras locuras y nos hacían preguntas a las cuales respondimos con elocuencia y cadencia de la Edad Media. Continuamos haciendo desastres y gritando que la maquina del tiempo funciono, hasta que el gerente llego y nos corrió, alegando que estabamos asustando a sus clientes.

El resto del día lo pasamos recorriendo la ciudad y diciendo estupidez y media.

Justo cuando terminamos de cambiarnos de ropa, llego la familia de su expedición de caza.

Por la noche al encender la televisión, Jacob sintonizo las noticias locales. Para nuestra gran sorpresa hablaron de nosotros tres. Toda la ciudad hablaba de tres personas que aseguraban haber viajado en el tiempo. Estaban nuestras imágenes tomadas por las camaras de seguridad del RadioShack.

-Emmett! - grito Rosalie y Edward a coro.

Era algo mas que obvio que nuestra pequeña broma que había puesto de cabeza a la ciudad, era obra de Emmett.


	19. Diabolicamente Angelical

**Diabolicamente Angelical**

Los altos zapatos de tacón resonaron con un eco escalofriante por todo el callejón. La dueña de aquellos zapatos sonrió con malicia, acercándose cada vez mas a su alma asignada del día, que acababa de salir de un bar. La mujer desplegó sus alas negras y susurró en el oído del hombre ebrio que había seguido durante todo el día:  
-Solo fueron unas copas, puedes conducir. No pasara nada. Busca tus llaves.  
El hombre de mediana edad y algo de sobrepeso buscó las llaves palpando su saco azul marino, sus caderas y encontró en la bolsa del pantalón las llaves del auto.  
-Abre la puerta, pon la llave en el contacto -el hombre dudo-. Hazlo, estarás bien. Solo son unos kilómetros a casa. No pasa nada.  
La diablilla estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto aun susurrándole, con sus alas retraídas.  
Ella debía hacer que el hombre muriera, recolectar su alma y llevarla al Inframundo. Debía ser una muerte trágica y sumamente rápida, por ello le había susurrado durante todo el día. Lo había estado preparando, para su nuevo 'hogar'.  
-No lo hagas - habló una voz masculina y ronca desde el asiento trasero.  
-Ignóralo. Solo son unos kilómetros y solo bebiste tres tragos de whiskey - susurraron aquellos labios rojos.  
-Piensa en tu familia. Piensa en tu esposa y en tus hijas.  
-Ash! Siempre tienes que usar eso! -murmuró fastidiada la diablilla de vestido negro sin mangas, cruzándose de brazos-. Siempre tienes que intentar salvarlos de su destino! El debe morir esta noche.  
-El no tiene que morir!  
-Debe hacerlo -le refunfuñó al ángel de cabellos negros y ropas blancas-. Maneja, yo te cuidare -le susurró de nuevo al hombre y este le obedeció.  
El ángel puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se alejó. Iba a cuidar aquel hombre a toda costa.  
-Ya vete, aguafiestas, no te necesitamos - murmuró la diablilla con suficiencia.  
Unos metros mas adelante la mano de la mujer con el provocativo vestido negro, se posó sobre el volante y giró poco a poco desviando el auto de su carril correspondiente.  
-Toma el volante con ambas manos - susurró el ángel.  
-Déjame conducir a mi, tu estas cansado, los parpados de pesan. Quieres dormir - los labios rojos murmuraron convincentemente al hombre en el volante.  
-Abre los ojos! - gritó el ángel.  
La diablilla desapareció en un parpadeo y el ángel tuvo que hacer lo mismo.  
El hombre de traje azul abrió los ojos sobresaltado y dio un volantazo tratando de esquivar el camión frente a el. Al hacerlo el auto dio una extraña voltereta en el aire, cayó estrepitosamente en el asfalto estrellándose todas las ventanas. Un trailer se llevó los restos del auto, arrastrándolo unos cientos de metros.  
La diablilla sonrió de oreja a oreja a un lado de la carretera viendo todo aquel desastre. Frente a ella apareció una lucecita gris, la tomo con una mano y la metió en una cajita roja en forma de esfera. El ángel la vio enfadado, mientras ella guardaba la esfera en su bolso cruzado.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda - la chica de rizos cobrizos le sonrió al ángel de cabello negro.  
-Esto no se va a quedar así, el no era malo.  
-El iba llegar ebrio a su casa, entraría al cuarto de su hija menor, le daría un beso de buenas noches, después entraría a la habitación de su hija mayor quien por cierto cumplió quince la semana pasada y la iba a tocar de manera indebida. Lo ha estado pensando toda la semana. No es un buen hombre. Es preferible que esas niñas se queden con el recuerdo de su amoroso padre quien murió en un trágico accidente, a lo lo recuerden como el padre que las tocaba - murmuró la chica desplegando sus alas para acicalarlas.  
-Eso es culpa tuya! - grito el ángel señalando el desastre frente a ellos.  
-Yo solo me encargo de las acciones que los llevan a su muerte, no de los pensamientos -continuo acariciando sus alas y hablo como si nada-. El ya estaba marcado. Si no moría hoy por mi causa, moriría a manos de un demonio después de que traumara a su hija y el no hubiera sido tan misericordioso como yo.  
-Tu misericordiosa? Si, claro - el ángel soltó una carcajada.  
-Por que te enviaron a cuidar a ese hombre? El no debería de ser cuidado, era malo. El pertenece con nosotros.  
No lo habían enviado. A ese ángel no lo habían enviado a cuidar al padre casi pedofilo que yacía decapitado en la carretera frente a ellos.  
-No lo se. Yo no cuestiono ordenes - murmuró avergonzado bajando la mirada.  
-Lo suponía, solo eres un lindo angelito que no mata ni una mosca -hizo una voz tierna-. Traducción: eres un bueno para nada -cambio su tono a burlón-. Espero no volver a verte, para que no me arruines otra noche.

La diablilla desapareció en un suspiro y apareció en su casa. Abrió la esfera en el portal de almas, una especie de alcantarilla bajo el tapete de su sala y deposito su tarea con una sonrisa. Esta vez ese ángel fastidioso no había arruinado su día.  
Su casa en el Inframundo no era como la describen en libros y películas. No era una cueva apestando a azufre. Era una hermosa casa estilo victoriano, muy parecida a la de _Los Locos Addams_. Su habitación era muy grande, las paredes eran rojas con adornos negros que daban la alusión de encaje. Todo su guardarropa era negro o rojo, que hacían ver aun mas blanca su suave y cálida piel mestiza. Los diablillos como ella no eran bien vistos entre los suyos, pero su padre se había ganado un buen lugar por haber dejado embarazada a una novicia. La chica humana había sucumbido a los encantos de un demonio. Primero fue castigado por no haber hecho que cayera de un balcón y tomar su alma, pero el alegó haberse enamorado de la humana y juró que la llevaría con el al Inframundo, así que de una manera u otra si llevaría el alma pura -o mas bien ya no tan pura- de la novicia y la de su no nacida hija. La humana enamorada del demonio aceptó ir con su amado y criar a su hija en su hogar. Ahora esa hija era mitad humana mitad demonio y recolectaba almas no corrompidas con acciones, sino con pensamientos y planes malignos. Había iniciado a los dieciocho años -casi cuatrocientos atrás-, era muy buena, tan buena como los demonios. Había sido honorificada nada mas y nada menos que por su propio abuelo, el rey del Inframundo. Ganándose malas miradas y comentarios aun mas hirientes sobre su madre humana; madre que dio su alma voluntariamente y fue convertida en inmortal. Ella siempre los enfrentó e incluso ignoró en ocasiones, pero eso no evito que de niña llorara por las noches o se refugiara en la Tierra.  
Ahora que era una cazadora, una recolectora de almas, era de las mejores, pero eso había cambiado tres meses atrás cuando conoció a ese fastidioso ángel que siempre se entrometía con sus objetivos.  
El ángel era muy convincente, solo bastaba que le hablara a los humanos sobre su familia y las cosas que perdería si llevaba a cabo sus planes. Eso le había restado puntos a la linda diablilla, haciéndola fallar en al menos diez misiones. Pero esa noche no, esa noche fue el ángel quien le había ayudado gritándole al pobre humano, despertandolo de una manera tosca llevándolo a su muerte.  
La diablilla de vestido negro se preguntó si el ángel entrometido se habría ganado un buen castigo.

.

-No, no no. No! -gritó la diablilla acercándose furiosa al ángel fastidioso-. Lárgate de aquí, santito. Ella es mía y lo sabes. Ella engaña a su marido con su suegro, con el padre de su esposo! Están planeando asesinarlo. Que rayos tienes que hacer aquí salvandola?! Vete!  
-Tu eres quien les dijo que era buena idea asesinar al pobre Peter! - replicó el ángel.  
-Quien crees que soy? La Madre Teresa de Calcuta? Mírame!  
Era innecesario que le dijera que la mirara, el ángel la había mirado durante todo el día.  
-Estoy aquí para hacerla desistir de su decisión.  
-Ja! Buena suerte. No se como se manejen las cosas en tu lindo cielo lleno de nubecitas, pero no vengas aquí a fastidiarme de nuevo. Vete.  
-No.  
-No sabes quien soy, verdad angelito? No te quiero ver de nuevo rondándome, tratando de quitarme esa alma corrompida, o atente a las consecuencias - lo amenazo con su blanco dedo indice.  
El ángel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que la mujer no matara a su marido, con un te envenenado, pero al final la diablilla le ganó. La mujer preparo la infusión para su marido, se confundió de taza -por culpa de la diablilla- y fue ella quien lo bebió. La chica de rizos tomó la lucecita gris y la metió en la esfera roja con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ves? Yo gané!  
El ángel la miro con desaprobación.  
-No se para que hiciste tanto escándalo. Al final Peter no murió. Tu estas a cargo de su cuidado, no? Pues de nada. Diviértete cuidándolo en la cárcel- la diablilla le sopló un beso y le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer del comedor, donde la mujer infiel estaba tirada sobre el suelo con espuma en la boca.  
-En la cárcel? Por que en la cárcel? - preguntó el ángel, para si.  
-Por que acusaran a Peter de haberla asesinado - respondió la diablilla detrás de el, sobresaltándolo.  
El ángel extendió sus alas modo de defensa. El repentino movimiento y la brillantes de aquel hermoso despliegue lanzaron a la diablilla contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.  
-Deja de jugar, fue tu culpa - el ángel retrajo sus alas mirando a la diablilla desde su altura-. A mi no me engañas, ya levántate.  
Estuvo a punto de mover la blanca y torneada pierna de la chica con su pie.  
La diablilla de rizos no respondió.  
El ángel se acuclilló a su lado y acarició la blanca mejilla de su rival laboral. Estaba... tibia. No estaba hirviendo como los demás demonios. Se maravilló con su calidez y suavidad, pero se preocupó que no reaccionara.  
-Aléjate de mi, pervertido - murmuró abriendo los ojos de golpe.  
El ángel se asustó de nuevo, se levantó de un tirón extendiendo sus alas otra vez.  
-Deja de hacer eso, me dejaras ciega.  
La chica se incorporó un poco y gimió de dolor cuando el ángel se disponía a darle una reprimenda. Algo no estaba bien, asustada volteó a su espalda y vio su negra ala izquierda doblada.  
-Mi alita! -asustada y con repentinas lagrimas en los ojos, trató de desdoblarla y gritó de dolor.  
El ángel la vio asustado, nunca había visto a un demonio llorar. Los demonios no lloraban. Que era ella?  
-Tu me hiciste esto! - le gritó llena de terror, de coraje, miedo e ira.  
Le había recordado su infancia, cuando aquellos demonios hijos de dos demonios y no como ella que su madre era humana, habían _desplumado_ sus alitas, diciéndole una y otra vez: impura, sucia, contaminada... Pero sobre todo la llamaban _humana_, de manera despectiva.  
-No lo hice a propósito! Tu me asustaste, yo...  
-Vete! Vete! Te odio! VETE! - la chica siguió llorando sentada en el suelo y el ángel desapareció en un parpadeo.  
La diablita tocó su ala con dedos temblorosos y un ligero dolor la recorrió entera. No quería perder su alita, era lo que mas le gustaba. A pesar de que la llamaran _sucia_ en el Inframundo, ella tenia sus alitas como los demás. La habían protegido y acompañado desde que tenia memoria, eran como su manta de seguridad.  
Lloró por su amada alita, mientras el pobre Peter trataba de despertar a su envenenada y muerta esposa, sin saber que tenia a una diablita llorando en su casa.  
La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró:  
-Papi.  
Su padre apareció segundos después en una nube de humo negro -dejando con la palabra en la boca al mismísimo rey del Inframundo-, vio a su pequeña llorando y se arrodillo a su lado.  
-Quien te hizo esto? Fueron de nuevo Felix y Demetri? - se arrodilló a su lado.  
La diablita negó con la cabeza abrazándolo, tratando de acallar los gritos en su cabeza de aquellos chiquillos que la llamaban _sucia_, _impura_.  
-Quien te hizo esto? Lo haré pagar, no me importa quien haya sido - gruñó su padre pasándose la mano derecha por su cabello color cobre, que había heredado a su única hija.  
-No fue su culpa...-sollozó-. Llévame a casa, papi -se refugió en el pecho del demonio de ojos desconcertantemente verdes y en un respiro estuvo frente a su abuelo, el los brazos de su padre.  
-Carlisle. Padre, es su ala - depositó a su pequeña en la mesa del rey del Inframundo.  
-Fue un ángel - murmuró el rey de cabellos rubios respirando profundamente y teniendo un desagradable _deja vu_.  
Entre ambos demonios colocaron a la chica boca abajo en la mesa.  
-Un ángel? A eso han llegado ahora? A atacarnos físicamente? - el demonio vestido de negro tomó con cuidado la mano derecha de su pequeña hija.  
-No es un ángel... completo - murmuró el rey pasando sus manos a unos centímetros del ala rota de su casi inconsciente nieta.  
-No es un ángel completo? De que hablas, padre?  
-Es... como ella - tomó con cuidado la gran ala negra y la desdobló de un tirón, ocasionando que la chica gritara tan fuerte, que en el ultimo rincón del Inframundo la escucharon.  
El rey pasó delicadamente sus manos por el ala negra y la chica cayó en la inconsciencia, sin dolor alguno.  
-Buscaré a ese... -convirtió sus manos en puños-. No puede quedarse impune. Hablaré con Ephraim, padre. El tiene que castigar a quien le hizo esto a mi hija. No tienes idea de como fue verla de nuevo... así.  
Carlisle, el rey del Inframundo, paso sus manos por el cabello de su nieta. A diferencia de la diablilla y su padre que eran casi dos gotas de agua, Carlisle y su hijo no se parecían El rey era rubio y de ojos azules, alto y con un aura particularmente pacifica -en apariencia-, parecía un angel en lugar de el gobernante supremo del Inframundo, lleno de almas corrompidas destinadas a pasar toda la eternidad lamentándose y repitiendo una y otra vez su muerte.  
-Llévala a casa, Edward, ella necesita descansar. Cuando despierte, dile que no regrese a la tierra. Aquí estará segura.  
-Pero Carlisle... ella no querrá...  
-Al menos por un tiempo, se que ella se siente segura ahí, después de... -el demonio de ojos azules continuo acariciando el cabello de su nieta-. Deja que descanse.  
El padre de la diablilla la tomó en brazos de nuevo, desapareció del enorme despacho del rey para que continuara torturando a cierto presidente del medio oriente que acababa de llegar esa manana.  
Edward apareció en su casa. La madre de la chica se alarmó al verla inconsciente.  
-Que ocurrió? Que tiene mi Nessie?  
-Alguien rompió su alita, Bella. Un ángel... Alguien _como ella_ - contestó el demonio con voz sombría, depositando con cuidado a la chica sobre la cama de su habitación.  
-Alguien como ella? A que te refieres?  
-A un ángel que también es humano.  
-Un ángel... se relacionó con una humana? - la madre de la diablilla abrió los ojos ampliamente.  
-Eso parece. Y aun así se atreven a juzgarnos...  
El demonio tomó de la mano a su amada esposa de largos cabellos castaños y se marcharon de la habitación de su hija, después de verla dormir por un buen rato.  
_Es como yo?_ - se preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos color chocolate, iguales a los de su madre humana.  
Había escuchado tanto a su abuelo como a sus padres hablar de ese ángel fastidioso, que había roto su alita sin querer.

.

Una semana después la diablita se sentó sobre la letra H del letrero de Hollywood, tenia la esperanza de que el ángel fastidioso apareciera.  
-Estabas de vacaciones? - preguntó una voz ronca y tosca, sacándola de su ensoñación. Tenia una hora viendo las luces de la ciudad, con sus manos en las mejillas.  
-Hola! - la chica desplegó sus alas y voló hasta el para sentarse a su lado.  
El ángel pensó que le haría algo malo y se alegó de la diablilla abruptamente. Eso la hirió profundamente y no supo el por que.  
-Yo... Yo no te iba a... - se aclaró el nudo en la garganta.  
-Siento mucho lo de tu... alita - señaló a su espalda sentándose se nuevo a su lado y retrajo sus propias alas blancas.  
-Mi abuelo me curó - sonrió sin alegría.  
-Tu abuelo? Como es que tu abuelo pudo curarte...?  
-Carlisle. Mi abuelo es Carlisle, soy hija de Edward.  
El ángel casi se cae de la H al escucharla decir aquello. Había estado haciendo enojar a la nieta del mismísimo rey del Inframundo, le había quebrado su preciada alita negra a la nieta del rey del Inframundo... Se había enamorado de la nieta del rey del Inframundo! Su mundo se volvió a poner de cabeza e incluso se le revolvió el estomago. Había luchado tanto por no sentirse tan atraído por una diablilla y había fallado rotundamente. La había seguido por días sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había hecho enojar solo para verla fruncir la nariz haciendo esa mueca berrinchuda que el adoraba. La había extrañado con locura durante una semana. La buscó para disculparse y al no encontrarla le preguntó a todos sus conocidos por ella. La buscó con desesperación en todas las ciudades en las que se habían encontrado cazando almas. Y ahora ahí estaban y ella se veía muy diferente, no lucia altanera y diabólica; lucia triste, arrepentida, incluso sumisa. El la encontraba adorable como siempre, pero ni siquiera sabia su nombre.  
Como si ella le pudiera leer el pensamiento, se presentó.  
-Soy Renesmee, por cierto - sonrió débilmente.  
-Jacob. Yo soy Jacob, hijo de William... Nieto de Ephraim.  
-Tu abuelo es...? Vaya! Te diría que me iré al infierno por meterme con el nieto de Ephraim, pero resulta que ahí vivo - soltó unas risitas apagadas que Jacob acompañó.  
-En verdad tu alita ya esta bien?  
-Si, gracias... Te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Claro.  
-Cuando estaba medio inconsciente por el dolor... escuché a mi abuelo y a mi papa... hablar sobre ti.  
-De mi? - preguntó el ángel a la defensiva, alejándose de ella.  
Renesmee lo siguió hasta el suelo y aterrizo a su lado.  
-Ellos dijeron que... eres... que eres hijo de una humana - susurró la diablilla mirando el suelo.  
-Adelante, búrlate todo lo que quieras! - exclamo enfadado extendiendo sus brazos.  
-Es verdad?! - preguntó la chica levantando la mirada, solo para ver como el ángel se alejaba.  
Renesmee desplegó sus alas y lo siguió.  
-No te vayas... Solo... solo quiero decirte algo. No me burlare, te lo juro por todas las almas que te he robado.  
Jacob se detuvo y bajó hasta el mirador a esperar a la diablilla.  
-Si no te vas a burlar, entonces que vas a hacer? - espetó aun enfadado.  
-Primero voy a tomar tu mano y te diré de nuevo que no me voy a burlar de que tu madre sea humana -Renesmee le tomó la mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos pequeños y delicados con los de Jacob, largos y fuertes. El corazón del ángel retumbo en su pecho-. Segundo... reaccioné de esa forma por mi alita... por que temí perderla. En... en el Inframundo, no soy bien vista, nunca lo he sido y jamas lo seré. Hace... casi cuatrocientos años, cuando tenia nueve... unos demonios me acorralaron, me golpearon y... y me arrancaron casi todas las plumas de... -la diablilla no pudo contener el llanto, ante el recuerdo de su triste infancia.  
El ángel, adivinó el resto de la historia: Renesmee era _impura_ tal y como el lo era. Eran de sangre contaminada, mestizos mal vistos en el Inframundo y en el Cielo.  
Jacob ni siquiera podía imaginar el dolor de Renesmee al ser golpeada y humillada por los de su clase. No podía siquiera pensar en el dolor que debió haber sufrido al ser casi despojada de su mas preciosa posesión: sus alas negras.  
Con el corazón encogido, vio las brillantes lagrimas rodar por las mejillas de la hermosa diabllilla y deseó haber estado ahí para haberla protegido. En el Cielo el solo era mal visto, casi no tenia amigos y su trabajo no tenia el merito que los demás, a pesar de ser nieto de Ephraim, uno de los ángeles mayores.  
-No llores -con la mano temblandole ligeramente limpió las lagrimas de la chica-, prometo no volver a tocar tu alita. Me perdonas?  
Renesmee levantó la vista y asintió.  
Jacob pensó que jamas la había visto mas hermosa y deseó que de alguna forma estuvieran juntos. Aquel pensamiento no era el de un ángel era un pensamiento humano.  
Su humanidad recién despierta lo hizo volver a posar su mano en la mejilla de la chica, pero no para limpiar sus lagrimas, sino para atraerla a su rostro y besarla.

* * *

Hello Little Perverts!  
Aquí yo de nuevo con una idea rara, retorcida e inconclusa...

Kisses and Love  
Vicky W.


	20. Pink Moon

**Prefacio**

Miré las paredes plateadas de mi pequeña celda y una lagrima resbaló de mi mejilla, hasta caer en mis pantalones de dormir color lavanda. Me sorprendió que aun pudiera llorar; ya había llorado mi alma entera la ultima semana. Hace siete días mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados de lo mas enfermizo.  
Mi nombre es Renesmee, Princesa del planeta Iddén, Princesa de Luna Rosa mi verdadero hogar, mi futuro reino. Soy considerada una de las princesas mas bellas de la Unión Planetaria: piel blanca y suave, mejillas color durazno, labios rojos, grandes ojos color marrón pestañas largas, espesas y negras, cabello largo, rizado y color cobre. Soy heredera de un trono rico, productivo, pacifico, hermoso...  
Por derecho, mis padres son los reyes de la luna rosa que gira alrededor del planeta, por obligación lo son de Iddén. Mi tararabuelo, Carlisle I, era el virrey de Iddén, cuando el rey Ephraim y su esposa desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana dejando descendencia alguna; el senado, apoyado por los embajadores de nuestro planeta nombraron a Carlisle el nuevo rey. Al morir el, su hijo -mi bisabuelo- heredó ambos tronos, al igual que lo hizo mi abuelo y mi padre... Tal y como lo debí haber hecho yo, al casarme con algún príncipe de la Luna Verde o Luna Gris de Iddén, o incluso con alguien del planeta Romn, Egitius, Holads, Rusd, Azt, Kahale, o cualquier otro planeta que firmó el Tratado de Paz que mi bisabuelo Carlisle II, originó -naciendo así la Unión Planetaria-. Pero ahora... Ahora mis ojos jamas se tornaran color rosa.  
Ahora nadie quiere poseer mi mano, ahora nadie quiere siquiera haber cruzado palabra conmigo alguna vez. Se me acusa de traición, de fraternizar con el enemigo, de ser parte importante de la Resistencia que no firmó el Tratado de Paz y ademas de ser la autora intelectual del intento de asesinato de mi propio padre, el rey Edward II.  
Hace una semana exactamente, fui sacada de mis aposentos privados de mi palacio en Luna Rosa, yo dormía, era la mitad de la noche. Mi madre me había enviado fuera de Iddén, para que estuviera a salvo en caso de otro atentado. Los guardias reales, mis guardias reales, me sacaron a rastras de la cama recitando los cargos de los que era acusada.  
Al principio pensé que me estaban despertando de esa manera por que estaban atacando el palacio y tenían que llevarme a un lugar seguro en una de las torres.  
Nada mas alejado de la realidad.  
Me sacaron del palacio en medio de una turba, donde mi propio pueblo me lanzó rocas. Rocas! Como si estuviéramos en el planeta Viknot, un planeta desértico, salvaje y nada civilizado, claro que el no es parte de la Unión Planetaria. Los guardias me subieron a una plataforma de transportación y aparecí en la celda en la que me encuentro ahora, en alguna cárcel de Iddén.  
Mi celda es pequeña, de techos y paredes redondeadas. Parece una burbuja, los barrotes al lado izquierdo de mi incomoda cama son de láser azul. El láser mas mortífero; si lo tocas te corta la mano tan fácil como si fuera tela.  
Mi madre, la reina Isabella, ataviada con una discreta capa negra, vino a visitarme dos días después de mi encarcelamiento. En cuanto la vi, se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Ella me creía culpable. No tuvo que decirme nada, sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrón -iguales a los míos- me lo dijeron como si me lo hubiera gritado. No cruzamos palabra, yo me dedique a llorar de alegría por que había ido a verme -y probablemente a liberarme- y después me deje caer de rodillas en el piso, totalmente destrozada al ver su mirada.  
-Solo quería que supieras que tu padre se ha recuperado. El sigue siendo el rey de Iddén y de Luna Rosa y el líder principal de la Unión .. Tu juicio sera el primer día de la semana, al alba -mire a la hermosa reina, tras los lásers a través de mis lagrimas, hincada frente a ella-. Que los cielos se apiaden de tu alma corrompida, Renesmee - me miró con tanto odio. Como si yo fuera el ser mas despreciable de todo el universo. Como si fuera un ser repulsivo y mal oliente... y no su hija. Su única y verdadera hija.  
-Pero madre... - fue todo lo que le pude decir a su silueta que se marchaba a toda prisa, tratando de incorporarme.  
Me acerqué a los lasers gritándole que regresara, que me dejara defenderme de tales acusaciones que eran falsas. Pero no tenia caso, ella se había marchado sin mirar atrás.  
-Hola, hermana - la voz de mi hermano adoptivo, me sacó del recuerdo de la visita de mi madre.  
-Alec! - me levanté a prisa de la cama y me dirigí a los lasers de mi celda, deteniéndome a escasos y peligrosos centímetros de ellos.  
Alec había sido adoptado por mis padres luego de que el planeta Vulturi perdiera la guerra y fuera sometido, uniéndose así -por fin- a la Unión Planetaria. Aro, su padre, al igual que el resto de su familia había muerto en la toma del reino, dejando huérfano a Alec. Mi hermano tenia un añode edad, cinco año después nací yo, la heredera legitima.  
-Como estas?  
-De maravilla - respondí con sarcasmo, cruzándome de brazos.  
-Mañana es tu juicio - murmuró bajando la mirada a sus relucientes zapatos negros.  
-Pero que juicio?! Yo no he hecho nada, Alec! Eso que dicen no es cierto! Como voy a querer derrocar al rey para tomar su lugar? Ni siquiera creo estar lista para contraer matrimonio y comenzar a gobernar Luna Rosa, mucho menos voy a ser parte importante de la resistencia!  
-Lo se...  
-Pero es que yo no he hecho nada -sollocé-. Los guardias me han dicho que no tengo derecho a un defensor. Es una ley que yo tenga alguna clase de defensa y ser totalmente informada de lo que se me acusa - moví desesperadamente mis manos, tratando de desahogarme de alguna otra forma. Quería hasta golpear las paredes y aullarle a mi luna.  
-Lo se... - replicó Alec pasando su mano tan blanca como la mía por su rubio cabello.  
-Yo no quiero matar al rey, es mi padre! Lo amo -me limpié las insípidas lagrimas de mis mejillas-. Como esta el? Mi madre... -me aclaré la garganta al recordar su mirada, aquella no era mi madre, era una soberana traicionada- la reina me dijo que se había recuperado... solo eso.  
-El ya esta bien... Edward... mando investigar quien estaba detrás de su ataque... y dicha investigación... nos llevó a ti - su voz no tenia ni una pizca de emoción.  
-Pero yo no hice nada, Alec!  
-Lo se.  
-Hermano, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con la Resistencia! Tu sabes bien que yo apoyo a la Unión Planetaria... Espera... Nos?  
-Si, yo estaba al frente de la investigación. Soy el consultor personal y asesor del rey. Recuerdas?  
-Alec... pero es falso lo que encontraste! Yo soy inocente, no hice nada de lo que se me acusa! Como es que la investigación los llevó hasta mi? No conozco a nadie de los planetas de la Resistencia...  
Conocía a sus lideres por medio de imágenes había escuchado sus historias, me sabia casi de memoria los ataques hacia cada miembro de la Unión Planetaria... Pero no conocía a ninguno en persona, jamas había visitado los planetas rebeldes y ningún habitante de un planeta miembro de la Resistencia podía entrar a un planeta pacifico, a menos que pidiera refugio y después de una exhaustiva investigación era integrado a la sociedad, pero con una identidad diferente, para que no fuera señalado o rechazado.  
-Me conoces a mi... hermana - musitó el príncipe Alec.  
-Tu no cuentas! Eres mi hermano, te criaste en este planeta tu... Tu... -tu eres hijo de Aro, rey del planeta rebelde que mas caos y destrucción ha causado a nuestros hermanos interplanetarios... No, Alec!- Tu... tu estabas al frente de la investigación... Tu... -balbuceé sin aliento.  
Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su agraciado y perfecto rostro.  
No, Alec!  
-Yo - articuló con los labios. En sus ojos azules había pura maldad.  
Ese no era mi hermano? Quien era ese? Había sido así siempre? Claro que lo era! Era hijo de su padre, que podíamos esperar!  
-Alec... - no podía siquiera llorar mas. Era una estatua frente a el, aun vestida con la pijama de seda color lavanda con la que me habían sacado de mi palacio... No estaba respirando, no parpadeaba... Me estaba muriendo de pie frente al traidor Príncipe Alec de Iddén, conde del planeta Vulturi, duque de Luna Rosa, Luna Azul y Luna Gris, consultor personal y asesor del rey Edward II, mi padre a quien casi asesinan a unos cincuenta metros de mi...  
Alec!  
-Yo soy el líder de la Resistencia, hermanita - me guiñó el ojo y se marchó.  
Tan simple como eso. Se marchó y tras de el ondeaba su distintiva capa azul real, que constataba sus títulos de nobleza. Nobleza que no tiene en el, ni le pertenecen esos títulos. Alec es un Vulturiano... El es un asesino como su padre, es un traidor como su tío Caius...  
Alec iba a matar a mis padres! Se quedaría con el trono y se desataría el caos... No solo mi padre estaba en peligro, sino toda la Unión Planetaria! Mi familia es el líder principal de la Unión, por ser los creadores de ella... Alec destruirá en días lo que a mi bisabuelo, Carlisle II, le tomo años... Los Vulturianos se apoderaran de todo... con ellos nadie prosperara, serán de nuevo prisioneros...  
Alec que has hecho? Que me has hecho?!  
Tenia que hacerle saber a mis padres las intenciones de Alec. Tendré un juicio, tengo que tener oportunidad de defenderme, es mi derecho; no solo por ser una princesa, sino por derecho como ciudadana y miembro de la Unión Planetaria.  
Mientras planeaba como defenderme, los lasers frente a mi desaparecieron y dos guardias entraron a la burbuja plateada.  
-Princesa Renesmee, podrá asearse para estar presentable en su juicio en el palacio. La familia real estará presente, así como los embajadores de la Unión Planetaria en Iddén - murmuró uno de ellos. Era alto, fuerte, rasgos hermosos como los de todos en Iddén. Jamas en mi vida lo había visto.  
El otro guardia también alto y fuerte, me tomó de las muñecas y me puso unas esposas de láser rosa, no me cortarían la mano si intentaba quitármelas, pero si me dejarían quemaduras graves.  
Mi celda era la ultima del pasillo siete de la prisión. Era la única prisionera en ese pasillo. A lo lejos escuché como se burlaban de mi los delincuentes de los otros pasillos.  
-Adiós, su Alteza Real!  
-Que lastima que te descubrieron!  
-Haber si ya dejas de llorar por las noches, que no dejas dormir, princesita.  
-Viva la Resistencia! Viva su líder, la Princesa Renesmee!  
Sus comentarios no ayudaban de mucho, traidores. Muchas gracias!  
El baño de la prisión en donde me encontraba, estaba desierto, por supuesto. Eran las... En realidad no tenia idea de que hora era. Mi celda/burbuja plateada no tenia ventanas, tampoco los pasillos. Caminé hasta el ultimo rincón de ese enorme lugar con cientos de duchas, ante mi se deslizó la puerta hacia el lado derecho para poder entrar en el diminuto espacio de un metro por un metro. Me desvestí antes de entrar y dejé en el suelo mi sucia pijama de seda color lavanda. Al meterme en la ducha los chorros automáticos de agua tibia mojaron mi tembloroso cuerpo. El agua salia en una temperatura perfecta, como en cada ducha de la Unión Planetaria. Estiré mi mano hacia el pequeño compartimento cuadrado para recibir la cantidad adecuada de shampoo, al igual que jabón.  
Al salir de la ducha, me encontré uno de mis vestidos de gala y una lujosa capa negra con piedras preciosas incrustadas entre los bordados de hilo de oro. Así como mi tiara mas hermosa y brillante.  
Después de secar mi cuerpo con una suave toalla blanca, tomé el vestido color perla. La parte superior era ajustada que hacia destacar mi pequeña cintura y mis senos, justo en la cintura tenia un grueso cinturón de oro trenzado. La falda era amplia y las mangas largas que se iban haciendo mas amplias conforme llegaban a la muñeca. Temblando de miedo me puse la capa sobre mis hombros y la cerré al frente. Por ultimo coloqué la tiara en la parte superior de mi cabeza y diciendo una y mil plegarias me dirigí hacia la puerta donde ya me esperaban decenas de guardias que me vigilarían camino al palacio, donde seria juzgada.

**Capitulo 1**  
**He Encontrado Una Alienigena!**

-Alice, tenemos que regresar. Ya hemos estado buscando durante cuatro horas y no hemos encontrado nada. Lo que viste fue producto de tu imaginación, los extraterrestres no existen - dijo un hombre moreno y alto, adentrándose aun mas en el bosque húmedo, tras una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro como la tinta.  
-Claro que existen, Jacob. Lo que anoche vimos fue un OVNI y lo sabes! Solo que eres muy gallina - replicó Alice muy segura, consultando su brújula.  
-Oye! Yo no soy gallina! - el chico siguió caminando tras su amiga por el lúgubre y lluvioso bosque de Washington, preguntándose como es que se había dejado convencer de ir a buscar el OVNI, como si aun tuvieran trece años.  
Alice Brandon y Jacob Black se conocieron en la primaria, cuando el matoncillo de la escuela había empujado a la diminuta Alice para que cayera en el fango, solo por que se le dio la gana. Jacob como todo un caballerito -criado por su padre viudo, que dejó su prometedora carrera en el ejercito para cuidar de su hijo de tres años- la levantó y la ayudóo a llegar a casa. A partir de ese día la pequeña niña lo siguió a todas partes para que la cuidara y a el no le importó, era la única persona que le hablaba.  
Siempre se vieron como amigos, casi hermanos. Jacob estuvo ahí para ella cuando su madre murió en un accidente de auto, tal y como había muerto su propia madre. Billy, el padre de Jacob, y el, la recibieron en su casa cuando el padre de Alice se casó de nuevo con una mujer horrible que la trataba como si fuera basura. Al padre de la pequeña chica ni le interesó que su hija hubiera huido de casa.  
-Tan grandote y tan cobarde! -iba diciendo Alice mientras pasaba sobre un árbol caído-. Por eso eres escritor Jake, por que puedes crear todo un mundo a tu alrededor sin siquiera salir de tu cama. Y sabes por que? Por que eres un...  
-Cobar...  
-Sh! - Alice levantó su pequeña mano convertida en puño, como si fuera un militar en una misión.  
Los ojos de la chica habían captado un bulto justo a la mitad de un claro de hierba seca.  
Jacob miró a su alrededor y al perfecto circulo de yerba donde yacía aquel extraño bulto negro, una y otra vez. Los arbustos, los arboles, el musgo, incluso el aire era verde donde ellos estaban parados, pero el circulo que tenían enfrente era entre blanco y grisaseo. Como si fuera suelo quemado.  
Alice avanzó un paso y tomó una larga rama que le serviría para picar el objeto del circulo. Despacio, dio otro paso y entró al claro desértico que tenia frente a ella.  
-A donde vas, duende? - susurró Jacob tomándola del hombro.  
-A ver a mi extraterrestre - contestó en el mismo tono, tomo su cámara de vídeo y comenzó a filmar lo que había a su alrededor-. Ayer a la media noche en punto yo, Alice Brandon y mi amigo Jacob Black -giró hacia atrás para grabar a Jacob y el cubrió el lente con su mano. Alice volvió a filmar a su alrededor-, vimos una extraña luz que se movía en círculos sobre nuestra casa. Tal suceso duró alrededor de una hora, A la una en punto el objeto se detuvo a unos kilometros, en las profundidades del bosque que rodea Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. cuando el objeto volador no identificado se detuvo, una luz rosacea salió de la presunta nave hacia el suelo, luego desapareció tanto la luz rosa como el OVNI segundos después. Hoy nos hemos dado a la tarea de la búsqueda de lo que sea que la nave haya dejado en nuestro planeta y la hemos encontrado - Alice dirigió su cámara al circulo de yerba seca y poco a poco enfoco el bulto negro.  
-Alice deja de jugar.  
-Cállate, gallina - la pequeña chica de cabello negro avanzó lenta y determinadamente al interior del circulo con cámara y palo en mano.  
Jacob se quedo al borde, observando como su amiga era mas valiente que el. A principio había aceptado acompañarla en esa loca búsqueda como otras docenas de veces, por que en verdad eran divertidas y nunca encontraban nada. Pero ahora estaba muerto de miedo. Frente a el estaba un perfecto circulo de hierba quemada con Dios no se que y un bulto que bien podía despertar y asesinarlos con su pistola de rayo láser, podía ser una trampa para llevarlos con los aliens y hacer experimentos con ellos.  
No puedo quedar embarazado ahora -se dijo Jacob-. Bien de acuerdo, mi imaginación de escritor me esta llevando por un camino un tanto escalofriante. Vamos, Jake, no seas cobarde, mira a la duende. Ella mide un metro y ahí esta frente a ti picoteando al alienigena con un palo. Vamos hazlo tu también.  
Jacob tomo otra rama del suelo y entró al circulo donde estaba su amiga y el alien.  
-Que es? - preguntó en un susurro.  
-No lo se. Ayúdame a voltearlo - Alice se arrodilló junto al bulto cubierto de tela negra y alargó una mano mientras con la otra seguía filmando.  
-No lo toques! No sabemos que cosa vaya a ser, o a hacernos.  
-Mira gallinita, ya me estoy cansando, quiero a mi alien!  
-Cállate, duende.  
-Al menos soy un duende valiente y no una gallina de dos metros.  
Jacob entrecerró los ojos pensando que ya estaba muy viejo como para seguir con los juegos de Alice, como si aun fueran adolescentes. El era Jacob Black, un autor best seller reconocido mundialmente, su primer libro seria llevado a la pantalla grande, estaba en la etapa de post-producción y el segundo estaba en la etapa de pre-producción. Su tercer libro saldría a la venta en dos meses y el cuarto lo había terminado la semana pasada, por eso ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su mejor amiga en su ciudad natal.  
Con un suspiro Jacob se quitó la mochila de su espalda y sacó el gas pimienta por si acaso y comenzó a darle la vuelta al extraterreste.  
-Con cuidado, no me lo mayugues - susurró Alice ajustando el lente. Quería el mejor angulo de su precioso alien.  
-Quieres hacerlo tu? - se detuvo y miró la cámara con enfado.  
-Si, pero tu no sabes manejar la cámara, ya vez que eres medio lento.  
Jacob se puso de pie de un tirón.  
-Era broma Jakie, bonito, hermoso, talentoso, precioso. Quen lo quele?!  
-Ultima expedición que te acompaño, duende. La ultima! - la señaló con el dedo indice y se arrodilló de nuevo.  
Jacob respiró profundo tres veces, preparándose mentalmente para ver la cosa asquerosa que yacía bajo la tela negra metálica. Con la rama que había tomado del suelo volvió a picotear el bulto frente a el.  
-Date prisa, Black! Ya quiero mi extraterrestre. Quiero que sea de esos flaquitos pansoncitos de ojos negros, grandes y almendrados y piel grisesita -murmuró Alice con expresión soniadora, mientras su amigo intentaba no vomitar-. Crees que pueda leer la mente?  
-Cállate, Alice y enfoca la cámara - masculló el chico entre dientes.  
Una vez mas respiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta tres. 1, 2, 3...  
Giró el bulto negro y tanto Alice como Jacob saltaron hacia atras como acto reflejo, tratando de protegerse. Luego miraron con detenimiento lo que tenían delante de ellos y después se miraron con el ceno fruncido.  
-Pero que demonios?! -refunfuñó Alice apagando la cámara-. Quien rayos es esa y que ha hecho con mi alien?!  
Jacob la ignoro en su berrinche, se acerco a lo que tenia delante de el. Era una chica... una chica muerta. Su lisa y perfecta piel estaba muy pálida y sus labios carnosos comenzaban a tornarse azules. Era muy hermosa... y muerta. Estaban en una escena del crimen, tenían que ir de ahí de inmediato, pero Alice, como no, comenzó a picotear al cadáver con la rama.  
-Alice, deja eso! Que no ves que esta muerta?!  
-No esta muerta! Tiene que despertarse y decirme donde dejo mi alien - siguió picando el estomago de la chica muerta.  
-Alice, despierta! -Jacob se levantó para apartarla del cadáver. No hay aliens, no existen los extraterrestres! Ya madura, por el amor de Dios! Tienes veinticinco años, ya no eres una niña de trece que cree en esas tonterías!  
Alice se alejó de su amigo y se acercó mas a la chica sin vida.  
-Si existen! Es mas... ella es la extraterrestre! Mírala! Mírala bien! -se arrodilló frente a la chica de largos cabellos color cobre-. Mira que hermosa es. Alguna vez habías visto algo tan hermoso? No! Mira su rostro, mira su cabello... Mira su ropa. Ella es la alien! Ella es mi alien!  
Jacob comenzó a pensar que su amiga en realidad necesitaba un buen doctor. El conseguiría la mejor clínica del país y pagaría el tratamiento de Alice, ella era como su hermana y quería lo mejor para ella... Espera, esas son joyas?!  
Alice había extendido la tela negra en la que estaba envuelta la chica muerta y vieron que en realidad era una capa con capucha. Su amiga le quitó la capucha con cuidado y vieron que traía una tiara puesta. De su cuello pendía una media luna tallada en algún tipo de piedra preciosa, tal vez rubí rosa. Alice abrió por completo la capa negra y con asombro vieron todas las piedras preciosas que estaban bordadas entre finos hilos de oro. Era como si se hubiera puesto la capa al revés.  
Con cuidado, Alice quitó los rizos que semi cubrían el rostro de la ninfa del bosque.  
-Es una princesa de un planeta en otra galaxia, la pobrecilla fue desterrada por un crimen que no cometió - susurró Alice tomando la mano de su alienigena para frotarla con las suyas-. La pobre esta helada, tiene frío con ese vestido blanco.  
-No tiene frío, Alice. Esta fría por que esta muerta - susurró Jacob hincándose frente a Alice, al lado derecho del cadáver.  
En verdad su amiga había perdido la cabeza. Con tristeza vio como Alice se esforzaba por darle calor al cadáver. Cuando ella se diera cuenta de que la chica de cabello color cobre no despertaría nunca, se llevaría a Alice del bosque y la llevaría a Seattle para internarla en un psiquiátrico y llamaría a las autoridades para reportarles que había una chica muerta a la mitad del bosque. Pero haría todo eso con delicadeza, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a una Alice histérica y mas enloquecida.  
-No, no esta muerta. Es una princesa, necesita que un príncipe bese sus labios para que así salga de su hechizo -susurró Alice con voz soñadora, como si estuviera leyéndole un cuento de hadas a su clase del jardín de niños-. Una vez despierta, la llevaremos a casa y cuidaremos de ella. La ayudaremos a adaptarse a su nueva vida en la Tierra. La pobresilla va a estar muy asustada y desorientada. Pero nosotros la ayudaremos y cuidaremos. Verdad Jake?  
-Si, Alice. Lo que tu digas - el corazón de Jacob se estrujó cuando Alice lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Oh, Alice!  
-Sabia que podía contar contigo, Jake. Ahora... bésala. Ayudala a regresar.  
-Yo no soy un príncipe, Alice.  
-Si lo eres. Y lo seras para ella. Bésala, Jake. Hazlo por mi - rogó con lagrimas en los ojos y aun con la mano de la chica entre las suyas.  
-Alice, solo soy un humano cualquiera, no puedo hacer milagros.  
-Me salvaste a mi. Salvala a ella. Te juro por mi madre que jamas te volveré a pedir nada. Si no funciona... - se encogió de hombros.  
-Yo no te salvé, Alice. Solo te levanté del fango.  
-No hablo de eso... Si no te tuviera a ti y a Billy... no se que estupidez habría hecho.  
Oh, Alice!  
-Por favor, bésala. La quiero para mi. Solo bésala y cuando despierte me haré cargo de ella lo prometo... La quiero.  
Jacob estuvo a punto de vomitar, ya tenia el estomago revuelto por darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga, su hermana, su confidente... había perdido la razón y ahora quería que besara un cadáver... Tenia que hacerlo para salir de una buena vez de ese lugar y conseguirle ayuda a Alice.  
Respiró profundo un par de veces y se inclinó sobre el cadáver frente a ellos. Con cuidado volteo el rostro de la chica y se percató de que su piel era tan suave como la seda y lentamente bajo el rostro hacia ella. Tragándose la bilis y el vomito, poso su boca sobre los labios carnosos y suaves de la princesa de cabellos de cobre.  
-Recuerda que el beso debe durar al menos cinco missisippis - susurró Alice cuando vio que su amigo se alejaba de la princesa.  
Jacob cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras escuchaba a Alice susurrar:  
-Un missisippi. Dos missisippi. Tres missisippi. Cuatro missisippi. Cinco missisippi.  
Jacob se alejó del cadáver a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó un fuerte jadeo.  
Frente a el, la princesa del bosque boqueaba en busca de aire, con los ojos abiertos y las manos en la garganta, tratando de levantarse.  
-Esta viva! Esta viva! - comenzó a gritar Alice, al estilo del Dr. Frankeinstein.  
Jacob se sentó en la yerba seca temblando de miedo.  
La princesa se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, con sus extremidades temblorosas y desmadejadas. Alice dejó de festejar y miró a Jacob con pánico. Su amigo estaba pálido.  
-Jake estas...?  
El levantó una mano para callarla y siguió viendo a la nada.  
-Jake has algo, se esta muriendo de nuevo...  
El miró a la chica que le había dado el susto de su vida y vio como sus parpados revoloteaban tratando de abrirse de nuevo. Inconscientemente se inclinó sobre ella, en ese instante la chica abrió los ojos y lo enfocó. Lo primero que vio el chico fueron unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que se tornaron rosas haciendo, cerradose un circulo perfecto alrededor del iris. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser como al principio, dejando a Jacob con la boca abierta y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

* * *

Hello! Yo aquí de nuevo con mis tonterías inconclusas jejejejeje

Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker


	21. Black The Beast

**Capitulo 1**

-Señorita Dwyer! - gritó su jefe y la voz resonó por todo el piso veinticinco.

Un escalofrío nació en la nuca de Renesmee, el cual le bajó por la columna para alojarse en su corazón y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Una reacción a la cual aun no se había acostumbrado luego de tres meses trabajando con... La Bestia.

Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio, el cual estaba inundado de informes y archivos de los cuales tenia que hacer un resumen y presentarlos a su jefe al final del día.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, no había comido en todo el día y solo había podido ir al baño cuando su jefe estaba en una tele conferencia.

Antes de tocar y abrir la puerta de cerezo con la placa de Gerente de Ventas miró a su alrededor, las demás secretarias y asistentes del piso la agencia de publicidad la miraron con compasión. Tal vez seria la ultima vez que la vieran con vida.

-Si, señor Black? - murmuró asomando la cabeza y una cascada de rizos de una tonalidad cobriza, resbaló por su hombro izquierdo.

Evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Fijó la mirada en la ventana de piso a techo que estaba tras Jacob Black, su jefe, la cual le daba una buena vista de Manhattan.

-Donde esta el informe que le pedí de la campana de Brandon Couture de la década pasada? - preguntó con voz autoritaria, dominante, grave, ronca y tosca.

-Es-estoy en eso, señor Black - tartamudeó Renesmee, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara.

Sabia que si sus ojos color chocolate se cruzaban con aquella gélida mirada que provenía de unos ojos tan negros como la noche, se echaría a llorar.

-Esta en eso?! Los pedí para hoy, señorita Dwyer. No para mañana.

-Pero, la jornada aun no termina y yo...

-Necesito esos informes para hace una hora! - Jacob Black, vestido con un caro y elegante traje Armani color azul marino, viéndose civilizado, hizo un acto poco civilizado: le dio un puñetazo a su escritorio de cedro, haciendo que la madera se astillara un poco.

-Señor, si señor - murmuró asustada cerrando la puerta y corrió de nuevo a su escritorio y comenzó a teclear frenéticamente sobre los diseños de Alice Brandon y sus campanas de publicidad.

Renesmee en realidad no tenia ni idea de por que su jefe le pidió dicho trabajo, quienes le deberían de hacer el resumen de tan importante cuenta era el equipo encargado. Ellos sabían que buscar y que incluir en el resumen, por lo que Bree Tanner la jefa del equipo Brandon se acercó a Renesmee.

-Has comido ya? - escuchó la suave voz de la chica de cabello corto y negro.

Renesmee levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Si te comes esta ensalada te doy este resumen - Bree sonrió, ofreciéndole un contenedor de plástico trasparente con la etiqueta de la cafetería del edificio con una mano. En la otra cargaba una gruesa carpeta blanca.

-No puedo aceptarlo, si el señor Black me ve comiendo... -Renesmee negó con la cabeza y comiéndose con los ojos la ensalada de lechuga, manzana, nueces y queso.

-Come - Bree, elegantemente vestida con ropa de la marca Brandon, le extendió de nuevo el pequeño contenedor cuadrado.

-Dame primero el resumen y después como - Renesmee alargó el brazo hacia la carpeta blanca, con una debil sonrisa.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco y le dejo ambas cosas en el escritorio.

-Mas te vale que no te encuentre casi desmayada en el baño como la semana pasada, y la anterior a esa... y la anterior a esa, todo por no haber comido, niña.

-No es que no quiera comer... no me dejan -replicó hojeando el resumen de Brandon Couture y se dio cuenta de que el de ella estaba muy, pero muy inferior al que le llevaron-. No puedo comer si el no me dice que vaya a comer. No me puedo levantar, no me puedo ir a casa hasta que el no se haya ido, tampoco.

-Renesmee deberías renunciar. _Tienes _que renunciar. Black te trata como la mierda. Y no solo a ti, sino a todas su asistentes anteriores. Desde que estoy aquí, tu eres la que ha durado mas con el. Todas se van en cuanto reciben su primer cheque...

-Yo no puedo renunciar, tengo deudas estudiantiles. Necesito el trabajo Bree. Si renuncio no tendré para pagar la renta, si no pago la renta me quedo sin casa. No tengo a ningún lugar a donde ir, no tengo familia - la chica se encogió de hombros y trató de deshacer el nudo de su garganta, al recordar de pronto que era diez de septiembre.

Era su cumpleaños. Veintidós años atrás había nacido en algún hospital de Nueva York y a las horas de nacida fue entregada al Departamento de Servicios Sociales, con un nombre extraño que estaba segura que lo hicieron como broma.

-Busca otro trabajo y luego renuncias - sugirió la chica de cabello negro, sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos.

-Como? Todo el día estoy aquí. No tengo idea de como conseguí este trabajo. En Recursos Humanos dijeron que de todos los currículos que el señor Black leyó, eligió el mio.

-Ha de haber visto tu inocente carita y dijo: aquí esta otra... no te ofendas... otra idiota a la cual le puedo joder la vida.

Renesmee sonrió sin alegría, cerrando la carpeta blanca.

-Ademas, si duro al menos seis meses trabajando con Jacob Black, se vera increíble en mi currículo. Todos en esto de la publicidad saben como es el, consigue las cuentas por que las consigue y tiene estas magnificas ideas y... -suspiró encogiéndose de hombros-. Tendré un mejor trabajo si saben que trabaje para el y dure tanto tiempo. Seis meses con el, sera como seis años de experiencia en mi expediente.

-Tienes razón - Bree sonrió y en verdad deseó que Renesmee durara tanto tiempo con La Bestia, pero al mismo tiempo quiso sacar a la chica de ese lugar en un segundo.

No soportaba ver como La Bestia la maltrataba.

-Le daré esto al señor Black -Renesmee se levantó de su asiento-. Muchas gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi, Bree.

-No es nada, somos amigas - la chica movió su mano, restandole importancia.

_Amigas_ - Renesmee repitió la palabra en su fuero interno y le gustó como sonó. Nunca antes había tenido una amiga. Nunca. Siempre había sido la rara vestida con harapos que entraba y salia de diferentes escuelas al menos cada seis meses.

-De todas maneras, gracias - sonrió ampliamente abrazando la carpeta blanca y se sintió sumamente extraña. Los músculos de sus mejillas no estaban acostumbrados a estirarse tanto.

-Suerte - Bree se alejó, cuando la vio tocar la puerta de Jacob Black con sus nudillos.

-Señor Black, aquí esta el resumen de Brandon Couture - le dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio con una sonrisita que apenas le curvaba la comisura de sus labios rojos y carnosos.

-Y que quiere que haga con eso? - preguntó Jacob sin despegar los ojos de la computadora, mientras tecleaba un correo electrónico al Gerente de Marketing.

-Ah... yo... Us-usted me pidió un... un resumen de las ca-campañas de la ul-ultima...

-Es tartamuda, señorita Dwyer?

-No - la chica se sonrojó.

-Ah, mire que bien -replicó con sarcasmo-. Una pregunta mas... Que rayos esta haciendo aquí en mi oficina, cuando le debió de haber llevado ese resumen a Bree Tanner, la encargada de la cuenta Brandon? Ella lo necesita con urgencia.

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

_Bree?! Maldito imbécil, Bree, no necesita esto! Lo que voy a hacer es meterle este resumen en donde nunca le ha dado la luz del sol! Maldito infeliz, mal nacido. Váyase al infierno!_

-Lo llevare enseguida señor - murmuró con voz suave y dio media vuelta.

Estaba furiosa, nunca había estado mas furiosa en su vida.

Estuvo sumamente tentada a cerrar la puerta de su jefe con un sonoro portazo y gritarle que se fuera a la mierda. En su lugar cerró muy cuidadosamente y dio largas y fuertes zancadas en sus zapatos _Moschino _de segunda mano, hasta la oficina de Bree al otro lado del piso veinticinco. Tocó a la puerta y entró cuando Bree le dio el pase.

-Señorita Taner, el señor Black me pidió de manera muy _amable_, que le trajera el resumen de la publicidad de Brandon Couture. Se que usted lo necesita con urgencia - Renesmee dejó caer la carpeta blanca en el escritorio, ocasionando un seco_plop _y Bree la vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Que?!

-Lo que oíste. La Bestia de Black me dijo que tu lo necesitas - soltó la chica sin poderse contener. Jamas en esos tres meses había llamado a su jefe con el apodo que le tenían en la compañia.

Siempre se había dirigido o hablado de el con respeto, pero esa tarde estaba que echaba chispas.

-Ese maldito mal nacido! Yo para que diablos lo quiero?! En serio, Renesmee, renuncia! Te esta jodiendo a propósito.

-Lo bueno es que es viernes, los viernes se va temprano - la chica sonrió de lado y se marchó de la oficina de su amiga. Si no estaba en su escritorio La Bestia se podía enojar.

Después de Renesmee terminó de comerse la ensalada que Bree le llevo, comenzó a hacer planes para esa noche. Nunca celebraba su cumpleaños, no tenia con quien celebrarlo. Así que estaba pensando entrar a ese local de repostería fina que estaba a una calle de la estación del metro, se compraría una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y se la llevaría a casa. Se comería su pequeño pedazo de pastel antes de dormirse. El sábado tenia que ir a la lavandería y el domingo al super. Seria un buen fin de semana. Tenia ganas de darse un baño en una gran tina, pero su _ratonera _apenas si tenia ducha, mucho menos una tina de baño. Tal vez si sacaba un pequeño pellizquito de sus ahorros podía comprarse una botella de vino tinto barato y beberla hasta quedarse dormida... Si eso haría esa noche: se compraría su rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una botella de vino de la licorería que estaba en la esquina de su edificio.

Si, seria un buen fin de semana.

-Señorita Dwyer! - aquel familiar estremecimiento de nuevo la tomó desprevenida.

Como era su costumbre, saltó de su asiento y corrió a la puerta del señor Black.

-Si, señor Black? - asomó la cabeza.

-Me quedare hasta tarde redactando el nuevo contrato de la destilería McCarty - ese me quedare sonaba a _se tendrá que quedar usted también_.

-Se quedara? Pero... ayer redacte ese nuevo contrato... Yo...

-Obviamente no lo hizo bien -replicó Jacob con burla-. Es un asco, ese contrato. No lo hizo bien - repitió.

_Claro que lo hice bien! Transcribí todo lo que me dicto durante dos horas! Mi mano se acalambró y tuve que continuar con el dolor! _- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas... en su fuero interno.

La Bestia se dignó a mirarla.

-Tráigame café.

Renesmee asintió, convirtiendo sus manos pequeñas y blancas en puños furibundos.

Bree tenia razón, debía renunciar. El que en toda su niñez la hubieran tratado como si fuera un ser humano de segunda, el que sus padres no la hubieran querido y abandonado, no significaba que ella no se quisiera. Tenia que darse a respetar, tenia que cuidarse. En ese empleo su salud corría peligro, no comía, hacia corajes, se develaba, se levantaba temprano. Tal y como Bree lo había dicho mas temprano: había estado a punto de desmayarse en varias ocasiones por falta de sueno y comida. Cada vez se le veía mas pálida y había adelgazado un par de tallas desde que trabajaba para Jacob Black.

Se sentía como Anne Hathaway en The Devil Wears Prada y La Bestia era Meryl Streep. Incluso Black llegaba, le aventaba su maletín y su saco en el escritorio como Miranda Priestly a Andrea Sachs!

Para las seis de la tarde, la oficina ya estaba vacía. Era viernes y todos sin excepción salían puntualmente a las cinco y se iban a la hora feliz. Renesmee siempre era invitada y solo dos escasas ocasiones había ido, solo por que su jefe no había estado en la ciudad.

Triste, miró a su alrededor y continuó revisando el correó de su jefe, esperando a que a el se le diera la gana y la llamara para redactar el nuevo contrato de la destilería McCarty.

Sigilosamente se alejó de su escritorio y fue al baño. Al salir del cubículo se lavó las manos mirándose detenidamente en el espejo y vio que no aparentaba veintidós años. Se veía... rara. Se veía mucho mayor y al mismo tiempo se veía muy joven. Su piel blanca era suave, sin imperfecciones, sin arrugas ni cicatrices; pero bajo sus ojos yacían unas ojeras color malva que su insignificante y barato maquillaje de farmacia no cubrían. Las ojeras la hacían lucir vieja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee - se dijo a si misma, tal y como se lo decía desde que cumplió cinco años.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un sollozo, que hizo eco en las paredes de frío azulejo blanco.

Inútilmente trató de contener sus lagrimas, pero ese en definitiva era el peor cumpleaños de su corta y triste vida y todo por culpa de La Bestia. Sofocó los sollozos con sus pequeñas manos blancas, preguntándose como otras miles de veces por que sus padres no la quisieron.

-Señorita Dwayer! - escuchó la voz de La Bestia.

Estaba buscándola. Había abandonado su lugar de trabajo sin su consentimiento.

Tomó un puñado de papel higiénico y secó las lagrimas de su rostro. Corriendo hacia su escritorio trató de alizar su cabello, al pasar por su mesa tomó la tableta electronica de la compañia y entró sin anunciarse a la oficina de su jefe.

-Lo siento, señor Black - se apresuró a pararse detrás de una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su jefe y se preparó para recibir instrucciones absurdas, como cada vez que se ha quedado hasta tarde.

-Donde estaba, señorita Dwyer? -Jacob preguntó con su masculina y enfadada voz sin despegar los ojos del contrato McCarty, que según el era un asco.

-En-en el baño - contestó ella, con voz ronca por el nuevo y creciente nudo en la garganta.

Jacob alejó sus ojos de la computadora y miró su caro y elegante Omega y vio que eran las ocho menos cuarto. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su asistente y notó sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Cuando Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob la miraba, supo que vería que había estado llorando. No sabia que reacción tendría su jefe, tal vez se burlaría de ella, le diría débil, inútil... Se imaginó cualquier escenario humillante que su cabeza pudo pensar. Pero lo que nunca imaginó fue la verdadera reacción de La Bestia.

-Has llorado. Estas bien? -con el rostro alarmado, Jacob se levantó de inmediato, rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus enormes y cálidas manos-. Por que lloraste? Yo te hice llorar, verdad? Mierda!

Renesmee lo vio con los ojos redondos como platos e intentó alejarse de el.

Quien era ese y que había hecho con La Bestia?! - se preguntó aterrada y de nuevo trató de alejarse de el, sin conseguirlo.

-No era mi intención, solo quiero... No llores, por favor -murmuró su jefe con voz suave-. Gritame, insúltame, incluso golpeame, pero no llores.

-No llore... po-por usted - mintió.

-Entonces? - Jacob trató de buscar en sus ojos de chocolate el por que había llorado su asistente, pero solo encontró miedo-. Me tienes miedo, Renesmee?

La chica se estremeció al escucharlo decir su nombre con una extraña cadencia, que jamas había escuchado antes.

-No me temas -soltó el delicado rostro de la chica para tomar sus manos y besarlas-. Yo no te haré daño, lo prometo.

Se acercó aun mas a ella y beso su frente. Ella trató de alejarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño por que no tenia a nadie y el cielo sabia que jamas imaginó que las recibiría de La Bestia.

-No me tengas miedo. No te haré daño - susurró Jacob Black besando las húmedas mejillas de Renesmee.

El corazón de Renesmee dio un brinco y en su cabeza sonaron alarmas.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa de las acciones de su jefe. El estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su gran cuerpo masculino, podía olerlo y no le gustó aquel extraño instinto de acercarse mas a el. Era contacto directo con otro humano, tenia años sin estar así de cerca de otro ser humano. Podía alargar su mano y tocarlo, realmente tocarlo. Quería hacerlo, iba a hacerlo.

_No! Es La Bestia! Que estas loca?! _- se dijo retrocediendo otro paso alejándose de aquel atractivo calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jacob Black.

-Por favor, déjeme ir - susurró soltando las manos de La Bestia.

-No te vayas - Jacob posó sus labios en los de Renesmee cerrando los ojos.

En cambió ella no los cerró, se quedó mirándolo aterrada, tratando de alejarse de el, pero el la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos apretándola estrechamente a su pecho.

Renesmee continuó luchando por alejarse de el hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo y abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso. El ser tocada, abrazada y besada por otro ser humano, era adictivo y demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir.

Jacob reclamó su boca explorando con su lengua hasta el ultimo rincón, saboreandola, disfrutando el tenerla por fin entre sus brazos. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando ella le respondió el beso dejándose llevar, entregándose a el sin dudarlo. Pensó que le resultaría mas difícil comenzar a cortejar a su pequeña asistente, después de como la había tratado o mas bien maltratado durante tres meses. La había contratado solamente por que le había parecido atractiva, no tenia experiencia dentro de la publicidad pero había obtenido media beca en la NYU y se graduó con un excelente promedio, eso hablaba bien de ella. Pensaba que Renesmee renunciaría a las dos semanas, la recomendaría en alguna otra compañía y se olvidaría de ella. Pero la chica no renunció y al pasar de los días aquella atracción que sentía por ella se fue convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte, la quería para el; sin embargo comenzó a tratarla como si fuera escoria. Incluso la trataba peor que a sus anteriores asistentes, solo para no lanzarse sobre ella como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

-Aun te quieres ir? - preguntó La Bestia con la voz agitada, abandonando los labios de Renesmee solo para trasladarse a su garganta.

-Si - musitó la chica inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

En el instante en que respondió, Jacob la soltó y fue como si la hubieran despertado abruptamente de un increíble sueño. Renesmee trastabilló hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio, La Bestia la había tenido sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-Lo siento, señorita Dwyer... Yo... -Jacob se aclaró la garganta-. Puede irse.

La Bestia se alejó de ella después de señalar la puerta cerrada de su oficina.

Con las mejillas rojas por el calor del momento y la vergüenza de haber besado a su jefe, asintió y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee - murmuró Jacob antes de que su asistente cerrara la puerta.

Inesperadas lagrimas inundaron de nuevo los ojos de la chica; era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras provenientes de otra persona que no fuera ella.

Renesmee abrió las cinco cerraduras de su pequeño departamento. Como cada noche había tomado tres trenes para llegar a Queens, caminó por las sucias calles en sus Converse viejos de botín, entró a su feo edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Su departamento era pequeño, ella lo llamaba la _ratonera_. Justo al entrar estaba una pequeña sala y al final de la estancia estaba la cocina; al lado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraba la habitación y dentro de ella estaba el baño. Eso era todo.

Caminó hacia su dormitorio, lanzó su bolso al piso y se dejó caer en la cama. Los labios aun le ardían, no estaba acostumbrados a besar ni a recibir besos apasionados de un atractivo hombre moreno de casi dos metros.

_Atractivo? -_ Se preguntó Renesmee. Oh si, La Bestia era atractiva como el infierno, cosa que no había notado hasta esa noche entre sus brazos. La actitud de Jacob Black no la dejaban ver lo atractivo que era. Tenia unos penetrantes ojos negros, altos pómulos, nariz recta, un mentón fuerte, labios gruesos y cálidos, hombros anchos, pecho hinchado y duro, piernas largas... Parecía un dios andante y ella jamas lo había notado hasta esa noche.

Renesmee dio un brinco cuando azotaron la puerta tres veces. Atontada y mal humorada, se levantó de la cama y maldijo el no tener una mirilla. No tenia ni idea de quien estuviera tocando a su puerta. Tal vez era su vecina de al lado que la vio llegar y le llevaba la correspondencia como la semana pasada. Puso la gruesa cadena plateada y abrió las cinco cerraduras.

Abrió la puerta solo unos centímetros y casi le dio un infarto al ver a La Bestia frente a ella.

-Puedo pasar? - preguntó con una sonrisa que Renesmee jamas había visto.

Nunca en los tres meses lo había visto sonreír. Tenia una bella y amplia sonrisa que le hacia lucir sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

_Como es que nunca lo vi?_ - se preguntó la chica y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Con dedos temblorosos quitó la cadena mirando alrededor, su _ratonera _estaba bien para ella, pero no como para tener invitados inesperados de sonrisas encantadoras.

Al abrir la puerta Jacob entró como si fuera su casa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Supuse que no comiste... por eso te traje un filete de mi restaurante favorito, pastel de chocolate de La Suiza y vino tinto - murmuró La Bestia dejando un montón de bolsas sobre la barra de la diminuta cocina.

La chica miró a La Bestia desenvolverse en su cocina como si conociera el lugar; lo vio buscar platos, tenedores, cuchillos... Cuando por fin reacciono, cerró la puerta y los cinco cerrojos.

-Lávate las manos, mientras yo sirvo la cena - le ordenó como si le estuviera pidiendo algo en la oficina.

Acostumbrada a obedecer a ese tono de voz, Renesmee corrió a su baño a lavarse las manos, se miró en el espejo y peinó sus rizos en una alta cola de caballo. Aun traía puesto el pantalón negro de vestir, blusa lila de botones y suéter negro de cuello en V, todo comprado en tiendas de descuento.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Jacob ya tenia todo en su mesita de centro. Tenia un gran bistec en un plato blanco, acompañado con verduras en juliana y papas a la francesa y vino tinto servido en copas de cristal que Jacob había llevado, Renesmee no tenia copas.

-Ven, siéntate -la chica obedeció en un instante. Se sentó junto a el y en silencio observó a La Bestia cortar la carne por ella-. Abre -murmuró con una sonrisa sosteniendo el tenedor frente a su boca.

-Por que haces esto? - preguntó Renesmee alejándose del apetitoso bocado.

-Por que quiero hacerlo. Ahora abre.

La chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero aceptó que su jefe le diera de comer hasta que el plato estuvo limpio, bebiendo de vez en cuando un pequeño sorbo de aquel fino vino que La Bestia le había llevado.

Divertida, Renesmee vio como Jacob contrastaba con su decrepito apartamento. El llevaba su traje Armani azul marino, camisa de seda azul cielo y corbata de gruesas rayas diagonales con dichos colores, lucia encantador, limpio, sexy, perfecto. En cambio su departamento era de paredes blancas, muebles viejos que con esfuerzos había comprado en un mercado de pulgas; el pequeño librero de apenas un metro de altura tenia algunos libros de literatura y guías turísticas de lugares que algún día muy, muy lejano -si tenia un poco de suerte- llegaría a visitar. Sobre dicho mueble estaba la anticuada televisión y no tenia cable, mucho menos internet y computadora. Renesmee era pobre, lo sabia mas que de sobra; siempre lo había sido y pensaba que siempre lo seria.

Una vez que Jacob terminó de comer, se alejó de ella con una sonrisa y llevó los platos sucios a la cocina.

De espaldas a Renesmee, La Bestia sacó una caja blanca y pesada de una bolsa negra con el logotipo de La Suiza en dorado. Con una sonrisa abrió la caja y vio el pastel que había comprado para celebrar su cumpleaños; camino alrededor de la barra y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hora del pastel de cumpleaños -murmuró encendiendo una velita rosa al centro del pastel de chocolate-. Ven, pide un deseo, Renesmee.

La chica se levantó del sillón sin despegar los ojos del pastel, era el mismo pastel que ella había pensado en comprar solo una rebanada, la cual ni se acordó camino a casa por solo pensar en los labios de Jacob Black. Cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo, pero no tenia idea de que pedir, nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños, nunca había pedido un deseo al apagar las velas. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró al hombre que tenia frente a ella, al otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

Jacob Black, deseo a Jacob Black - pidió con todas sus fuerzas al soplar la velita.

**Capitulo 2**

-Es una niña - murmuró el doctor con una sonrisa bajo el cubre bocas y con mucho cuidado le entregó la pequeña bebé a una de las enfermeras que lo asistían en el parto.

-Una niña? - preguntó la adolescente llorosa y sudorosa. Levantó la cabeza tratando de mirar a su bebe con la mirada perdida-. Quiero verla - débilmente levantó los brazos.

El doctor miró a su colega detrás de la chica y el asintió. El doctor asintió a su vez a la enfermera que estaba limpiando a la pequeña criatura recién nacida.

-Lo siento mucho, Isabella... pero... la bebé no... respira. Están tratando de... Nació sin vida.

-Que? No! Yo... Edward... Donde esta Edward? Quiero ver a Edward... Edward, salva a Renesmee... -balbuceó la joven madre, mientras una de las enfermeras colocaba un sedante en su intravenosa.

-Estas seguro de esto, Carlisle? - cuestionó el doctor que había traído al mundo a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar.

-No voy a dejar que la vida de mi hijo y la de Isabella se arruine por un estúpido error, como lo es esa niña. Si alguno de ustedes habla, pueden irse olvidando de volver a trabajar en cualquier otro hospital de este país, lo que les pagué no fueron cinco centavos - masculló el jefe del hospital quitándose de manera despectiva el gorro que cubría su cabello rubio y el cubre bocas.

El pediatra y el ginecólogo, así como las enfermeras se miraron nerviosos y culpables. Habían aceptado un buen cheque y una garantía de que si algún día había recorte de personal, todos ellos estarían a salvo.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen se acercó en silencio a su nieta, la sostuvo en sus brazos unos segundos.

-Esto no es personal Renesmee, pero quiero demasiado a mi hijo como para que le arruines la vida - la criaturita continuó durmiendo en su manta calientita sin saber que su propia sangre la había arrebatado de los brazos de su madre.

El doctor le entregó la niña a una enfermera y ella le sonrió débilmente. Le tenia miedo a su jefe. Si era capaz de arruinarle la vida a su hijo y su novia, seria capaz de arruinarle la vida también a ella, una enfermera de quirofano que tenia tres semanas trabajando en el hospital.

Renesmee fue llevada al los cuneros bajo el apellido de Dwyer y fue cuidada como a cualquier otra bebe del lugar; mientras, su abuelo Carlisle y su abuelo Charlie, llenaban los formularios para darla en adopción.

-Me siento mal haciéndole esto a mi hija, Carlisle - masculló Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella.

-Que prefieres, Charlie: que Edward e Isabella terminen la preparatoria, vayan a una universidad y tengan un buen trabajo, una buena vida... o les damos a la niña, dejan la preparatoria, Edward consigue un trabajo mediocre y mal pagado, llega a casa todas las noches donde la niña llora y llora sin parar. El y tu hija discuten, incluso llegan a los golpes, Edward se va y abandona a tu hija y a Renesmee...

-Ya basta, de acuerdo! Pero que va a pasar con la niña?

-Con un poco de suerte la adoptara una buena familia que cuidara de ella.

-Y si no? - Charlie preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me da igual, ese ya no es nuestro problema - el doctor se encogió de hombros y firmó los papeles dado por terminado el asunto.

La pesadilla que habían vivido durante los últimos meses estaba por terminar; su hijo iba a llevar la vida que tan meticulosamente le había planeado lejos de esa chiquilla llamada Isabella Swan. Afortunadamente el padre de la chica tampoco había estado contento con la relación de su estudiosa hija con el _playboy _de Edward Cullen y se había puesto en contacto con el doctor para solucionar juntos el problema en el que se habían metido sus retoños. Como no podían obligar a la adolescente que se hiciera un aborto, decidieron esperar hasta que naciera el bebe y por fin deshacerse de el por medios menos riesgosos y enteramente legales.

-La madre de Isabella se llamaba Renee, verdad? - murmuró Carlisle dándole un ultimo vistazo a los documentos,

-Si, Renee Dwyer.

-Bien, según estos documentos fue ella quien la dio en adopción.

Charlie suspiró y se preguntó que es lo que su difunta esposa pensaría sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija. Ella se hubiera opuesto rotundamente, habría apoyado a Isabella y hubiera cuidado a la bebe mientras la chica terminaba la preparatoria.

-Y si los chicos algún día se les ocurre... investigar? - murmuró Charlie con preocupación girando una y otra vez su anillo de matrimonio, que no se había quitado a pesar de que Renee había muerto tres años atrás.

-Nos atendremos a la historia, siempre. Renesmee nació muerta. La bebé nació muerta, los doctores hicieron resucitación, pero la bebé nació muerta. No tenia pulso, no respiraba. Nació muerta y no se pudo hacer nada. Yo estuve ahí, la bebé nació muerta.

Charlie se estremeció al ver lo convincente que era Carlisle y por el dolor que le causaría a su hija el escuchar esas palabras. Pero era mejor un poco de dolor durante un tiempo, a una vida miserable y una niña de por medio.

-Ellos investigaran y se encontraran con una acta de defunción con el nombre de Carlie Cullen-Swan -susurró el doctor llenando dichos papeles-, solo eso. Ese es el nombre con el que Isabella ha parloteado los últimos días: Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Swan. Usé Renesmee para los de adopción y Carlie para los de defunción. Ni Edward ni Isabella buscaran a una Renesmee en Servicios Sociales, como ya dije, les diremos que nació muerta, tal y como lo dice aquí - señaló los documentos.

-Solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

-Claro que lo estamos haciendo, Charlie. Es lo mejor para los chicos.

-Y a todo esto, donde esta Edward?

-Hice que su amigo Emmett se lo llevara con el a la destilería que tiene su familia. El chico me llama cada hora para decirme que Edward sigue de _catador_.

-Y que pasara cuando deje de beber y se de cuenta de que se perdió el parto?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Y tu mujer? Ella que dijo?

-La distraje con la _remodelación_ de la casa, ya sabes que ella ama ese tipo de tonterías.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y reprobó aun mas todo aquello, pero dio gracias por que su hija ya no estaría ligada a esa gente. Solo lamento no ver crecer a su nieta.

* * *

_Hooolaaaaaa!_

_Yo aquí... de nuevo con mis cosas raras..._  
_Quise subir también el cap dos, para que no odien a Edward y Bella..._

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker**

Pd: Me dolió poner a Carlisle como el malo...


	22. Historias Cruzadas

**HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

Este fic tiene dos años de antigüedad y fue de los primeros que escribí... Por eso esta aun peor que los actuales... ;)

* * *

Abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba una chimenea apagada.

Me asuste, ese lugar no me era familiar.

Baje la vista y mis manos estaban encadenadas al descansa-brazos de la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

Comencé a jalar mis manos, tratando de zafarme, sin éxito alguno.

Trate de mover mis piernas y también estaban encadenadas.

-Aah! - grite con frustración y comencé a llorar-. Ayuda! Ayúdenme!

Me habían secuestrado!

Pero cuando?

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que me había acostado en mi cama, después de ver una película. Era domingo y ni me había quitado la pijama. Y ahora estaba ahí sentada y encadenada. Traía puestos unos jeans y una ajustada camisa a cuadros.

-Mama! Ayúdenme!

Voltee para todos lados tratando de identificar el lugar en el que estaba.

Era una habitación oscura, con un tapiz guinda. Olía raro. La ventana tenia las cortinas gruesas a las orillas y las mas delgadas estaban corridas para evitar que entrara la luz del sol.

Me sorprendió la enorme cantidad de libros, que había por doquier. Muy bien organizados y apilados.

Seguí llorando y jalando las cadenas, mientras seguía mirando a mi alrededor.

Me llamo la atención un dibujo enorme en el techo. Era una estrella en el interior de un circulo, con unos símbolos a su alrededor que no supe identificar. Estaba exactamente sobre mi cabeza.

De la nada me dio la sensación de Deja Vu.

Me quede viendo con la boca abierta el dibujo, tratando de encontrarle un significado coherente.

-Buenos días, solecito - me saludo una voz grave y algo sexy, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaba.

Voltee a verlo y su rostro me pareció familiar. Era alto de ojos verdes, piel ligeramente bronceada. Vestía una camisa a cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla, botas y una vieja chaqueta de cuero.

Junto a el estaba un muchacho mas alto, de cabello oscuro y le llegaba en la mejilla. Vestía de manera similar al otro. Detrás de los jóvenes estaba un hombre mayor, blanco y con barba. También traía camisa a cuadros y chaleco. Sobre su cabeza traía una gorra tipo camionero.

Solo los mire por un momento y supe exactamente quienes eran...

-Los Winchester? - pregunte extrañada.

-Así que nos conoces? - pregunto Dean con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Como llegue aquí? Por que me tienen así? Y de donde demonios salieron?

_De acuerdo niña, despierta. Es un sueño raro. _

Los winchester piensan que soy un demonio, por eso me encadenaron bajo ese símbolo, para que no pueda escapar. Despierta!

-Como si no lo supieras? - contesto Dean a mis preguntas.

Se veía algo enfadado.

Abrió una botella de agua y comenzó a lanzarmela en la cara.

-Que demonios?! Deja de echarme agua! Auch! Ah! Duele! - Me entro agua a la nariz.

Hice gestos nada lindos tratando de sacar el agua que me había entrado en la nariz. Me retorcí todo lo que las cadenas me dejaron, tratando de evitar el agua, sin lograrlo.

-Dean, detente. En que están pensando?!

-El agua bendita no le afecta! - exclamo Sam con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Claro que no me afecta! Soy humana!

-Si claro! Una humana que se junta con vampiros -replico Dean.

-Vampiros? -me reí en su cara-. Los vampiros no existen!

Dean tomo con fuerza mi mano izquierda.

-Suéltame! No! Que haces? Aléjate!

Entre mis dedos enredo un crucifijo de plata antigua.

Nada me paso.

-Maldición!

-Dean, si el agua bendita no le afecta y la plata no funciono... tal vez ella diga la verdad - le dijo Bobby acercándose a el.

-No soy vampiro, no soy demonio, no soy un ángel como los que salen en su programa. Soy humana!

-Cual programa? - pregunto Bobby

-Y tu como sabes de los demonios y angeles? - Sam se acerco con interes.

-Ustedes tienen un programa de televisión y este es un sueño, del cual me quiero despertar ya!

Dean me miro con cautela.

-No te creo nada. Esto es uno de tus trucos, no? - me tomo por el pelo y me jalo hacia atrás.

-Suéltame! -sentí como trono algo en mi cabeza-. No estoy mintiendo

Comencé a llorar. Quería despertar ya.

-Tu eres Dean, el es Sam y el es Bobby. Tu papa murió en la primera o segunda temporada. Ustedes detuvieron el apocalipsis o algo así solo los veo de vez en cuando. Dean fue al infierno y Castiel te saco, al igual que a Sam, solo que a el lo regreso sin alma, o algo así...

Mi explicación tan burda apenas si se entendió, ya que balbuceaba a causa del llanto.

Quería despertar ya. Pero no podía.

Después de una pequeña discusión entre los tres hombre, Sam desato las cadenas de mis manos y torso, Dean se arrodillo a mi lado para desencadenar mis piernas. Mientras lo hacia, me di cuenta de que era muy sexy.  
Jensen Ackles siempre me habia parecido muy guapo y sexy, desde que salio en Smallville.

-Eres muy guapo - le dije antes de que se levantara.  
Se me había escapado por completo. Apreté los labios para no hablar mas.

-Gracias - se sonrojo y me guiño el ojo.

-Así que esta es la famosa casa de Bobby, donde hacen todos los rituales y no se que otra cosa.

-Así es.

-Le falta un toque femenino. Sam puede arreglarlo.

Recordé que en las primeras temporadas, Sam era algo sentimental.

Dean se rió entre dientes.

Pero ahora Sam no tenia alma. Oh oh, No me gusta como me esta mirando.

-Lo siento, no quiero que truenes los dedos y me hagas estallar de adentro hacia afuera, como lo hiciste con Castiel. Por favor.

Los tres se aclararon la garganta.

-Puedo ir al baño? - le pregunte a Bobby.

-No te vas a escapar niña! - musito Dean acercándose a mi de manera amenazadora.

-No me voy a escapar. Me mojaste toda la ropa con tu disque agua bendita. Tengo frió y tengo que hacer pis.

Cuando me levante de la silla, note que traía una botas vaqueras color café, muy femeninas y cómodas. Prendas que yo no tenia en mi guardarropa. Quien me quito mi pijama de Hello Kitty?

Dean me acompaño hasta el baño y monto guardia fuera de el, a tientas busque el interruptor y al encender la luz jadee del susto, al ver a alguien frente a mi, en la misma postura que yo.

Espera...

-Oh no! No, no, no, no.

Era un espejo y esa no era yo!

Quien demonios era esa?

Tenia el cabello rizado en vez de lacio. Color castaño rojizo en ves de castaño claro. Tenia los ojos cafés en vez de miel. Aun era blanca, pero la textura era diferente, era al menos diez veces mas suave.

Y el cuerpo!

Tenia curvas por doquier y mis senos eran mas grandes. Abrí la blusa para comprobarlo y mis pechos estaban sujetos por un lindo sostén de encaje negro.

_Quiero despertar! Quiero despertar! Quiero despertar!_

Me pellizque los brazos, las mejillas, me golpee la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de despertar; todos fueron intentos inútiles. Que estaba pasando?!

Cuando salí del baño, me senté de nuevo en la silla a la cual me habían encadenado los Winchester.

-Y como es que me trajeron aquí? - hable con voz temblorosa.

-Estábamos tras un aquelarre de vampiros en Washington. Los malditos bastardos son muy rápidos Tu ibas con ellos, pero eres mas lenta y te pudimos atrapar antes de que los lobos lo impidieran -me contesto Dean con los puños cerrados.

-Espera, alto, alto. Yo estaba con unos vampiros? Yo? Están seguros?

_Vampiros, Lobos, Washington?_

_No!_

-Y como eran esos vampiros? - pregunte con voz aun temblorosa.

-Todos iban en parejas -contesto Sam-. Los mayores, eran un rubio y una castaña. Otra pareja la conformaban un musculoso de cabello negro y una rubia espectacular. Los otros era una muy pequeña y delgada que la protegía uno rubio de aspecto fiero. Y los últimos, los mas jóvenes la mujer era delgada y tenia el cabello castaño y largo y su acompañante tenia el cabello del mismo color que tu.

No! No podían ser ellos!

La descripcion era muy vaga, pero coincidía terriblemente.

-Y exactamente donde fue eso?

-Cerca de un pueblito. Forks se llamaba Sam?

-Si. Forks, Washington.

De acuerdo, lo admito. Leer tantas veces los libros de Crepúsculo y ver ese domingo Supernatural, me había afectado un poco la cabeza, y mi cerebro me estaba cobrando esa factura con una pesadilla de lo mas bizarra.

Los Winchester estaban cazando a los Cullen? Pero que demonios?!

A mi me habían atrapado, por que era mas lenta que los demás Tenia el cabello del color del vampiro mas joven, osea Edward. Entonces eso en que me convertía a mi? O mas bien, en quien me convertía?

En Renesmee?!

No!

Debía hacer que los hermanos Winchester me regresaran al lugar de donde me capturaron. Tal vez así despertaría de esta pesadilla.

-Me llevarían a ... - No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir-, a Forks.

-Para que?

-Por favor, Dean! - junte mis manos a modo de suplica.

-No quiero que los lobos me ataquen de nuevo. Casi nos matan por haberte atrapado. Son inmensos. Jamas había visto algo así. Si no es por que les disparamos a uno de ellos...

-No! Dean como pudiste dispararle a Ja... es solo un lobo. Pobre animal.

A quien le habían disparado? A Jacob, a Sam o a Seth? A Leah? Nah, esa no me importaba.

Ya estoy hablando como si creyera aquella locura. Dios!

-Solo llevenme al pueblo. Yo sabre como llegar a lugar a donde quiero ir...

Después de cuatro días de viaje en auto con los Winchester, llegamos a Forks.

Cerré los ojos para recordar un poco mejor, los pasajes del libro donde describía el camino de la casa de los Cullen.

-Tomen la carretera que lleve a un puente, sobre un río, se llama... -no lo recordaba!

Apreté los puños con frustración

-Se tiene que desviar hacia el norte.

Ni siquiera tenia idea de donde era el norte.

-Las casas se tiene que alejar cada vez mas y debemos girar en un camino sin pavimentar.

Dean iba al volante del Impala, como siempre y Sam buscaba en los mapas.

-Giro a la izquierda o a la derecha?

-No lo se! - comencé a llorar de frustración.

Antes del viaje en carretera, había buscado en internet el nombre de todos y cada uno de los Cullen con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Nada apareció.

Busque mi nombre real y nada. Teclee el nombre de Renesmee, mucho menos.

Quise entrar a mi cuenta de correo pero decía que la cuenta no existía. Busque el nombre de mi familia real y nada.

Era _como si nunca hubiera existido, estúpida frase que no me podía quitar de la cabeza._

Ese día en que no encontré nada, llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Dean giro el auto en lo que parecía ser el sendero, que daba a la casa de los vampiros brillantes al sol. Unos kilómetros después apareció para mi gran sorpresa... la enorme casa blanca. Era tal y como Stephenie la describió, a través de Bella.

Baje del auto en cuanto se detuvo. Camine como en trance. La casa me llamaba.

Subí los escalones y abrí la puerta. El interior era enorme. Todo estaba ahí: el piano de Edward, la escalera de caracol, la pared del fondo hecha de vidrio...

-No creo que sea conveniente que estemos aquí - Dean me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

-El claro de Bella y Edward, llévame ahí.

-Y donde es eso?

-Tomas la carretera 101, hacia el norte, hasta que se termine el asfalto. Luego hay un sendero. Caminas ocho kilómetros, dentro del bosque, por un camino plano.

Los Winchester me vieron con cara de esta loca. Pero subieron al auto.

Cuando llegamos al sendero, tome la pequeña mochila con ropa y artículos de primera necesidad, que mis acompañantes me proporcionaron muy amablemente, una vez que logre convencerlos de la verdad. Que era humana y nada tenia que ver con los vampiros... Bueno, mas o menos.

Trate de seguir derecho lo mas que pude. Dean traía entre sus manos un mapa de papel y una brújula. Sam traia un GPS.

Después de unos kilómetros en donde solo me dedique a concentrarme recordando las palabras de Bella sobre el camino hacia el claro, me detuve.

-Escucharon eso? - pregunte.

-No - contestaron ambos.

-Exacto.

Yo nunca había estado en un bosque, pero el no escuchar nada en un lugar lleno de animales y vegetación, no era nada bueno.

Un aullido nos alerto de que algo estaba mal.

-Los lobos - mascullo Dean.

Echamos a correr los tres por el bosque. Unos cuantos metros los perdí de vista. No me importo, seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por el lúgubre bosque.

De pronto, ante mis ojos a pareció un fulgor tenue.  
El claro de Bella y Edward! Cuantas veces no había leído sobre el?! Y ahora ahí estaba y no me gustaba para nada el estar en ese sitio.

Corrí hacia el fulgor y tropecé justo antes de entrar en el bello claro.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la tenue luz del sol cubierto por una fina capa de nubes me segó.

Unos resoplidos me dijeron que no estaba sola. Rodé sobre el pasto húmedo y vi al enorme lobo negro que me miraba.

Aterrada como estaba me levante lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos. Sin parpadear voltee a mi alrededor. Los lobos me rodeaban.

No iba a salir viva de esta.

A mi izquierda, estaba el gran lobo cobrizo. Frunció el hocico y me mostró los dientes.

Sabia que era mi final. Así como sabia que los lobos podían entenderme.

-Solo háganlo rápido... no quiero sufrir.

Me arrodille y cerré los ojos. Me hice bolita en el suelo y deje que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi.

Abrí los ojos y rece por que esta vez si estuviera en mi habitación, junto a mi prometido y rodeada de mi familia.

Pero no. La pesadilla seguía.

-Ya despertó! Jacob, Nessie despertó!- grito una voz de mujer.

-Nessie, mi amor! Despertaste.

El enorme chico moreno y guapo me abrazo.  
Oh, por Dios! Oh, por Dios! Es el! Espera, no debo de estar tan emocionada! No, alejate de mi, fenómeno!

-Como creías que te iba a hacer daño? - Jacob me beso en los labios. Su piel me quemaba-. Nessie?

Me vio extrañado con sus dulces ojos oscuros, al ver que no le correspondía a sus muestras de cariño.

Yo no era Nessie!

Antes me encantaba ese personaje y ahora lo aborrecía. Quería ser yo de nuevo. Leer esta historia en mi sofá, en lugar de vivirla.

-Y los Cullen? - pregunte con voz pastosa.

Repare en la habitación y era muy pequeña, supuse que era de Jacob.

-_Los Cullen_? Tu familia, dirás.

-Si, lo que sea. Donde están?

-Están de viaje, pero... no hemos sabido nada de ellos. Se supone que tenian que haberse comunicado ya. Lo ultimo que supimos es que lograron irse.

-Y los otros? Los Winchester?

-Eran humanos, los dejamos ir. No sin una sutil advertencia, claro - Jacob sonrió sintiéndose muy orgulloso de lo que sea que le hicieron a los hermanos.

Asentí de modo ausente con el presentimiento de que a mi no me dejarían irme tan fácilmente.

Pero de algún modo u otro yo iba a regresar a casa.

...

Jacob me llevo la charola llena de comida, por la tarde.

-Come algo Nessie! No has comido casi nada en toda la semana.

Trato de acariciar mi mejilla, pero voltee el rostro.

-Nessie, mi vida... no te preocupes, los encontraremos.

-No me llames Nessie -dije entre dientes-. Cuantas veces te he dicho que ese no es mi nombre?!

Salí corriendo de la habitación y baje las escaleras de la gran casa blanca. Había huido de la casa de Jacob, la primera noche que llegue a Forks y termine ahí.

Jacob me mantenía vigilada, por que ya había intentado saltar por el acantilado y de esa forma morir en este mundo y regresar al mio.

El no hablar para nada, me había hecho pensar un poco. Si yo estaba en el cuerpo de Renesmee Cullen, ella estaba en el mio?

Mi familia le había creído su historia tan poco como a mi?

Tal vez mi madre y David -mi prometido- la metieron a un psiquiátrico.

Mi prometido!

Mi boda!

Mi boda perfecta y de ensueño se había ido por el caño! Mi vida se habia ido por el caño!

Ya tenia mi vestido, el salón, las invitaciones. Mis dos mejores amigas serian mis damas.

Me tire en el suelo a la mitad del bosque a llorar. El pecho me dolia

El lobo que me seguía -Seth- lloriqueo a mi lado.

Una de las veces que intente huir la semana pasada y los lobos me rodearon; se me ocurrió una _gran idea_: ataque al pobre de Seth. Lo mordí, lo golpee, lo patee y el no se defendió. Solo se tapaba la peluda cara con sus enormes patas.

-Defiendanlo! - le grite a los lobos que me veían como golpeaba a su hermano.

Quería que me atacaran para que me mataran.

Los lobos retrocedieron aun mas.

Grite y gruñí de frustración.

Estar en este cuerpo tenia sus ventajas. Podía correr mucho mas rápido que cuando era Abigail Cohen; podía escuchar conversaciones lejanas.

Hace dos días escuche como Charlie -mi supuesto abuelo humano- le dijo a Jacob que yo necesitaba ayuda profesional. Que me comportaba incluso peor que Bella, cuando Edward la abandono. Que algo me había ocurrido. Algo verdaderamente malo. Incluso Charlie acuso a Jacob de ser el causante de mi comportamiento.

En parte tenia razón, si el no fuera tan insistente yo no seria tan grosera. Con los Winchester me lleve muy bien, una vez aclaradas las cosas de que yo no era ni un demonio, ni un vampiro. Incluso logre que me trajeran a Forks!

Entonces... si me comportaba de mejor manera con Jake, podía sacar provecho y hacer que me lleve con alguien que me pueda sacar de esta pesadilla, alguien que me regrese a la realidad.

Me levante de suelo y limpie mis lagrimas. Seth también se incorporo.

Si. Seria un poco mas amable con Jacob Black, el no tenia la culpa.

El tiene sentimientos muy fuertes, por la persona que es la dueña del cuerpo que habito. Esta imprimado de mi, por el amor de Dios! El haría lo que fuera...

Tal vez con un poco de suerte y acepte llevarme a Houston, Texas a buscar a mi familia...

Cuando regrese a la mansión, me comí lo que Jacob dejo en mi habitación. No tenia hambre, pero lo hice como una ofrenda de paz.

Me bañe y me puse ropa limpia.

Cada vez que Jacob tenia oportunidad, trataba de besarme. Yo siempre lo esquivaba, aquello lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Yo sentía que el le estaba siendo infiel a Renesmee. Pero yo era Renesmee. Pero de todos modos me alejaba de el. En la "otra dimensión" -así decidí decirle a mi realidad-, estaba comprometida con David Henderson.

.

Desperté con mucho calor y con sed. Mire a mi alrededor y encontré la fuente de calor.

Jacob Black me abrazaba con sus enormes, fuertes y calientes brazos. Su pierna derecha estaba sobre las mías, de modo que me envolvía casi por completo con su monumental y bien formado cuerpo.

-Jake -trate de quitármelo de encima-. Jacob!

Lo empuje otro poco para que me soltara.

Obtuve totalmente lo contrario.

Me apretó aun mas.

-Nessie... - susurro entre sueños.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas nuevas. Las cuales aun no sabia controlar. Rodo en la cama y se cayo al piso.

Me solté riendo.

Se levanto y vio para todos lados.

-Que? Que? Que paso?

-Nada, es solo que me estabas asfixiando con tu brazo. Te trate de despertar, te empuje un poco y nada. Siento mucho haberte asustado.

En verdad no lo sentía tanto. Su caída me hizo reír un poco, algo que no había hecho las ultimas dos semanas.

-Me hubieras despertado como otras veces!

-Y como es eso?

-Al tocarme me muestras a mi dormido y tu echándome una cubeta de agua helada.

Ladee la cabeza algo confusa.

-Te toco y te muestro cosas? Te toco y te muestro cosas! Claro! Que tonta soy! Como no se me ocurrió antes!

Con el don de Renesmee le podía enseñar mi vida anterior, mi vida como Abigail Cohen!

Salte de la cama con la intención de tocarlo y mostrarle mis recuerdos.

Cuando lo toque, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me impidió seguir con mi plan. Sentí como si me hubieran atravesado el cerebro con una flecha.

-Ah! - me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Nessie? Nessie que te pasa? - La voz de Jacob se impregno de susto y horror.

-Mi cabeza -respondí entre dientes-. Siento que va a explotar!

Caí de rodillas en la alfombra de la habitación.

-Que me esta pasando?

El dolor casi me dejo inconsciente.

-Nessie! - La alarmada voz de Jake fue lo ultimo que escuche...

.

Que alguien calle eso!

Me chocaba que David no apagara su alarma.

Déjenme dormir!

Abrí lo ojos desesperada, para pagar el despertador de David. Estire la mano buscando el aparato y vi que traía pegado un tubo delgado y transparente en el dorso de la mano.

-Que es esto?

Toque mi cara y traía otro tubo.

Oxigeno.

Me arranque todas las cosas medicas que tenia pegadas al resto de mi cuerpo. Y la que mas me importaba, la que ocasionaba el pitido molesto.

La garganta me picaba. La cama era incomoda y el lugar era frío y pálido.

-David?

Estaba en el hospital y medicada!

Por eso soñé que era Renesmee Cullen!

Que tonta!

Pero como llegue aquí? Que habrá pasado?

-David? - llame de nuevo a mi prometido.

-Nessie, despertaste!

Grito Jacob lleno de emoción, al verme.

_No, no, no, no ,no. No!_

_Nessie, no!_

_Abigail Cohen! Abigail Cohen!_

Jacob Black corrió a mi lado, con la intención de besarme en los labios, pero me voltee y el beso se quedo en mi mejilla. Como siempre.

-Me asustaste! No me vuelvas a hacer...

-Me traes agua por favor, Jake - lo interrumpí.

-Claro, mi cielo.

Cuando le pedía las cosas con amabilidad, el las hacia como un perrito faldero. Solo podía imaginármelo convertido en lobo y meneando el rabo.

-Aquí tienes.

-Grac... - ni siquiera termine la frase, me bebí el agua en un solo trago.

Tenia mucha sed.

-Me traes mas?

Regreso con el vasito lleno de agua helada.

La tome de nuevo un solo trago.

Aun tenia sed y la garganta seca.

Le pedí mas agua.

Una agradable, bonita y joven enfermera rubia entro a la habitación. En ese preciso instante escuche como corría su sangre a través de sus venas.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

Su corazón pompeaba deliciosamente su sangre.

_Tun tun, tun tun, tun tun._

Escuche su corazón.

-Ya despertaste! -me dijo muy alegre-. Por que te quitaste todo?

La chica se agacho a mi lado para recoger lo que me quite.

Traía su cabello rubio recogido y su cuello quedo a mi merced.

Tun tun, tun tun, tun tun.

Olía muy apetitosa.

Sin pensarlo, retraje el labio superior y me acerque a ella con la intención de morder su cuello y beber su deliciosa y tibia sangre.

Tenia que saciar mi sed.

Solo le dolería un instante, no se daría cuenta que la mato. Trataría de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible para que no sufriera.

Me acerque mas.

-Nessie! - grito Jacob con el vaso temblando en sus manos.

No le hice caso, ese no era mi nombre.

-Nessie! - grito de nuevo

Voltee a verlo bruscamente y luego a la pobre enfermera.

Que me paso? Que hice?

Estuve a punto de tomar la vida de aquella pobre mujer? Estoy pensando como una vampira! Oh, Dios, eso no!

-Jake, sácame de aquí!

Salte de la cama y corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos.  
.

Cada pocos segundos miraba a Jacob.

Estaba realmente nerviosa. Me mordía las uñas, me mordía el labio y lo miraba de nuevo.

Su expresión, no había cambiado desde que subimos al auto, al salir del hospital.

Me daba miedo hablar, por que creí que estaba enfadado conmigo, por haber tratado de comerme a la enfermera.

Según los doctores y Jacob, había perdido la conciencia tres días. Tres días perdidos!

A pesar de que me hicieron cientos de estudios, no supieron la razón de mi inconsciencia, ni mucho menos de mi despertar. Para ellos estuve en coma y desperté como si solo hubiera tomado una siesta.

Ya me conocían, para ellos soy la sobrina de mi "abuelo" Carlisle.

Jacob detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Cullen. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Ninguno de los dos hablo. No sabia como romper el silencio. Tenia que haber una forma de no hacerlo enfadar mas.

Pero... que demonios me importaba si estaba enojado conmigo o no.

No era nada mio.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

Suspiro con fuerza.

-De nada.

-Nos vemos luego.

Salí del auto y en un instante ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Entre en la enorme casa y moje el piso y cada paso que daba hacia un _splash _con los zapatos.

Subí un escalón de la escalera y me jalaron del brazo.

Jacob me pego a su pecho musculoso, mojado igual que el mio y me beso a la fuerza. Luche contra el pero me inmovilizo con facilidad. Después de unos segundos me fue imposible no devolverle el beso.

Dios mio! Los besos de Jacob eran deliciosos.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, se pregunto como demonios Bella dejo ir este calor y ese cuerpo por el frió y huesudo cuerpo de Edward.

Era perfecto. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos a pesar de la violencia. Su lengua y la mía se unieron en una danza casi pecaminosa. Y su cuerpo se amoldo al mio hasta casi convertirse en uno solo. Podía sentir su calor en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Escuche los latidos de su corazón y mi deseo por su cuerpo se intensifico al momento en que también desee que su sangre recorriera mi garganta.

No!

Aquello no estaba bien.

Yo no era _su_ Renesmee y el no era _mi_ David.

Pero se sentía tan bien.

-No, Jacob. Detente!

-Te amo, Renesmee.

Me beso de nuevo.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, usando .

-No soy Renesmee! Que no lo entiendes? Ya no soy _tu_ Renesmee!

Aproveche su confusión y subí las escaleras.

Cerré con llave la habitación que había tomado como mía.

Abrí el agua caliente de la regadera y me metí con todo y ropa. Llorando.

Me levante por la mañana y recorrí de nuevo la casa. Quería conocer hasta el lugar mas recóndito. Ya había saqueado el closet de Rosalie, el de Alice y el de Esme. Robe algunas prendas que me quedaban y que estaban bonitas. Pase los dedos por las teclas del piano de Edward y recordé los pasajes del libro en los cuales el se sienta a tocar para Bella en Crepúsculo y para Nessie en Amanecer.

Me puse a investigar que otra historia era real en esta dimensión.

Teclee el nombre de Harry Potter y me salieron todos los títulos de los libros. Lastima!

Busque a Damon y Stefan Salvatore encontré sus nombres, en los registros de los primeros habitantes de un pueblito al sur de los Estados Unidos. Entonces ellos eran reales!

Este universo o en lo que sea que estoy metida, esta infestado de vampiros?

Por hacer algo, seguí investigando.

Primero a los super héroes y sus villanos. Eran falsos. Buuu.

Las Gossip Girl eran libros, no existía el programa.

Neal Caffrey de White Collar era real.

Todas las versiones de CSI era reales. Wow.

Los adorables y graciosos nerds de The Big Bang Theory eran reales. Tengo que buscar a Sheldon, me dije.

Busque a los de la división Fringe. Cruce los dedos para que fueran reales. En el programa viajan de una dimensión a otra.

Que sean reales! Que sean reales!

Maldición!

Aparecieron los horarios y los canales donde daban el programa.

Enfadada apague la computadora.

Me di vueltas en la silla giratoria del despacho de Carlisle. Cuando iba en la vuelta numero veinticinco -las estaba contando- un par de fuertes manos detuvieron la silla.

-Jacob, me asustaste! - jadee del susto.

-Lo siento.

Por que no traía camisa?! Era muy difícil seguir rechazándolo y continuar con mis planes de regresar a casa si el se paseaba medio desnudo frente a mi.

Abigail, voltea para otro lado! - me ordene a mi misma.

A regañadientes desvié la mirada.

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte. Quiero saber como estas. - me acorralo en la silla.

Sus largos brazos se posaron en el respaldo de la silla, a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien Jacob - respondí con voz monótona.

-Es lo que veo - contesto con una sonrisita.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, estaba viendo el escote de la blusa azul marino que me puse en la mañana.

Cruce el brazo derecho y puse la mano sobre mi corazón, tratando de cubrirme un poco.

-Nessie... por que te comportas así? Que te hicieron esos hombres?

-Nada, ellos me ayudaron.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Es por tu familia? Seguro que están bien. Se han de estar pasando un buen rato divirtiéndose y disfrutando de su inmortalidad. Por fin comportándose como los jóvenes que son. No te preocupes. Ademas saben que yo te estoy cuidando, no volverá a ocurrir lo que paso con tus _preciosos_ Winchester. No te voy a dejar ir, eres mia.  
-No estoy preocupada por los Cullen. Ni siquiera me interesan. Ademas no soy tuya, Jacob. Entiendelo - replique enfadada, tocándome la sien derecha.

Jacob cruzo los brazos sobre su escultural y perfecto pecho luciendo enfadado... y sexy.

Respira, Abby. No lo mires, tu estas comprometida con David. No eres Renesmee, eres Abigail... Y eso tendría que decírselo a Jake, me creyera o no y lamentablemente sin usar el don de Ness.


	23. Black Moon

**BLACK MOON**

Ok Little Perverts... Recuerdan que hice una versión de MIDNIGHT SUN con RENESMEE y JACOB?  
Bueno pues, no tengo nada de nada de inspiración para seguirlo, pero aquí un resumen de lo que habría continuado:  
Renesmee le hace los Interrogatorios a Jake sobre sus cosas favoritas, sus cumpleaños, Sarah (madre de Jake), su casa en Phoenix... etc, etc.  
Nessie se va de cacería con Alice y el sábado ella y Jake se van al claro, Nessie se muestra tal y como es: un diamante al sol. Se besan, van a la casa de Jake, Nessie pasa la noche ahí. Al siguiente día van y juegan Basebol despues de la presentacion con la familia Cullen, perooo... Victoria, James y Laurent no aparecen... simplemente por ke me caen mal jajajajajajajajaja  
Así que todos felices y contentos hasta la fiesta de fin de cursos donde celebran la Graduación de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, pero le hacen regalos a Jake (los mismos que en el cumpleaños de Bella en LUNA NUEVA) El pequeño y torpe Jake se corta el dedo, Jasper se lo quiere comer, Nessie cambia de actitud con Jake durante una semana, pues por que lo abandonara...

Lo se y ustedes también lo saben... me falta un tornillo...

* * *

Otro día mas. Solo... sobrevive a un día mas Renesmee. Solo eso - me dije a mi misma hecha una pelota en mi cama.  
Aun recordaba sus ojos negros rogándome que no me fuera. Preguntándome si no lo quería Diciéndome que lo que paso con Jasper, en la fiesta de fin de cursos, no era nada. -Si, claro, nada. Mi hermano solo trato de drenarle la hasta la ultima gota de su deliciosa sangre de su cálido y suave cuerpo-. Aferrándose a cualquier escusa para que yo no me fuera de su lado. Ofreciéndome su alma en bandeja de plata.  
Me odie a mi misma, cuando le dije que no lo quería. Pero yo no podía ponerlo mas en peligro. Mi sola existencia era un peligro enorme para el. No debí de haber dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Nunca debí de haber regresado a Forks, debí haberme quedado en Alaska. Haberme metido a un profundo agujero para no salir nunca mas. No debí haber dejado que Jacob Black me hechizada con su timidez, su torpeza, sus ojos negros.  
Ahora sufría las consecuencias de todos y cada uno de mis errores. Debía vivir toda la eternidad sin el. Pero el estaría seguro, a salvo, lejos de mi. Yo no iba a interferir nunca mas en su vida.  
Seria como si yo nunca hubiera existido. El me olvidaría en unos años, haría su vida junto a alguien mas. En el momento en que su corazón dejara de latir, haría lo posible por acabar con mi existencia.  
No merecía la pena "vivir" sin el.  
No podía creer que apenas había pasado un mes, desde aquel día en que lo deje en el bosque. Un mes desde que mi vida había perdido color. Un mes de agonía infinita. Un mes sin el sonido de su corazón cerca de mi.  
Un mes... Apenas un mes. Como esperaba sobrevivir por lo menos sesenta años mas?  
Un mes... Solo un mes?  
Alguna vez pensé que era un infierno estar a su lado, cuando su sangre hacia que mi garganta se inflamara por la sed. Eso no era infierno. Era el mismo paraíso. Infierno, es el que estoy viviendo alejada de el, por su propia seguridad.  
Un mes...  
No me hacia nada bien recordarlo, cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada dia... Pero era la única forma en que podía con ese agujero en mi pecho.  
Recordar sus mejillas sonrojadas, el dorado de su piel, su cabello negro despeinado. Sus labios calidos y carnosos sobre los míos. Su dulce aliento llenando mis sentidos y dejándome aturdida, su corazón latiendo para mi.  
Un mes...  
Constantemente me preguntaba: Que estará haciendo Jacob ahora? Estará en La Push con sus amigos? Cocinando para su padre? Platicando con su madre por teléfono? Disfrutando de un hermoso día soleado en su jardín? Jugando aquellos videojuegos que tanto le gustaban? Tal vez comprando uno nuevo...  
Mi familia se había mudado de Forks por petición mía no hicieron preguntas, los hechos hablaban por si mismos. Teníamos que dejar a Jacob, no solo yo, todos. Eso incluía a Alice y Emmett. Ellos lo iban a extrañar, pero no era ni una milésima parte de lo que lo extrañaría yo. Pero era por su bien. No podía tener su vida siempre al filo de la navaja, arriesgándose hasta los limites de la estupidez solo por hacerme feliz, por estar conmigo.  
Yo no valía tal sacrificio.  
Emmett y Rosalie se separaron de nosotros, Alice y Jasper lo hicieron por unos días. El estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Yo también me aleje de ellos, pero Bella y Edward no dejaron sola; temían que atentara contra mi... existencia. Así que nos mudamos a Ithaca. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron de nuevo una vez que estuvimos instalados, así como Rosalie y Emmett. Ninguno continuo con la farsa de ser adolescentes _preparatorianos_. Ya nada era igual. Mi 'vida' nunca seria igual.  
Tenia planeado quedarme en aquella habitación solitaria en lo alto de aquella torecilla como un vampiro en algún libro dieciochesco. Ovillada sobre aquella cama pequeña.  
No tenia nada conmigo, mas que una fotografía de aquel ultimo día en que todo fue... normal.  
Todos habían ido a cazar, yo prefería hacerlo sola, sin ninguno de ellos rodeándome. Nadie de mi familia se atrevía a entrar a aquella oscura y lúgubre habitación. Alice les informaba que yo seguiría ahí hasta el Final de los Tiempos. Yo leía -desafortunadamente- la tristeza que les causaba mi desdicha, mi desgracia, mi soledad.  
Había pasado tantos años sola, tantos años en la oscuridad de la media noche del amor, como pensaba Edward. Luego el sol salio para iluminar mi eterna media noche. Ahora estaba sola de nuevo, nada iluminaba mi noche, ya no había siquiera estrellas, o algún punto de referencia que me guiara, la luna tampoco brillaba, había luna negra en mi noche eterna.

Alice había estado ansiosa toda la semana. Escuchaba sus pasos venir una y otra vez de su habitación a la mía. No podía ver realmente en que estaba pensando me tenia bloqueada, traduciendo el Himno a la Bandera al Hebreo.  
Ojala pudiera dormir - me dije. Ojala pudiera olvidarme de todo lo que me hace daño. Olvidarme por unas horas de mi terrible existencia. Si pudiera dormir le pediría a Bella que me administre sedantes, para mantenerme dormida toda la vida o tener alguna clase de accidente que me lleve al estado de coma o al menos que me hiciera perder la memoria. Cualquier cosa con tal de no estar consciente. Algo con que escaparme de mi cruel realidad.  
Cerré los ojos, acostada en la cama, respire profundo y trate de relajarme. Si me quedaba muy quieta, aparentando estar dormida como una humana, tal vez podía quedarme algo así como dormida... Sin pensar en nada, solo... acostada.  
Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, Exhala.  
Envidiaba con toda mi alma a esos vampiros de la literatura, que podían dormir.  
Por que yo no podía dormir? No me importaría dormir en un ataúd lleno de tierra de mi ciudad natal. Tampoco me importaría dormir en un ataúd de piedra o de cedro forrado con seda o terciopelo o en un sarcófago. No importaría que no pudiera salir a la luz del día, por que me convertiría en cenizas... Con tal de poder dormir, aceptaría esa condición.  
Estuve concentrada en mis respiraciones, con la mente en blanco, lo que deduje que fueron algo así como cinco días El Inhala, exhala, se convirtió en un mantra. Me dejaba con la mente en blanco y no escuchaba lo que pensaban los demás, luego de su divertida expedición de caza, o los atractivos y distracciones que nos ofrecía la nueva ciudad. Yo iba de caza antes de que ellos se fueran, o una vez que llegaran. No quería estar cerca de ellos.  
Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, Exhala.  
Si, aquello era mi mantra y si que funcionaba.

.

-Nessie! Nessie! - grito Alice entrando a la casa.  
Me estaba cambiando de ropa, había regresado de cacería. Nadie me había acompañado. Alice tenia mas de un mes sin hablarme, físicamente.  
-Soy Renesmee, Mary Alice! - grite antes de cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada. Como si eso fuera a funcionar!  
-Renesmee... -Abrió la puerta de golpe-. Es Jake -la sola mención de su nombre fue como si desmembraran mi cuerpo, muy lentamente.  
Pero ese dolor imaginario, estaba lejos del dolor que sufrí al ver por mi misma su espantosa visión.  
Jacob corriendo solo por el bosque, era la hora del crepúsculo. Esquivaba las ramas bajas de los arces y pinos del bosque primigenio, con sus manos y brazos. Lloraba. Pero no había tristeza en sus ojos negros, había odio, coraje, ira. Pronto encontró la carretera, los faros de un auto lo iluminaron acercándose peligrosamente a el. La visión acabo.  
-Alice! -la voz, mi voz sonó desgarrada-. Alice...  
-Lo siento tanto Renesmee. Toda la semana ha desaparecido de mis visiones - sus ojos dorados me miraban con tristeza infinita.  
-Te dije que no lo miraras. No debíamos de interferir... Pero... Alice, que mas ves? - pregunte desesperada sacudiéndola por los hombros.  
-No veo nada mas. Ya lo busque... Nada - en su mente pude ver con claridad ninguna otra visión sobre Jacob.  
El no estaba. El se había ido.  
Mis planes de dejar de existir en el minuto que su corazón dejara de latir, se formaron de inmediato en mi mente.  
-Renesmee... No! -Alice grito con fuerza-. No lo harás... Mataras a Bella... Renesmee - trato de inmovilizarme, pero yo podía leer sus pensamientos, cada movimiento que haría para detenerme de ir a Volterra.  
-Alice, déjame ir!  
-Mataras a Bella... Piensa en Edward. Piensa en nosotros.  
-Alice, no puedo... el... Jacob... - los labios me ardieron de solo pronunciar su nombre.  
Caí en el suelo de rodillas, no por que Alice me hubiera ganado en nuestra pequeña lucha, sino de dolor. Jacob había muerto. Pero... que estaba haciendo solo en el bosque a esa hora?  
Solloce en seco. No había ni una sola lagrima de mi muerto ser.  
-Por que pelean? - pregunto Emmett con la camisa abierta. Rosalie iba detrás de el con el cabello revuelto.  
-Renesmee! -Rosalie se arrodillo a mi lado, mientras seguía sollozando, hecha una pelota en el suelo de madera-. Alice que le hiciste?!  
-Jake... Ya no lo veo. Desapareció de mis visiones - susurro Alice. Su voz apenas si fue audible para mi.  
-No... - murmuro Emmett acongojado.  
-Oh... - Alice tuvo otra visión.  
Billy Black llorando silenciosamente frente a un féretro cerrado, varias personas lo rodeaban; no reconocí a ninguna. Estaban en un cementerio que era desconocido para mi.  
Alice se cayo de rodillas junto a mi y arrojo sus delgados brazos, torno a mi cuello. Sollozaba igual que yo, sin una sola lagrima.

.

La asfixiante avioneta aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Llovía esa tarde. El cielo era tan oscuro como si fuera a anochecer, pero apenas era mediodía.  
Emmett me levanto de mi asiento como si fuera una lisiada y me ayudo al bajar de la avioneta, así como a caminar hasta el auto que Alice había rentado. No sentía las piernas, para poder caminar por mi misma; además Emmett era mi guardia, ya había intentado escapar de mi familia en el aeropuerto para poder ir a Volterra a pedirle a los Vulturi que acabaran con mi vida y así, terminar con ese sufrimiento.  
Vi reflejo en la ventanilla del auto y jamas me había visto tan... muerta. No había ni rastro de aquella vampira, que los humanos solían mirar como si fuera una diosa, un ángel caído del cielo. En el reflejo solo estaba una chica de extremada palidez, que estaba a un pie de la tumba. No había luz en mis ojos, mi risos se veían opacos, mi piel se veía traslucida. Parecía que estaba hecha de papel cebolla.  
El auto viajo a mas de 100 kilómetros por hora. El bosque lúgubre pasaba a nuestros costados como un borrón verde.  
Jake... Por que?  
Su muerte era mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera abandonado, el estaría vivo, a salvo. Pero mas bien, si yo no hubiera intervenido en su vida, el no estaría muerto y no habría estado al borde de la muerte otras tantas.  
Alice estaciono el auto negro frente a la casa del Jefe de policía y mi quieto y muerto corazón se estrujo.  
Cuantas noches había pasado vigilando su sueño sin que Jacob lo supiera?  
Cuantas noches pase a su lado, tarareando la canción que compuse para el, la primera mañana que "almorzamos" juntos?  
Cuantas noches pase en sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho, como si fuera yo la que necesitara su protección?  
Cuantas noches desee que la vergonzosa visión de Alice, de mi y Jacob haciendo el amor en su pequeña cama... se hiciera realidad. Y otras tantas que pase alejándolo de mi y casi salia corriendo asustada, por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.  
-Si, ahorita cuando llegue Jake, yo le digo, Mike - escuche a Billy, el padre de Jacob, decir por teléfono con tono amigable.  
El hombre se asomo por la ventana y miro en dirección al nuestro auto.  
-Es... escucharon... lo que... yo escuche? - pregunte en un susurro estrangulado.  
Alice y Emmett me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sin siquiera respirar.  
Los tres nos apresuramos a salir del auto y caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa de los Black. Billy nos abrió la puerta antes de que llegaramos a ella.  
-Que haces aquí, Renesmee? - pregunto aquel hombre con apatía.  
-Billy yo...  
-Es mejor que te alejes de el, Renesmee. Es por tu propio bien - para mi sorpresa, la voz de Billy Black no era amenazante, mas bien era... preocupada.  
El padre de Jacob estaba preocupado por mi? Después de como abandone a su único hijo en el bosque diciéndole que no lo quería, que no era conveniente para mi y toda la sarta de mentiras y estupideces que le dije, solo para poder dejarlo...  
Trate de ver que es lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Nunca antes había escuchado a Billy así de... Oh no.  
Oh no...  
-Billy... Jacob...  
-El estará por llegar en cualquier momento, por favor váyanse. Váyanse lejos... No quisiera que nada malo les ocurra.  
En su mente pude ver un lejano recuerdo mezclado con uno nuevo, reciente. También pude ver su miedo y fascinación. Un lobo marrón corría por el bosque frente a los atónitos ojos de Billy, así como una vieja leyenda entre los Quileutes que era una realidad. Jacob era descendiente directo de Ephraim Black, el lider de aquella manada de licantropos con los que hicimos el tratado hace décadas...  
Jacob era ahora uno de ellos y no era el único. Habia cuatro mas.  
-Nessie, por favor... -suplico Billy Black-. No quiero que ninguna de las partes rompa el tratado.  
_El tratado? Espera... QUE?!_ - gritaron Emmett y Alice en mi cabeza.  
-Espera... de que están hablando? - chillo Alice.  
-Te equivocaste, Jacob no murió... - voltee a verla, un tanto enloquecida por saber que Jacob no había muerto.  
-Que? - pregunto Billy, pero lo ignore.  
-Cuando dejaste de verlo, fue por que se... transformo. Jacob es tataranieto de Ephraim Black.  
-Entonces Jacob es... - murmuro Emmett y pude ver que su pobre cabeza era un lío. Trataba de juntar al torpe Jacob, con la magnificencia de un licantropo.  
Alice hundió el rostro en sus pequeñas manos y pude ver sus recuerdos de Jacob, lo que le habíamos contado años atrás del trato que hicimos con los Quileutes, antes de que ella y Jasper se nos unieran. Luego trato de ver nuestro futuro en esos momentos, pero desaparecimos tal y como lo hizo Jacob.  
-Están cerca, puedo olerlos - mascullo Emmett con los músculos agarrotados, sus instintos le decían que una pelea estaba cerca.  
-Los demás están en camino - murmuro Alice y pude ver como mi familia baja de la avioneta en Port Angeles.  
-Billy tengo que hablar con el... - me interrumpí... escuche su voz.  
No era su voz humana, era su voz mental, mezclada con la de los demás licantropos. Todos eran una sola mente, pero tenían pensamientos por separado. Era la cosa mas extraña y fascinante.  
_En verdad tienes el don, hermano._ Dijo uno de los jóvenes licantropos en dirección a la mente de Jacob.  
_Lo crees?_ Pregunto la voz de Jake, con timidez.  
_Que no viste?_ Cuestiono divertida otra voz.  
Las tres mentes se conectaron y pude ver una pelea amistosa entre Jake y otro miembro de la manada. Estaban en un enorme claro cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Pude ver la asombrosa transformación de Jacob. Primero estaba convertido en hombre -Oh, si. Hombre. Ya no tenia la apariencia desgarbada de un adolescente de diecisiete años, se veía como todo un hombre, hecho y derecho-. Estaba frente a otro hombre moreno como el, corrieron con gran velocidad y cuando pensé que se estrellarían el uno con el otro, se transformaron en gigantes lobos. El pelaje de Jake era marrón rojizo y el del otro lobo era negro azabache.  
El primero en transformarse fue Jake, sus ropas quedaron hechas jirones en el suelo, mientras el y el otro lobo se peleaban a muerte.  
_Que es ese olor?_  
_Jake... viene de tu casa..._  
_Billy..._  
Los tres lobos olfatearon como perritos y nuestro olor les desagrado. Les hacia arder la nariz.  
La mente de los tres viajo rápidamente a viejas "leyendas" con las que habían crecido, así como de otras imágenes mas nuevas. Imágenes mías y de mi familia, habían sido extraídas de la mente de Jacob.  
Los tres estaban en un dilema: Acercarse a la casa de Jacob para rescatar a su padre de nuestras garras o llamar a los otros.  
Jake quería acercarse y ver quien de los Cullen había regresado.  
Yo iba resolver sus dilemas.  
Me iba a acercar.

-Nessie a donde vas? Nessie... - Emmett me tomo del brazo, pero logre quitármelo de encima y camine unos pasos.  
-Nessie no vayas con ellos. No veo tu futuro.  
-Quédense aquí -me detuve-. Si voy sola no me verán como una amenaza.  
Le di la vuelta a la casa y corrí por el jardín trasero de los Black.  
-Jacob! - Ja! Ellos decían que olíamos a tomates podridos, pero ellos olían a perros mojados.  
Pero ese no era el momento de pensar eso, tenia que pensar como acercarme a Jacob para que me perdonara por haberlo dejado. En mi vida había cometido semejante estupidez como haberlo abandonado.  
Yo lo deje para que estuviera a salvo de mi, de lo que soy. Me voy por un mes el se hace amigo de un montón de licantropos y se convierte el en uno. Eso si que es ponerlo a salvo, Renesmee!  
-Jake! - me acerque mas a ellos, pero ellos huyeron de mi.  
Seguí su rastro por el bosque, escuchando todos los insultos tan desagradables que tenian sobre mi, los amigos de Jake. Sacaron de sus memorias la tarde en que termine con el, como me llamo por el bosque durante horas, como se perdió y se echo a llorar por mi, como lo encontró el lider de la manada.  
Todos aquellos recuerdos eran de lo mas...  
Me odie a mi misma aun mas.  
-Jake... No sabia que es lo que te estaba haciendo. Yo pensé que te irías directo a casa, no que te perderías, ni me llamarías...  
_Aléjate de mi, Renesmee._  
-No me alejare Jake... Déjame explicarte.  
_Maldición, puede escucharnos? No dijiste que no podía leer tu mente?_ Pregunto uno de los lobos.  
Jacob gruño con fuerza. Luego soltó un aullido escalofriante.  
Nada. Ya no pude leer nada. Acelere el paso y estuve junto a ellos en unos segundos.  
-Jake por favor... Perdóname.  
Otro gruñido.  
Los lobos eran mas rápidos que yo y pronto alcanzaron la frontera con su territorio. Una frontera que según el tratado con los Quileutes yo no podía cruzar, si la cruzaba deliberadamente o por accidente, seria tomado como un ataque a la tribu y podían matarme. Era el tratado.  
Disminuí la velocidad de mis zancadas, hasta que me detuve.  
-Jake! Háblame! Por favor...  
Los tres lobos se detuvieron una vez seguros en su territorio, dos de ellos me mostraron los dientes y me gruñeron. Jacob me dio la espalda.  
-Jake, solo quería que estuvieras a salvo de mi. Crees que sentí... bonito cuando Jasper te ataco? Necesitaba ponerte a salvo, necesitaba que tuvieras una vida larga y feliz. Y para que la tuvieras, tenia que alejarme de ti. Se que te dije que no te amaba, que no te quería... Esa fue la mas negra de las blasfemias.  
Sin querer mis pies se habían movido poco a poco, llevándome mas cerca de Jake. Su sangre ya no me atraía en absoluto, me atraía su belleza, su hermosura, su... gloriosa transformación.  
Al acercarme mas, me gane una furiosa advertencia de cuatro licantropos enfurecidos, el quinto miembro de la manada -Jake- seguía dándome la espalda, casi escondido entre los arbustos.  
-Esta bien... Me iré - masculle con voz ahogada, quería llorar, pedirle perdón de rodillas. Pero sobretodo llorar y... besar a Jake.  
Di media vuelta y camine unos cuantos pasos, abatida y derrotada, pero sobretodo: destrozada.  
Me quedaría en el pueblo, acamparía frente a su casa de ser necesario. Cuando fuera a casa, podía entrar por su ventana como en meses pasados. Tenia que escuchar mis disculpas... Pero... Jacob ya no me... quería. Lo había lastimado tan profundamente que... nunca me perdonaría.  
Estúpida, siempre arrogante, Renesmee.  
Tenia que verlo una vez mas, antes de ir a aventarme al abismo mas profundo del mundo. Tal vez a un volcán activo en Hawaii. Ese me mataría mas rápido, aunque su lava en mi cuerpo, seria menos dolorosa que el reciente rechazo de Jacob Black.  
No podía irme sin antes haber visto sus ojos una ultima vez.  
Di un giro veloz y corrí hacia donde estaba el.  
-Jake! - grite con fuerza.  
Atravesé el campo que nos separaba en menos de un latido, Jake dio lentamente media vuelta y antes de que pudiera tocar su suave pelaje... las fauces de un lobo atraparon mi hombro derecho, separando casi por completo el brazo y la cabeza de mi cuerpo. El dolor fue indescriptible. Fue incluso mas doloroso que la ponzoña de Bella, cuando me salvo de morir de fiebre española en 1918.  
Fue el sonido mas espantoso que he escuchado en mi vida, cuando los dientes del lobo chocaron contra mi piel de granito.  
Un aullido se unió al desgarrador grito de dolor que salio de mi garganta.  
Sentí como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta.  
Me movía tan ligera como el viento, acercándome al Jake... Luego fui cayendo al suelo del enorme claro, viendo los negros ojos de un lobo marrón. Eran hermosos.  
Esa era una buena forma de morir, viendo los ojos de la persona que mas amas en el mundo. Viendo los ojos de la persona que mas te odia en el mundo. No me agradaba mucho la idea de morir por culpa de un licantropo, pero moriría viéndolo a el.  
Viendo los ojos negros de un majestuoso lobo...  
No había mejor forma de morir... que viéndolo a el.  
El dolor ya no me importaba, tampoco el hecho de que moriría tan destrozada por aquella manada de lobos, que ni mi familia seria capaz de reunir los trozos de mi cuerpo para intentar componerme.  
Sus ojos negros como la noche... fue lo ultimo que vi, antes de morir.

.

Abrí los ojos esperando ver las llamas de infierno y al mismísimo Diablo burlándose de mi, por que me habían prohibido la entrada al cielo. Yo tenia en mi conciencia, todas aquellas vidas que había tomado en años pasados. Una época lejana en la que me dedicaba a matar asesinos y violadores. Una época tan oscura como los ojos negros de la persona que mas amaba y por la cual había arriesgado mi inmortalidad; por la cual me había adentrado a la guarida de aquellos licantropos recién convertidos y que me habían... destrozado.  
No me habían matado. Me habían dejado viva, solo para que siguiera pagando todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar a su hermano. Si solo hubiera sido una chupasangre que cruzo la frontera, me hubieran destrozado por completo.  
-Renesmee! - Bella quiso acercarse a mi y abrazarme con fuerza, pero no lo hizo.  
No se acerco a mi, por que temía lastimarme o despedazarme de nuevo. En su mente pude ver el estado tan lamentable en el que ella, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper me habían encontrado, luego de que Alice les llamara.  
Mi cuerpo estaba inerte desmadejado, casi destrozado, junto a un lobo marrón que lloriqueaba a mi lado y trataba de juntar mis restos con su húmeda nariz. Bella y Edward se arrodillaron a mi lado, mientras los demás hacían un circulo protector alrededor de mi cuerpo. Los lobos los veían con rencor. No los habían atacado a pesar de que cruzaron la frontera de su territorio sin pedirles permiso.  
Rosalie le gruño a Jacob y Emmett le dijo una sarta de groserías y hasta una patada le dio. Jake no se defendió pero dos lobos se acercaron a el y lograron alejarlo de mi.  
Bella comenzó a unir mis extremidades que comenzaban a temblar llamándose unas a las otras para hacerme vivir de nuevo.  
-Bella... Lo siento mucho - susurre.  
-No tienes por que disculparte de nada, cielo.  
Edward se arrodillo a mi izquierda y beso mi mano.  
Estábamos en la habitación de mis padres, en la casa que habíamos abandonado un mes atrás; ellos si tenían una enorme cama en la cual me podía recuperar, a diferencia de mi habitación, que solo tenia un sillón.  
-No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido... si te hubiéramos perdido - murmuro Edward aun con mi mano entre las suyas, sollozando en seco.  
-Siempre supe que ese... -_maldito e insignificante, estúpido, miserable, inmundo humano_- no era bueno para ti. Y ahora se convierte en un -_mugroso, asqueroso, pulgoso y mal oliente..._- perro.  
Rosalie por supuesto.  
-El no lo sabia... Yo no lo sabia... Tenia que ser Jake, no? De entre todas las personas de todo el mundo... tenia que ser el -trate de levantarme pero ninguno de ellos me dejo-. Ya estoy bien, no?  
-Si, es solo que... - Bella no termino de hablar, pero pude ver que es lo que le preocupaba.  
Una enorme y desagradable cicatriz desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho y mi brazo.  
_Nunca antes vi una cicatriz así en un vampiro recompuesto. Es como si ellos tuvieran ponzoña_ - pensó Jasper acariciando sus brazos llenos de cicatrices de su antigua vida, como guerrero de una vampira, que lo manejo a su antojo.

.

El resto de la tarde estuve acostada en la cama de mis padres. Alice y Emmett trataron de distraerme con películas tontas, viendo viejas fotografías en la portátil de Alice, riéndonos de la ropa tan horrenda que usábamos - y que a nosotros nos parecía tan genial- en la época de los 80's.  
-Recuerdas que Emmett me obligo a confeccionarle la chaqueta roja de Michael Jackson del video de Thriller?.  
Los tres nos reímos cuando Alice encontró el archivo que se llamaba RECORDAR QUEMAR ESTAS FOTOS!.  
-No me refiero quemar, de guardarlas en un CD o un USB, sino quemarlas en la hoguera - murmuro Alice entre risas.  
-El cabello de Jasper! - grito Emmett y el aludido llego en un segundo a la habitación.  
-Que mi cabello que?  
Alice le mostró la pantalla, donde Jasper era todo un Punk británico, con el cabello en puntas.  
-Eso fue en una fiesta de Halloween con los de Denali, yo no me vestía así - se defendió de inmediato.  
Les agradecía su compañía, pero no podían evitar pensar y yo leer, su desesperante y agónica preocupación por mi.  
Estuve un día inconsciente.  
Un vampiro quebrado y luego pegado, no tarda ni una hora en ya estar de pie, sin cicatrices en su cuerpo de granito. En cambio yo ahí estaba, con un ardor en la cicatriz que los dientes del lobo que me ataco, hicieron en mi cuerpo. No dije nada al respecto, no quería preocuparlos mas de lo que estaban. Pero siendo honesta... a mi si me daba miedo, lo que esa cicatriz pudiera traerme como consecuencia.

La noche por fin llego y gracias al cielo mi familia me dejo sola, no quería escuchar mas sus pensamientos, su preocupación agobiante. Pero sobretodo no quería escuchar nada relacionado con Jacob Black; se parecía mucho a los primeros días en que nos fuimos de Forks. Pero ahora su preocupación era diferente. Se preguntaban como es que Jacob se había convertido en licantropo.  
Bueno yo lo sabia... Creo.  
Jacob era el tataranieto de Ephraim Black, el lider de aquella pequeña manada con la que hicimos el tratado. Había licantropos en la zona aquella vez, por que nosotros estábamos también. Ahora habíamos regresado al igual que ellos. Había conexión entre ellos y nosotros?  
Mi mente era un torbellino cuando el sol por fin salio.  
Con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama y camine muy despacio hasta el baño. Cerré la puerta con seguro -como si eso pudiera detener a un miembro de mi familia-, me quite la blusa y de mis labios se escapo un jadeo. La cicatriz era incluso mas fea y grande que en la mente de mi familia. Era larga, gruesa y de un espantoso color hielo. Subí la mano y toque mi cuello con la punta de mis dedos. La piel cicatrizada estaba... caliente.  
Toque mi piel sana y la cicatrizada una y otra vez comprobando si era verdad o lo estaba imaginando. Si estaba caliente.  
Gire frente al espejo y vi que la herida era aun peor en mi espalda.  
Solté un sollozo.  
Nunca nadie me iba a querer así... Estaba horrenda.  
Ja! Y yo que pensaba que la única superficial e interesada en el físico, era Rosalie.  
Mi antes perfecta piel... ahora era...  
Caí de rodillas en el piso quebrando los azulejos. Me abrace y me hice bolita. Solloce tan fuerte que mi familia me escucho, por supuesto. Bella quebro la cerradura para poder entrar, se sentó a mi lado envolviéndome con una afelpada toalla y me consoló.  
Por que no podía llorar? Si pudiera llorar podría desahogarme, podría sacarme al menos un poco aquel lacerante dolor.  
_Ya no... llores. Todo va a estar bien_ - pensó Bella.  
-Ojala pudiera llorar. Quiero llorar.  
-Lo lamento tanto. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría. No hubiera insistido que venir a Forks, desde un principio.  
-Creo que de una u otra forma algún día... me iba a encontrar con el. Y uno de los dos tiene que morir en el encuentro.  
-No tiene por que ser así, Nessie.  
-Bella, el era humano y yo una vampira que quería beber su sangre. Una sangre que huele... olía -me corregí- tan dulce e irresistible que tuve que huir, apara no acabar con su vida. Ahora, el es un licantropo... la única cosa que puede destruirnos aparte de nosotros mismos. No podemos estar juntos... No ahora que el ya no quiere verme. El ya no me ama.  
-Nessie...  
Bella se callo, pero pude ver un poco mas de cuando me encontraron en el pasto, de aquel claro donde me atacaron los lobos.  
Jacob no se quería separar de mi lado. Pero aun así, el se fue. Se fue con ellos, con su manada. Con su nueva familia, con sus nuevos amigos.  
Ellos jamas le permitirían que se acercara de nuevo a una apestosa chupasangre como yo. Ahora eramos enemigos, enemigos mortales que no podían estar juntos en una misma habitación, sin querer eliminarse el uno al otro.  
Todo entre nosotros había cambiado.  
Primero le destroce el corazón abandonándolo de una manera muy cruel, diciéndole que no lo amaban, que no me convenía, que el no pertenecía a mi mundo. Claro que que lo amaba, lo adoraba. Yo era la que no el convenía, no era buena para el. Y el no pertenecía a mi mundo, por que el era mi mundo entero.  
Ahora las consecuencias de mis errores era estar lejos de el, ahora que yo quería desesperadamente estar a su lado para siempre, no podía. Eso era lo peor.  
Antes Jake era el que debía alejarse de mi, por que yo era peligrosa para el. Ahora era yo quien debería alejarse de el, por que el era peligroso para mi, para mi familia.  
Como es que todo estaba ahora al revés?  
Ahora era yo la que le temía a Jacob. Nunca antes le temí a los Quileutes en aquella ocasión en que hicimos el tratado con ellos. Ademas estaba eso de que Jake pudo bloquear de mi mente sus pensamientos y los de sus amigos, cuando supo que estaba leyéndolos.  
Como lo hizo? Como le hice para leer sus pensamientos ahora que era un licantropo?  
Bella siguió acariciando mi cabello, como si fuera una mascota a la cual se acaricia, hasta que una de las dos se queda dormida. Pero yo no podía dormir.  
Como desearía dormir.

.

Edward, Jasper y Rosalie hicieron todos los arreglos necesarios para que estuviéramos cómodos de nuevo, en nuestra casa mientras yo me recuperaba de mi herida. La cual no parecía que se fuera a desaparecer muy pronto. Al contrario, cada hora que pasaba me ardía un poco mas y al tacto se sentía mas caliente.  
Bella le había encargado a Alice que buscara en nuestro futuro que era lo mejor para nosotros: si deberíamos quedarnos o irnos de nuevo. Pero las visiones de mi hermana era borrosas, nada definidas. Se veían como una televisión con mala recepción. Ni ella ni yo sabíamos que era lo que estaba ocurriendo o que sucesos ajenos y externos a nosotros, ocasionaban aquella imperfección en sus visiones.

Por la tarde, Alice fue a mi habitación, la cual ya tenia una enorme cama que Emmett y Bella ordenaron por internet la noche anterior y armaron por la mañana entre el y Alice. No dejaron que yo les ayudara, temían que me fuera a quebrar de un momento a otro, lo cual ya me estaba cansando.  
Entre la pequeña psíquica y yo comenzamos a planear irnos a una nueva ciudad. Pero sus visiones seguían borrosas. No importaba que ciudad escogiéramos, incluso una ciudad soleada, esta y nuestro futuro desaparecía o no estaba bien definido.  
-Me duele la cabeza - Alice masajeo ligeramente sus cienes y yo me reí de ella.  
Pero no mentía, tanto esfuerzo por tratar de ver nuestro futuro lejos de Forks y no lograrlo heria su ego y le daba una autentica jaqueca.  
-No puedes... verlo... no es así? - murmure muy bajo.  
-No -negó con la cabeza mirando con tristeza la colcha dorado suave sobre mi cama-. Ya no. Creo que se convirtió en el momento en que deje de verlo... Es la única explicación que tengo.  
-Lo se.  
-No pude disculparme - susurro muy bajito.  
-Disculparte?  
Por haberte traído de nuevo aquí, por mi es que te atacaron.  
-Alice...  
-Si no te hubiera dicho de mi visión, aun estaríamos en Ithaca. Ademas si te hubiéramos cuidado mejor Emmett y yo, no te hubieran atacado...  
-Primero... Yo hubiera regresado de un momento a otro. Y segundo... el...  
El lacerante dolor en mi pecho, el dolor de estar tan lejos y tan cerca de el, era infinito. Ese dolor nunca se me quitaría, solo la muerte haría que me dejara de doler y que dejara de extrañarlo con todo mi ser.  
-El ya no... El es un licantropo - solloce.  
-Oh, Nessie - los delgados brazos de Alice me abrazaron de inmediato.  
-Lo amo. Lo extraño y nunca podremos estar juntos... El no me quiere. Ellos jamas me dejaran acercarme de nuevo a el.  
Los sollozos de apoderaron de mi y mi rostro estaba húmedo.  
-No llores, todo se solucionara. Lo se.  
-Como puedes saberlo? No puedes verlo. Tampoco puedes ver como sera mi vida sin el...  
-Dentro de mi se que todo saldrá bien -pude ver que ella así lo creía-. Ya no llo... - me tomo de los hombros y vio asustada mi rostro.  
Vi lo que ella estaba viendo y sentí como me convertía en una estatua.  
Mi... mi rostro estaba... húmedo Lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Los vampiros no pueden llorar. Yo no puedo llorar! Estoy muerta y seca por dentro, yo no podía llorar. Pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin parar.  
Muy lentamente, muy despacio subí mi mano derecha hasta mi mejilla y pude comprobar por mi misma que estaba llorando. Vi mis dedos mojados y mi respiración se volvió frenética.  
Que estaba pasando?!  
Que me estaba pasando?!  
-Alice...  
-Tranquila, todo esta bien, solo es un poco de agua... que sale de tus ojos - murmuro aterrada, con sus frías manos en mi rostro.  
Frías? Oh no.  
La piel de Alice la siento fría. Yo no debería de sentir su frialdad, por que yo también tenia una piel tan fría como la suya.  
-Estas... tibia -la voz de Alice se desvaneció, luego grito a todo pulmón-: BELLA!  
Mi madre entro a mi habitación en un segundo y vi la escena mía y de Alice desde otro angulo. Ambas teníamos pintado en el rostro todo el miedo y terror que sentíamos. Los ojos estaban muy abiertos y nos veíamos aun mas pálidas.  
-Que ocurre? - pregunto Bella alarmada acercándose a nosotras con cautela.  
-Yo... no me siento muy... bien - la habitación comenzó a verse borrosa y giraba un poco.  
-Que sientes? Donde te duele? - la Doctora Cullen estaba en acción. Se acerco a mi un poco mas.  
-Su temperatura... subió - susurro Alice con voz incrédula, como si ella misma no creyera lo que había comprobado segundos antes.  
La helada mano de Bella toco mi frente.  
-Cielo santo!  
En mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi quieto y muerto corazón sentí un fuerte dolor. Como si Emmett me hubiera golpeado con toda su fuerza vampirica.  
-Aaaah! - me lleve la mano derecha a mi pecho y me retorcí de dolor en la cama.  
-Nessie, cielo! Háblame.  
-Bella... duele! Aaaah!  
Pronto escuche como todos entraban a mi habitación.  
Vi en la mente de Jasper como se había asustado al entrar, nuestro miedo lo había dominado. No podía controlar nuestras emociones. Emmett y Rosalie fueron y también se asustaron como nunca en su vida, ni humana ni vampira. Estaban bajo la influencia de Jasper.  
Edward se acerco a mi.  
-Hija, mi cielo! Nessie?  
No pude contestarle, no podía hablar. Seguía gritando de dolor. Nunca antes había sufrido así. La mordida de aquel licantropo no había sido nada. La ponzoña de Bella cuando me trasformo, era un paseo en el parque. El único dolor que se le asemejaba, era el dolor que sentí cuando me despedí de Jake hacia mas de un mes, en el bosque cerca de su casa.  
-Be... lla - logre articular.  
-Aquí estoy.  
-Alice, que ves? - pregunto Jasper tratando de calmarnos a todos. Pero a mi no me podía controlar.  
Estaba aterrada. Estaba muriendo y de una manera muy dolorosa. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y retorcido sobre la cama nueva.  
-Alice, que estas viendo?! - grito Edward.  
-Nessie? Me escuchas? -murmuro Bella a mi lado-. Todo saldrá bien, tranquila.  
_Tranquila?_ Estoy muriendo!  
No pude hablar, solo sollozar y quejarme de dolor y retorcerme sobre la cama como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico.  
Tenia tantas cosas que decir antes de morir. Agradecerle a Bella por haberme salvado. Decirle a Edward que no pude haber tenido un padre mas amoroso que el. A mis hermanos que los adoraba. Y a Jake... que nunca había dejado de amarlo y agradecerle con todo mi corazón, los días tan hermosos que pase a su lado. Darle las gracias por haberme permitido amarlo y adorarlo.  
Estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada por despedirme de todos ellos.  
Esta era la muerte que merecía después de todo lo que hice, todas aquella muertes que yo justificaba.  
No pude pedirle perdón al cielo por mis pecados, en mi ultimo momento de consciencia. En lo único que pude pensar fue en la persona que realmente ame y con la que fui total y completamente feliz. La persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi existencia, a la única persona que me amo y que quiso estar conmigo a pesar de que era un monstruo. A la persona que le hice mas daño en este planeta...  
Jacob Black.

.

La oscuridad aunada con aquel dolor mortal, me tenían prisionera.  
Por que no me moría?  
Que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor? No podía escuchar, ni ver nada. No me sentía como yo misma.  
La situación me dio un poco de dejavu. Aun recordaba el dolor de la ponzoña de Bella en mi cuerpo, pero este dolor era diferente, mas intenso. Pero me tenia igual de aturdida. Ademas las palabras de Bella fueron las mismas. Todo saldrá bien, tranquila.  
No podía estar tranquila... estaba muriendo.  
Mis músculos estaban tensos, la garganta no me... ardía. Eso era extraño.  
Trate de tranquilizarme contando mis respiraciones, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que podía respirar... o contar.  
Que podía tranquilizarme lo suficiente, como para...?  
Jacob.  
Los ojos negros y brillantes de Jake.  
Los altos y angulosos pómulos de Jake.  
La nariz ancha y recta de Jake.  
Los suaves, carnosos y cálidos labios de Jake.  
Los hombros anchos de Jake.  
La espalda ancha y musculosa de Jake.  
El torso ligeramente marcado de Jake.  
El tono bronceado de la piel de Jake.  
La voz ronca de Jake.  
La torpeza tan graciosa de Jake.  
Continué pensando en sus ojos, en su voz... Pero luego recordé que Jake ya no era _mi_ Jake, ahora pertenecía a una manada que era nuestros enemigos. El ya no podía ser mio. El era mi enemigo y ademas ya no era el mismo. El había cambiado tanto en un solo mes. Antes me ponía triste perderme algún nuevo cambio en su rostro, así que ahora estaba al borde de la depresión por haberme perdido tanto.

De nuevo el dolor en mi corazón se intensifico. Ahora si iba a morir. Mi agonía se había terminado y eso me gusto. Estaba lista para morir ya. No quería seguir con ese dolor que me hacia retorcerme. Quería que mi suplicio terminara ya. Necesitaba que terminara.  
Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desengarrotarse, sentí mis músculos mas blandos y cálidos. Pero entre mas suavidad y relajación había en mis extremidades, el dolor en mi corazón seguía creciendo, sin tregua alguna.  
Por favor, ya quiero morir!  
Se que de esta manera estaba pagando todas aquellas muertes que ocasione, cuando me consideraba una vengadora. Pero jamas los torture, siempre les di una muerte rápida e indolora. Jamas sufrieron lo que yo estoy sufriendo.  
El corazón lo sentí pesado y ardiente. Ardía como las llamas del infierno, ese pequeño órgano que tenia toda una vida quieto. Por que demonios ahora se le ocurría dar señales de vida?  
Que esto no se va a terminar nunca?!  
Ya quiero morir.  
Déjenme morir.  
Merezco morir.  
Por favor, ya que termine esto!  
Cuanto tiempo llevo agonizando? Un día? Dos? Una semana? Una eternidad?  
Tal vez ese era el infierno. No era un lugar con llamas y con olor a azufre, sino que las llamas estaban en nuestra cabeza, eran imaginararias. Tal y como lo puede hacer una de los Vulturi.  
Continué retorciéndome de dolor... o tal vez no lo hacia y solo pensaba que lo hacia.  
Trate de pensar en algo que no me hiciera daño. La música era algo inofensivo Tararee para mi misma unas cuantas melodías, pero el dolor en el centro de mi pecho no disminuía para nada. Al contrario, era cada vez mas fuerte.  
Que alguien me mate ya!

.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir. Gracias al cielo. Ya podía irme en paz, ya podía morir. Ya todo estaba por terminar.  
Pensé por ultima vez en los rostros de mi mi familia. La primera vez que vi a Bella. Lo contenta que estaba cuando encontró a Edward. El día en que Rosalie se unió a la familia. La llegada de Emmett y sus locuras. La extraña y repentina aparición de Alice junto a Jasper y como se convirtieron rápidamente en parte de nuestra familia.  
Jacob. Los ojos negros de Jake y sus mejillas sonrojadas fueron la ultima imagen que me quería llevar.  
Estaba lista para morir.  
Respire profundamente y exhale muy lentamente, preparada para que fuera mi ultima respiración.  
Te amo. Fue el ultimo pensamiento dirigido a mi familia y a el.

.

.

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrar llamas rojas y unos cuantos diablillos danzando a mi alrededor, o en su defecto... nubes y querubines igualmente bailando a mi alrededor.  
Pero no.  
Solo había... un techo. Un techo familiar, pero se veía raro, diferente, lejano y... borroso.  
Parpadee en repetidas ocasiones para aclarar mi visión y lo logre, creo. Respire profundamente de nuevo y curiosamente mi garganta no ardió. Se sintió tan bien el poder respirar. Era... liberador.  
-Renesmee? - murmuro una voz suave, melodiosa y temerosa.  
-Be... bella? - mi voz fue ronca, pastosa, como si hubiera estado dormida mucho tiempo.  
-Mi niña -Bella me miro angustiada-. Estas bien. Tranquila. Alice dice que todo estará bien.  
Eso fue todo lo que escuche.  
-Bella... no... no te escucho - susurre asustada.  
-No me escuchas?  
Negue con la cabeza frenéticamente y con la respiración agitada.  
-No escuchas mi voz? - pregunto realmente alarmada.  
-Si escucho tu voz, pero no tus... pensamientos. Que paso? Que me esta pasando? Por que no escucho?  
-Es normal. Tranquila - Bella miro a alguien que yo no había visto.  
Desvié la mirada del rostro de mi madre y vi que toda mi familia estaba en la habitación.  
Algo estaba realmente mal. No los escuchaba. Todos ellos estaban parados alrededor de la cama. Estaban muy quietos, parecían estatuas. Pero algo en sus rostros me decía que no estaban tan tranquilos.  
Emmett me veía preocupado. Jasper lucia inquieto, temeroso. Alice sonreía, lucia algo preocupada, pero sonreía. Edward se veía incrédulo, como si no creyera que fuera yo la que estaba frente a el. Rosalie lucia... esperanzada, jamas la había visto así; sus ojos dorados me veían como si fuera su salvadora. Todas aquellas expresiones eran un poco perturbadoras. Ademas, lucían muy hermosos. Era raro. Parecían angeles.  
-Nessie... cielo -Bella se sento a mi lado y me tomo de la mano. Sus manos estaban heladas. No tenían la misma temperatura que yo.  
Me incomodo un poco su frialdad, pero no retire mi mano.  
-No se como... decirte esto -suspiro, tomando un poco de valor-. Cuando el hombre lobo... te... te ataco... Nosotros no sabíamos, ellos tampoco... estamos muy sorprendidos y asustados, a decir verdad, excepto... desvió la mirada un poco y luego me miro de nuevo-. Ellos no van a romper el tratado, están soprendentemente arrepentidos... -Bella suspiro de nuevo.  
-No entiendo...  
-Al morderte... Si nuestra ponzoña... Si nosotros los... mordiéramos... morirían.  
-Y?  
-Cuando ellos muerden a un vampiro, como lo hicieron contigo...  
-Morí?  
-No... Solo... se revertió... la... transformación.  
Que mal momento para perder mi don!  
Si lo tuviera, ya hubiera podido saber el por que de las dudas de Bella.  
-Se revertió la transformación del hombre lobo? - pregunte confundida.  
-No. Tu... transformación es la que se revirtió - respondió Bella apenas en un susurro.  
-Yo... Yo ya no... - mi respiración se acelero, conforme todo comenzó a encajar.  
Ellos podían revertir la transformación de un vampiro. Podían convertir a una vampira como yo en... humana?  
La angustia era incluso mas fuerte y agónica que el dolor que sufrí, durante mi transformación de un ser diabólico a un ser tan débil e indefenso como un humano.  
Ahora era humana.  
Ahora era humana?!  
Trate de levantarme de la cama, pero todos se acercaron para impedírmelo y en el segundo siguiente se alejaron temerosos.  
No necesite mi don para saber que tenían miedo de acercarse a mi. Ahora era tan frágil como el cristal. Tenían y tenia que tener cuidado.  
Pero necesitaba verlo por mi misma. Me levante de la cama con demasiada rapidez y con lagrimas en los ojos, las piernas no me respondieron y me caí de bruces en la alfombra dorada de mi habitación. No deje que nadie se me acercara y me arrastre llorando hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una esquina.  
Lo primero que vi fue a una chica con los risos cobrizos y revueltos, tirada en la alfombra. Me acerque poco a poco y retire el cabello de mi rostro, muy lentamente.  
Una desconocida pero aun así familiar adolescente me miro. Tenia la piel suave, lisa, era blanca, pero no pálida. Sus mejillas tenían un adorable color durazno y sus labios llenos tenían un tono rosado. Sus grandes, asustados y húmedos ojos me miraron. Los ojos eran de un marrón achocolatado que ya había olvidado.  
Me había olvidado completamente de mi apariencia humana.


	24. Master of the Universe

**Master of the Universe**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Rosalie Hale, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. _No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado._ Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos chocolate exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Rose es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Rose. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Rose está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Nessie, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Rose con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Rose. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Rose.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Ness. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Rose es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Rose me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Black, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras BLACK HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Black. Renesmee Cullen, de parte de Rosalie Hale.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Cullen —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Rose en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Rosalie Hale. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Cullen. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Cullen, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Uau.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Rose por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. _Contrólate, Cullen_. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Black tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Cullen? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Black la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Cullen un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Cullen. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Black la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Cullen.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Black insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Black, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Black la recibirá ahora, señorita Cullen. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Black, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Hale —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Jacob Black. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color negro y brillantes ojos negros que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Hale está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Black.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Renesmee Cullen. Estudio literatura inglesa con Rose… digo… Rosalie… bueno… la señorita Hale, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Black cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Cullen —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Rose. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Black no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Cullen —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Rose… digo… la señorita Hale para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Black.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Cullen, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Rose, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Cullen. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Cullen —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Cullen. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Cullen. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Cullen, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Rose con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Rose.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Cullen. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Hale. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Rose. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Cullen, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Rose tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Cullen —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Black?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Rose y su curiosidad.

—No, Renesmee, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Rose… la señorita Hale… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos negros me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Black, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Black vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Black —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Cullen?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Cullen».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos negros brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Rose, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Black. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Black, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Black.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Cullen.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Black.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Cullen.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Black —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Black.

—Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Black le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Black me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Renesmee —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Jacob —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a E.L. James  
Titulo original: 50 Shades of Grey


End file.
